


Приключения Шерлока Холмса и доктора Ватсона в Ехо

by roseIceberg



Series: Попаданцы в Ехо [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Лабиринты Ехо - Макс Фрай | The Labyrinths of Echo - Max Frei
Genre: Detectives, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mary Sue, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Sherlock Holmes, Король Гуриг VIII - Freeform, Сэр Макс - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После своей несостоявшейся ссылки Шерлок всё больше времени проводит во сне, а снится ему счастливая жизнь с Джоном в мире, полном магии, и преступления там совершаются тоже магические. Во сне ему нравится намного больше, чем в реальной жизни, поэтому Шерлок впадает в летаргию.<br/>Вернувшийся в Ехо сэр Макс по заданию Джуффина должен разыскать и вернуть домой всех попавших туда сновидцев… Что случится, когда встретятся два выдающихся сыщика?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шерлок Холмс. Сны

**Author's Note:**

> Также публикуется https://ficbook.net/readfic/4129984

Что остаётся делать благородному человеку, который не хочет больше жить? Наложить на себя руки? Я всегда испытывал отвращение к подобному мелодраматизму, тем более, что после инсценировки моего самоубийства двухлетней давности, это выглядело бы пошлым фарсом. В викторианские времена джентльмен, которому жизнь стала не мила, отправлялся на войну в надежде поймать шальную пулю. Я тоже надеялся, что схлопочу её, выполняя задание Майкрофта. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Прощаясь, как я считал, навсегда с Джоном у трапа улетавшего в Европу самолёта, я не догадывался, что уже через четверть часа нам снова доведётся взглянуть друг другу в глаза.

Меня вернули из-за Мориарти, внезапно появившегося на всех экранах страны, но я быстро разгадал эту загадку. Джим не мог выжить после того, как разнёс себе пулей половину башки, а этот нехитрый фокус с видеозаписью его обращения проделала компьютерная программа, эдакий вирус, сработавший в определённый момент времени и наделавший немало шороху. По идее, я должен был бы быть благодарен Джиму за эту посмертную шутку, послужившую поводом для моего возвращения, а заботливому брату - за то, что он выхлопотал мне поблажку под предлогом моего плачевного состояния здоровья, купившись на «список всего», чем я якобы успел закинуться в самолёте. Мои красные от слёз глаза они сочли воспалёнными глазами наркомана. Люди всегда видят лишь то, что ожидают увидеть, и я не стал их разубеждать. Пусть уж лучше надменный старший брат считает, что у меня очередной срыв, чем поймёт, что я поддался глупым сантиментам. Да и Джону, выбравшему жизнь рядового обывателя рядом с беременной супругой, подобные откровения были ни к чему.

Однако за принудительное лечение в наркологической клинике, куда Майкрофт поместил меня не только по своей личной инициативе, но и по решению суда, который пересмотрел дело об убийстве Магнуссена с учётом новых обстоятельств, признав меня невменяемым, я ему спасибо не сказал. Потому что я просто подыхал от скуки в четырёх стенах своей VIP-палаты, которая была ничем не лучше тюремной камеры, и выходил из себя от общения с психотерапевтами, регулярно норовившими влезть ко мне в голову. Эти врачеватели человеческих душ говорили штампованными фразами и относились к пациентам свысока. Глупцы, если бы они смогли попасть в мои Чертоги, то так и остались бы там блуждать, подобно агенту Дейлу Куперу в Белом Вигваме.*

Пару раз ко мне заходил Джон со своей внезапно поумневшей женой. Поняв, что он не бросит её с ребёнком, та перестала притворяться обычной серой мышкой. Так странно, он простил женщину, лгавшую ему и подстрелившую его друга, но друга, который солгал ради его спасения, - не смог. Или не захотел. Когда Джон думал, что мы оба можем умереть, он сказал, что простил меня, но это были всего лишь слова, которые не смогли вернуть утраченное доверие и прежние непринуждённые отношения былых времён, когда никакие его бабы не могли встать между нами. А Мэри смогла, причём, я сам помог ей в этом, разоблачив перед Джоном, но одновременно оправдав. И он, и я стали заложниками данных нами обещаний. Я – заботиться и защищать их троих, а Джон – оставаться верным жене и заботиться о ней и в горе, и в радости… Так что его визиты носили скорее формальный, нежели дружеский характер, и после них мне становилось ещё тоскливее.

Успокоительные и транквилизаторы, которыми меня здесь закололи, и утрата интереса к жизни привели к тому, что я стал проводить во сне всё больше времени. Я всегда считал долгий сон уделом слабаков и бездельников. Однако жизнь после моего возвращения из несостоявшейся ссылки была тоскливой и бесцветной, зато сны стали на удивление интересными и реалистичными. Раньше я почти не запоминал своих сновидений и не придавал им значения, но теперь они стали яркими и детальными. Я помнил их настолько хорошо, что, закрыв глаза, мог не только вновь разглядеть каждый камешек в мозаичных мостовых у меня под ногами, но и ощутить запах сырости и тины, тянувший с реки, свежей выпечки, экзотических специй и жареного мяса, доносившийся из окон трактиров, каждую деталь отделки на хламидах окружавших меня людей.

Вскоре я научился не только смотреть сны, но и управлять ими, появляясь посреди улиц Ехо (я быстро узнал, как зовётся город, куда регулярно попадал в своих сновидениях) уже не в простыне на голое тело, как это случилось в первый раз на мосту, а в нарядном лоохи (так именовалась верхняя одежда местных жителей) и с тюрбаном на голове. Уловив веяние местной моды, я предпочёл закрывать лицо маской из тонкой ткани так, что открытыми оставались лишь глаза.

Я всё больше узнавал об этом мире и осваивался в нём. Здесь колдовали все, кому не лень: повара, готовя еду, зодчие, строя дома, домохозяйки, заставляя лететь за собой с рынка корзины с покупками. Попытался и я, и был ошеломлён своими успехами. Меня-то, в отличие от местных жителей, никто этому не учил. Достаточно было просто захотеть, и у меня сразу получалось. Ну, почти сразу. Поначалу бывали и неудачные эксперименты.

Я очень сильно захотел… Нет, отнюдь не королевский трон, могущество Великого Магистра или несметные богатства. Власть и деньги никогда меня не прельщали, я всегда предпочитал им свободу и независимость. Единственной моей слабостью раньше была жажда славы, но она имела и обратную сторону – толпа может так же быстро возненавидеть тебя, как и полюбила. На это я больше не куплюсь. Я захотел небольшой уютный домик на левом берегу Хурона, с террасой и двумя креслами на ней. И чтобы в одном из кресел непременно сидел ожидающий меня Джон, а рядом с ним на жаровне дымился большой кувшин свежесваренной камры. И никаких баб! Только мы вдвоём и вечерний выпуск «Суеты Ехо» в его руках, пока мы пьём камру и неспешно беседуем о прошедшем дне.

Дом мне построил с помощью волшебства всего за пару часов из груды мусора один из новых древних зодчих. А Джон просто появился ниоткуда и начал наводить в нём порядок, ворча нечто типа: «Кто же так строит? Ванная и туалет должны быть наверху, а не в подвале!». Стоит ли говорить, что я больше не захотел просыпаться в стенах опостылевшей клиники и решил остаться в Ехо навсегда? Тем более, как я понял, преступления и полиция существовали и здесь, так что нам с Джоном будет чем заняться, когда мы заскучаем.

А пока нам не было скучно. Мы допивали камру и любовались на то, как огненный шар солнца садился за горизонт, а вместо него на улицах зажигались оранжевые грибы-фонари. Птицы в нашем саду умолкали, притихали и мы, а вскоре отправлялись в спальню, где долго и со вкусом ласкали друг друга.

 

*Отсылка к сериалу «Твин Пикс» http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/84358/


	2. Макс. Затянувшееся возвращение

Вот уже который день после своего возвращения из города в горах, родившегося из моих снов, в котором я подвизался, ни много ни мало, местным демиургом, я безвылазно сидел в Мохнатом доме и активно ленился. Я вообще тот ещё ленивец, дай мне волю, так только и делал бы, что спал, жрал, валялся с книгой в руках или вдохновенно трепался ни о чём (этим я могу заниматься бесконечно долго, ну, или пока не охрипну) за кружкой камры, которую я горазд поглощать литрами, или за контрабандной сигареткой, раздобытой в щели между мирами. Но сейчас мне особо и трепаться-то ни с кем не хотелось, иначе пришлось бы объяснять друзьям все те странности, замеченные за мной в первые дни появления в Ехо, когда вместо меня в моём теле по улицам столицы Соединённого королевства вышивала одна эксцентричная леди из другого мира*. А оно мне надо? Тогда ведь пришлось бы признаться и в том, что я сам в то время пребывал в её теле, напрочь лишённый всех своих опасных и полезных талантов (здравствуй, самый жуткий кошмар сэра Макса, великого и ужасного, по сравнению с которым Ужас магов нервно курит в сортире). Представляю, как обрадовался бы сему прискорбному факту друг мой разлюбезный Мелифаро, которому хватило бы поводов для насмешек надо мной не только до конца года, но и до скончания века.

Вот и сидел я в Мохнатом доме, аки партизан в кукурузе. Вроде как есть я в Ехо, а вместе с тем меня нет. А на нет, и суда нет. Особенно касалось это подруги дней моих суровых, незабвенной леди Меламори, которая сожрала бы от огорчения сначала своё парадное лохи, а затем и меня любимого от огорчения, что Джуффину удалось то, что не вышло у неё, - вернуть меня в Ехо без риска, что я снова пропалю взглядом крышу своего жилища, по совместительству – бывшей королевской резиденции, Мохнатого дома. Поэтому и не спешил я слать зов своей прекрасной леди, тем более что за время нашей разлуки мы привыкли подолгу обходиться друг без друга. Любовь - это такой странный предмет, вроде бы есть, а вроде бы нет. В наших отношениях мы прошли все её стадии от любви-ненависти и внезапной любви-страсти, к любви-дружбе, а затем к любви-сожительству и, похоже, в итоге вновь вернулись к дружбе, правда, с элементами секса время от времени, когда выкраивали оное из плотного графика своих увлекательных занятий истинной магией и исполнения служебных обязанностей. К тому, что я находящийся в бессрочном отпуске оболтус, уже давно привыкли, однако моя девушка являлась штатным Мастером Преследования Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска, а это вам не хухры-мухры. Какие бы радужные перспективы не рисовал «Королевский голос» в связи с всеобщим ликованием по поводу разрешения применения более высоких ступеней очевидной магии, но некоторые особо талантливые индивидуумы по-прежнему совершали преступления, перешагивая и через новую запретную черту, и леди Блимм приходилось становиться на след этих бедолаг. Я называю их так, потому что знаю, насколько сокрушительное воздействие сия хрупкая на вид леди из благородного семейства производит при этом на физическое и психическое здоровье преступников, стремительно переходящих в разряд потерпевших. Мало кто мог вытерпеть подобное долее часа, обычно предпочитая добровольно сдаться властям, только бы Меламори сошла с его следа. В своё время она проверила на прочность каждого из своих коллег (ну имеет же право воспитанная в чрезмерной строгости барышня на некоторые причуды). Не миновала сия участь и меня, однако я оказался то ли чересчур могущественным колдуном, то ли слишком толстокожим субъектом, и ощутил всего лишь лёгкую щекотку, чем жутко напугал грозную барышню, вот и отправилась она с перепугу в Квартал Свиданий**, после того как однажды неожиданно для себя (да и меня тоже) проснулась в моей постели и обвинила в магическом принуждении. А у меня и в мыслях не было столь коварного замысла, я просто спал и видел весьма приятные сны. Кто ж знал, что скрытые таланты Вершителя*** вели к исполнению всех моих желаний, в частности, к перемещению вожделенного мной объекта из своей уютной спаленки в мою лёжку? Однако от судьбы не уйдёшь. Эта злодейка сначала свела нас в том самом Квартале Свиданий, чтобы наутро развести навечно. Однако мои вечности не тянутся слишком долго, но это уже совсем другая история…

 

Проснувшись в это утро, я понял, что мне, кажется, начинает надоедать лениться, а это значит, скоро у меня неминуемо случится особо тяжкий приступ трудолюбия, и я стану носиться по улицам Ехо, словно меня клюнул в жопу жареный петух, размышляя над очередной заданной мне шефом задачкой. А думал я всегда преимущественно ногами, тщательно выхаживая любое мало-мальски важное решение. Ни собственный кабинет в Мохнатом доме, ни Зал Общей Работы в Доме у Моста для этой цели не годились. Вот и превращался я во время своего очередного расследования в эдакого медведя-шатуна, с той лишь разницей, что шлялся я не по пустынному заснеженному лесу, а по людным улицам, не забывая заходить в трактиры, чтобы вовремя подкрепиться. Что бы ни происходило в моей жизни, но потребность вкусно пожрать остаётся моим основным инстинктом. Я никогда не делал из секса культа. Без сна могу обходиться несколько суток кряду (слава создателю бальзама Кахара). Но без еды быстро чахну и стремительно зверею, а озверевший я вполне способен не только разгромить «Джубатыкский фонтан», но и мелко пошинковать мечом ни в чём, окромя запойного пьянства, не повинных эльфов, упокой Тёмные магистры их души. Даже мой господин Почтеннейший Начальник прекрасно понимает это и не забывает подкармливать меня в рабочее время. Да он и сам пожрать не дурак, особенно в хорошей компании. А сытый и довольный я становлюсь просто замечательным собеседником и душевным собутыльником.

Едва продрав глаза, вместо того, чтобы подобно всем нормальным людям принять водные процедуры, я отправился на поиски бутылки целебного бальзама Кахара, который трудолюбивые слуги, положенные мне по рангу самозваного экс-короля народа Хенха, вечно утаскивали из моей спальни и прятали в одном из многочисленных кухонных шкафчиков, причём всякий раз в другом, и по закону пакости он оказывался последним, куда я додумывался заглянуть. Таким образом, с утра сначала просыпалось желание убивать, а потом уж я сам. И ведь не уволишь старательных мерзавцев, ибо формально они находятся на службе не у меня, а у Его Величества Гурига VIII. А кто я такой, чтобы расстраивать Его Симпатичное Величество, которое и без меня сутки напролёт достают законники-крючкотворы и придворные ретрограды?

Обнаружив, наконец, вожделенную бутылку с бодрящим снадобьем и отхлебнув из горла пару глотков пряной обжигающей жидкости, я окончательно проснулся и, придя в своё обычное легкомысленно-пофигистское расположение духа, понял, что неплохо было бы выпить камры и сжевать что-нибудь из того, что умудрились не испортить мои штатные повара. Как раз в этот знаменательный момент меня и настиг зов господина Почтеннейшего Начальника Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска, который поинтересовался, не проснулась ли вместе со мной сегодня заодно и моя совесть. А ежели это чудо таки случилось, то когда я намерен приступить к выполнению своих непосредственных обязанностей, ради чего, собственно, могущественный колдун почтенных лет пожертвовал добрую пинту своей крови, не подозревая о том, насколько я бессовестный кровосос и разгильдяй через букву «п»? Я всегда подозревал, что он читает мои мысли, так что сегодняшнее происшествие не было исключением.

Я клялся и божился, что как только, так и сразу… Бывший Кеттарийский Охотник поймал меня на слове и вынудил уже через час явиться в свой кабинет. Ох и утомительное это дело – Безмолвная речь, хотя и чрезвычайно удобное для мира, в котором не придумали ни стационарных, ни, тем более, мобильных, телефонов, зато все учатся колдовать чуть ли не с пелёнок. Для большинства обитателей Ехо не составляет труда овладеть Безмолвной речью, и лишь я всякий раз напрягаюсь, пользуясь ею, словно тягаю штангу.

В Дом у Моста, благодаря своей любви к быстрой езде, я примчался почти вовремя. Однако шеф не стал там вести беседы со мной, а сразу же потащил меня пешком на мост Гребень Ехо, решив тотчас же приступить к практическим занятиям и объясняя по дороге теоретическую часть:

\- Насколько ты знаешь, благодаря некоему магическому действию твоего ученика Нумминориха Кута, Ехо стал модным курортом для сновидцев из других миров.

Бедный Нумминорих, - подумал я, - и досталось же ему такое недоразумение ходячее, вместо серьёзного и ответственного наставника, коим мог стать любой из моих коллег, разумеется, кроме Мелифаро. Лично я не доверил бы себе и котёнка (ведь даже о моих любимых кошках во время моих частых отлучек приходилось заботиться многочисленным друзьям и слугам), но так уж получилось, что парень считал меня своим учителем, так что, ничего не попишешь, за все его художества теперь придётся отдуваться мне.

Пока я предавался подобным размышлениям, мы успели не только достигнуть моста, застроенного лавками, трактирами и немногочисленными жилыми зданиями, но и взгромоздиться на крышу одного из них, поскольку Джуффин решил, что оттуда откроется наилучший обзор. Он оказался прав. Открывшаяся панорама изменившегося к лучшему (хотя, казалось бы, куда уж лучше) Ехо вызвала в моём сердце острый рецидив всеобъемлющей любви к этому миру. Так уж получилось, что в города я влюбляюсь всерьёз и надолго, не то что в людей. А находившийся в непосредственной близости от Сердца Мира Ехо навсегда пленил моё сердце, и я готов был на любые подвиги, лишь бы уберечь его от каких бы то ни было невзгод и напастей.

\- Сейчас я обучу тебя отличать обычных приезжих, глазеющих на столичные достопримечательности, от сновидцев, обрастающих вблизи от Сердца Мира плотью, почти не отличимой от настоящего человеческого тела, - перешёл к практической части шеф. - Наши мосты почему-то невероятно их привлекают, поэтому встречаются они здесь гораздо чаще, чем на улицах. Будешь тщательно вглядываться в лица в людей, и ни за что не отличишь одних от других, а вот если смотреть боковым зрением, то можно различить едва уловимое мерцание их кожи.

\- Как у Эдварда Каллена в «Сумерках», - ляпнул я, увидав внизу около полудюжины эдаких блистающих субъектов. Большинство из них выглядели, как обитатели Ехо, и лишь один, высокий и кудрявый, был завёрнут в простынку на голое тело. Видимо, вновь прибывший, - решил я.

\- А это кто такой, один из ваших Великих Магистров? - поинтересовался Джуффин.

\- Нет, романтический герой из одного розово-сопливого фильма про вурдалаков. Давненько я не обновлял нашу видеотеку. Надо будет как-нибудь сгонять в мой мир за новинками, - ответил я.

\- Надо же, романтичные вурдалаки, чего только люди не придумают… - мечтательно протянул Джуффин, видимо, вспоминая исторические реалии времён правления династии вурдалаков Клакков. - Любопытно было бы взглянуть, но это подождёт, в отличие от наших сновидцев. Добро бы они отдыхали тут какое-то время от праведных трудов, а затем отправлялись восвояси, так нет же, некоторым из них настолько здесь нравится, что они желают остаться тут навечно.

Ничего странного, я, как никто, их понимаю, - подумал я. Я ведь тоже впервые попал сюда именно во сне и захотел остаться навсегда, и благодаря неоценимой помощи сэра Джуффина Халли, чьи инструкции неукоснительно выполнял, сколь абсурдными они бы ни казались, мне удалось перебраться в этот мир вместе со своей драгоценной тушкой.

\- Так в чём дело? - удивился я, не улавливая сути проблемы. - Соединённое Королевство далеко не бедная держава, раз уж королевская казна оплачивает обеды в трактирах неимущим, стало быть, средств должно хватить и на пришельцев из иных миров.

\- Если бы дело было только в этом… Физические тела этих бедняг по-прежнему остаются в их родных мирах, и рано или поздно умрут от недостатка пищи и движения. Ну а без физического тела погибнет и то, что находится в Ехо. Так что их участи не позавидуешь.

\- Жуткая перспектива, - у меня аж мороз по коже пошёл от его слов. - И как же мне их спасти?

\- Если б я знал… Думаю, самый простой способ - отправиться в родной мир сновидца и разбудить его. Вот только спящий человек, проходя через коридор между мирами, в отличие от бодрствующего, не оставляет следов.

\- Нихрена себе задачка, теперь я понимаю, почему ставка в нашей игре была столь высока – меньше, чем за тысячу лет мне вряд ли управиться! – внезапно офигел я. – Это что ж, мне всех их отлавливать и будить придётся? Охренеть – не встать! Да пока я за одним буду гоняться, ещё пара дюжин благополучно заснёт в своих кроватках и заявится сюда, чтобы добавить мне веселья.

\- Не всех, - тоном доброго дядюшки успокоил меня Джуффин. - Пока я встретил всего лишь троих таких надолго загостившихся сновидцев, одного из которых мне удалось собственноручно уговорить проснуться. Второй оказалась леди средних лет, которая настолько задержалась в Ехо, что однажды вспомнила свой дом здесь и ждущих её домочадцев. Её дети и муж оказались столь качественными наваждениями, что успели достать своими выходками всех соседей. Пока я советовался с другими могущественными колдунами, как мне следует с ними поступить, все они внезапно исчезли, словно корова языком слизала. Надеюсь, что та леди всё же проснулась, а не померла. Ещё одну даму с мольбертом я часто встречал в Старом городе, а потом перестал.

\- Думаешь, она того, кирдыкнулась?

\- Может быть, - добавил драматизма моим и без того невесёлым мыслям сэр Халли. Знал ведь, насколько близко к сердцу я воспринимаю чужое горе, а тут всё обстояло гораздо хуже. – Надеюсь, ты быстро с этим разберёшься, ты же у нас главный специалист по невозможному, предотвративший гибель этого прекрасного мира, - вот так он обычно и заставлял меня делать немыслимые вещи – сначала бросит мне вызов, а потом погладит по шерстке.

\- Как мне отличить обычных сновидцев, от застрявших в Ехо, как мошка в янтаре? Как они обычно выглядят? – чуть не плача, спросил я.

\- Трудно сказать. Понимаешь, им ведь, в отличие от нас с тобой, не надо учиться очевидной магии. Представляешь, как действует на человека иллюзия всемогущества? Он может выглядеть как угодно и творить что угодно, не оставляя при этом никаких следов применения очевидной магии. Пожалуй, это единственный достоверный признак, по которому их можно отличить от обычных сновидцев.

\- Но я-то не ты, я не чувствую жо… пардон, чем ты там чувствуешь применение магии, - расписался я в собственном бессилии.

\- А магический индикатор, вмонтированный в рукоятку кинжала, тебе на что при поступлении на службу выдали? – напомнил мне шеф.

Да, мой дебилизм порой граничит с маразмом. Вспомнить бы ещё, в каком из моих многочисленных домов может находиться сей полезный артефакт. Шеф мгновенно прочитал выражение моей физиономии и понял, что я посеял индикатор в Стране Дураков, которая, судя по всему, является моей тайной мистической родиной.

\- Что, потерял? Ничего, завтра же получишь новый, благо ребята из Ордена Семилистника Великого и Благостного, наклепали их после принятия кодекса Хрембера немерянно, а сейчас они вроде как без особой надобности, - Джуффин потянул меня за руку, и уже через миг я оказался в мягких объятиях кресла в его гостиной, где верный Кимпа как раз сервировал стол. Тёмный Путь, конечно, штука удобная, однако у меня всякий раз после того, как меня протаскивают по нему, словно куль с картошкой, кружится голова и жутко хочется жрать, желательно эту самую картошку. Хотелось бы, конечно, и самому освоить сей полезный фокус, но пока предел моих возможностей – пройти Тёмным Путём, проложенным другим достаточно могущественным колдуном.

 

* Имеется в виду Мэри Сюха, попаданка в тело Макса.  
** Подробно об этом написано в повести «Жертвы обстоятельств»  
*** Вершитель – человек, все желания которого сбываются, рано или поздно, так или иначе. Собственно ради этого таланта Джуффин и затащил Макса в Ехо, хотя позднее утверждал, что на самом деле создал его, но на то он и Кеттарийский лис, чтобы хитрить.  
Настроение: http://cs315326.vk.me/v315326712/2fc1/RQuFCRFwxz4.jpg


	3. Шерлок. В игру!

\- Не понимаю, что тебя заинтересовало в этом неудавшемся покушении на убийство? – спросил Джон, едва поспевая за мной.

Он вообще мало что тут понимал, но с готовностью верил всему наплетённому мной: дескать, мы прибыли по важному делу в очень необычную страну.   
Джон. До сих пор не понимаю, откуда он здесь взялся. Я ведь ничего не делал для этого, просто очень захотел, чтобы он всё время был рядом, и он появился. Вернувшись однажды вечером домой после прогулки по центральным улицам Ехо, я обнаружил его хлопотавшим на кухне. Он стряпал нечто наподобие жаркого и варил камру. К сожалению, способности Джона к очевидной магии асимптотически приближаются к нулю, поэтому камра у него вышла ужасно. Но я всё равно с удовольствием выпил её, правда, добавив туда изрядное количество сахара, корицы и мускатного ореха.

Первое время я просто наслаждался свалившимся счастьем. Но однажды, когда мы сидели рядышком на веранде нашего дома, наблюдая за седьмым за этот день закатом, я вдруг понял, что мне неймётся разыскать того умника, который всё организовал это светопреставление или самому устроить нечто подобное. Видимо, не создан я для тихой размеренной жизни. Мне всё время нужно быть чем-то занятым, иначе я просто свихнусь от скуки.

Призрачная вода, едва не затопившая город, и стихи, появлявшиеся на небе в течение следующих дней, только подлили масла в огонь. Я уже знал, что расследованиями подобных дел в Ехо ведает Малое Тайное Сыскное Войско, и хотел уж было рискнуть и явиться в Дом у Моста, чтобы предложить им свои услуги в качестве консультирующего детектива, однако не успел – вскоре все эти чудеса в решете прекратились. Видимо, Войско всё же отловило того, кто сотворил все эти художества.

Тогда я решил заняться здесь расследованиями преступлений, как и в своей прежней жизни, самостоятельно. Теперь я стал целенаправленно читать городские газеты и, меняя внешность, шататься по трактирам, собирая сплетни, в поисках информации о необычных и загадочных преступлениях. И наконец нашёл.

В данный момент мы протискивались сквозь пёструю толпу людей, прибывших со всех концов Соединённого Королевства на ежегодную ярмарку в Нумбане, направляясь в сторону шатра Правдивого Пророка.

\- Ты же был рядом со мной, когда я опрашивал свидетелей, и не мог не заметить, - удивился я его недогадливости, но, судя по недоуменному выражению лица, Джон по-прежнему подтормаживал. - Все они утверждали, что видели, как из шатра Пророка выскочил человек с ножом в руке, но никто из них не сказал, что видел, как он вошёл туда с ножом, - пояснил я.

Я умолчал о том, что перед этим уже было несколько похожих удачных убийств – никак не связанных между собой людей без всяких видимых причин и мотивов некто убивал на улицах длинным ножом, после чего бесследно исчезал. Причём большинство из убийств было совершено в Ехо, однако некоторые из них произошли далеко за пределами Соединённого Королевства. Следовательно, убийца был могущественным колдуном, ведь мало кто из здешних жителей может ходить Тёмным путём.

\- Ну и что, он мог спрятать нож под одеждой, - упорствовал Джон.

\- Подозреваемый был одет в слишком короткое узкое лоохи, в котором даже кошель некуда спрятать, не то что тесак длиной десять дюймов, - пояснил я.

\- Такими большими ножами пользуются лишь повара некоторых трактиров, - заметил вдруг он, и меня осенило.

Ну конечно! Нужно будет проверить, не работает ли этот убийца-неудачник в одном из них. Правда, трактиров в Соединённом Королевстве великое множество, поэтому искать злоумышленника всё равно что иголку в стоге сена. Однако я надеялся, что Правдивый Пророк, встретившийся с убийцей лицом к лицу и наверняка успевший перекинуться с ним парой фраз, сможет сообщить мне об особенностях его внешности и манеры речи, которые позволят сузить круг поисков. Интересно, что нужно было сказать убийце, чтобы он отказался от своего намерения? А может, он не отказался и рано или поздно вернётся, чтобы довершить начатое?

Мы почти пришли. К палатке выстроилась очередь из жаждущих узнать «всю правду о себе» (как гласила табличка при входе), так что нам пришлось стать в хвост. Довольно самонадеянное заявление, на мой взгляд. Интересно, что такого, чего я сам не знаю, может этот самопровозглашённый Пророк поведать обо мне? Да я и сам смогу рассказать всю его подноготную, стоит мне лишь взглянуть на него.

\- Шерлок, ты не против, если я отлучусь ненадолго, пока ты стоишь в очереди, чтобы купить зеркальных карпов, которых мы видели по дороге сюда. Если запечь их в сметане, то будет просто объедение, - вывел меня из размышлений голос Ватсона.

Я отвернулся от шатра Пророка, чтобы ответить, поэтому пропустил миг его исчезновения, спохватившись лишь когда услышал разочарованные возгласы. Резко обернувшись назад, я увидел, что на месте шатра растерянно озирались два молодых мужчины, одетые, как жители Ехо. Судя по всему, пресловутые тайные сыскари, спугнувшие ценного свидетеля. Полицейские во всех мирах одинаково тупы.

\- Чёрт! Исчез! А я не успел с ним поговорить. Нужно было не слушать тебя и войти без очереди, - не сдержался я, хоть Джон был ни в чём не виноват. Это я сглупил, не начав опрос с главного свидетеля, по счастливой случайности не ставшего потерпевшим.

\- Ничего страшного, - успокоила меня одна почтенная матрона в старомодном длиннополом бордовом лоохи, - такое уже бывало, через несколько дней он появится снова. Скорее всего, Пророк устаёт, ведь предсказания отнимают немало сил, и отправляется восстанавливаться в уединённое место.

\- Не подскажете, куда именно? – спросил я наудачу.

\- Сие мне неведомо. Лучше подождите его здесь.

Больше всего на свете я ненавидел ждать. Перспектива провести ещё одну ночь в задрипанной гостинице, переполненной разным сбродом, меня не вдохновляла. Если бы я был один, тотчас бы отправился прямиком домой Тёмным Путём. Но Джон не мог ходить даже чужим Тёмным Путём, поэтому нам придётся в течение многих часов трястись по ухабам в амобиллере до Ехо.

\- Покупай свою рыбу, и поехали домой, - бросил я Джону, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал не слишком грубо.

\- Мы больше не будем беседовать со свидетелями?

\- На сегодня хватит. Мне нужно поговорить с Правдивым Пророком, остальные вряд ли смогут прояснить это дело.

\- Ладно, тогда я куплю ещё овощей, специй и зелени, - ответил Джон.

Порой меня поражала его невозмутимость. И только я один знал, какой ураган за ней кроется…

Ураган вырвался на свободу, когда за нами, припорошенными дорожной пылью и пропахшими потом, захлопнулась входная дверь. Джон поставил на пол корзины с продуктами и, притиснув меня к стене, впился в мои губы требовательным поцелуем. Сильные руки сжали меня в объятиях. Не то чтобы я был против, но всё же не мешало сперва помыться с дороги.

\- Джон, давай сначала искупаемся, - шепнул я, пытаясь совладать с огненным клубком внизу живота, в который моментально превратились мои внутренности.

\- Пожалуй, в ванной нам действительно будет удобнее, - он прикусил мочку моего уха, зная, что после этого я буду согласен на всё.

С трудом оторвавшись друг от друга, мы спустились в подвал и открыли тёплую воду, набирая её во все шесть бассейнов для омовения (неимоверная роскошь по меркам даже богатого лондонца, но обычное дело для рядового жителя Ехо). Пока бассейны наполнялись, мы успели не только раздеться, но и вдоволь наглядеться друг на друга. Первое торопливое омовение мы совершили в разных бассейнах, чтобы встретиться потом в самом просторном из них. Хотя, будь он даже крохотным, это вряд ли бы нам помешало. Потому что мы не могли отлипнуть друг от друга, в буквальном смысле приклеиваясь друг к другу чистой гладкой кожей.

С Джоном никогда не угадаешь, кто на этот раз будет сверху. Вот и теперь, когда я был почти на сто процентов уверен, что он сейчас рывком поставит меня на колени и отымеет, как последнюю сучку, он вдруг ослабил натиск и повернулся ко мне спиной. Вода и мыльная пена облегчили проникновение, и вскоре я уже размеренно двигался в жаркой тесной глубине, задыхаясь от нараставшего возбуждения и прикусывая плечо Джона.


	4. Макс. Без пол-литра не разобраться

Стоило мне высунуть нос из дома, как жизнь вошла в привычную колею и завертелась многоцветной круговертью из старых и новых друзей, чудящих сновидцев и прочей неотложной ночной работы, заставлявшей меня бегать по Ехо, словно раненый лось. Посиделки с друзьями, заканчивавшиеся далеко за полночь, разговоры за камрой ни о чём и обо всём на свете, зов Джуффина, будивший меня на рассвете после каких-то жалких трёх часов сна – как же мне не хватало всего этого на протяжении моего затянувшегося отсутствия. Первое время я упивался общением, работой и прогулками по ночному Ехо, чувствуя, как и подобает пьяному, лёгкую эйфорию и ощущение собственного могущества.

А ещё был Шурф, настолько обрадовавшийся моему возвращению, что, несмотря на дикую загруженность в Ордене, проявляя чудеса изворотливости, частенько выкраивал время, чтобы обучить меня искусству хождения Тёмным Путём или просто вместе пообедать. При всей своей несхожести мы идеально дополняли друг друга. Своей сдержанностью и педантичностью он уравновешивал мой неуравновешенный характер и крайне безалаберную натуру, ну а я, в свою очередь, не позволял ему погрязнуть в занудстве. Короче, одним своим присутствием он успокаивал меня, не позволяя паниковать по любому мало-мальски подходящему для этого поводу, а я вытаскивал из него беззаботного авантюриста, прятавшегося за маской бесстрастности. Жаль только, что после того, как он с моей подачи стал Великим Магистром Ордена Семилистника, мы могли проводить вместе так мало времени.

Моё же свободное от основной работы время было отдано обосновавшемуся в Мохнатом доме зверинцу, состоявшему из псов, кошаков, чудовища, с какого-то перепуга решившего, что жилище Сэра Ночного Кошмара, официально именуемого «Смерть на Королевской службе», как нельзя лучше подходит в качестве убежища от его кровожадного создателя, и Меламори, для устрашения сограждан периодически принимающей облик Арварохского хуба.

Мы с Нумминорихом оказались отличным тандемом, успешно возвращавшим сновидцев на их историческую родину. Правда, поначалу мне пришлось изрядно поломать голову над этой задачей. Но вскоре выяснилось, что Мастер Нюхач по запаху мог определить, откуда к нам явилось очередное сонное чудо. Дальше в игру вступал я, утаскивая нас вместе со сновидцем в Коридор между Мирами, Нумминорих, словно ищейка, вёл по следу, указывая путь в нужный мир. Прибыв на место назначения, я швырял Смертный шар в спящую тушку, ну а поскольку, несмотря на все сотворённые мной бесчинства, в душе я гуманист, то тушка, вместо того чтобы откинуть грабки, выполняла мой приказ проснуться и жить долго и счастливо. Танцуют все…

 

Вскоре после моего возвращения, вернее, после того, как весть о нём разлетелась по столице Соединённого Королевства, мы с Джуффином посетили приём во дворце Рулх. Гуриг бросал на меня печальные взгляды, но тогда я не придал этому значения. Я приписал бледный вид короля измучившим его условностями придворного этикета и плохой камре, от которой становилось тоскливо в желудке, поэтому не нашёл ничего лучшего, как угостить его вишнёвым компотом, выуженным из Щели между Мирами. Оказав помощь Его симпатичному Величеству в щекотливом деле с невесть откуда взявшейся самозваной королевой, оказавшейся очередной сновидицей (мёдом им тут, что ли, намазано?), мы с Джуффином покинули королевскую резиденцию.

Признаться, я тогда не обратил внимания на рассказ шефа о том, что Рогро Жииль, на протяжении многих лет бывший любовником Гурига VIII, завёл роман с близнецами из Куманского халифата и мотается теперь всё время туда-сюда, а стоило бы… Это, а также додумайся я вовремя побеседовать с леди Юлией, вышивавшей некоторое время в моём теле, о её личной жизни в Ехо, избавило бы меня от одной крайне неприятной ситуации, в которую я вскоре влип по своему недомыслию. Ладно, не буду перескакивать с пятого на десятое и начну по порядку.

А началось всё с того, что однажды Его Величество, изменив внешность, явился в Мохнатый дом под видом профессора, дабы взглянуть на умное чудовище. Базилио был несказанно рад новому знакомому, ведь овеществлённым иллюзиям, да ещё и таким ужасным, на взгляд добрых горожан, возбранялось гулять по улицам Ехо. И о чём только думал Трикки Лай, готовя сей фокус к детскому празднику? Гуриг, увлечённо разгадывавший замысловатые головоломки на пару с Базилио, выглядел не менее довольным и всё просил у меня очередную порцию компота. Странно, Его Величество ведь тоже маг не из последних, а до сих пор не научился таскать для себя еду и напитки из других миров. А может быть, дело в том, что никто не додумался его этому обучить? Ведь с точки зрения окружающих, действующий монарх и так всегда может получить всё, что только пожелает. А зря, ведь этот полезный фокус вполне мог пригодиться ему не только во время путешествий на остров Муримах, но и во дворце.

 

Визиты короля в Мохнатый дом стали привычными, и я был всецело уверен, что он приходит сюда только ради чудовища и очередного стакана компота до тех пор, пока мы не оказались в доме одни, если не считать вышколенных слуг и уснувшего в гостиной зверинца.

\- Ещё компота? – услужливо предложил я.

\- Да, пожалуй, - согласился Его Величество.

В этот раз я выудил для него смородиново-яблочный компот. Король, сделав на собой видимое усилие, выпил его.

\- Макс, похоже, с меня довольно компота, - сказал он, отдавая мне пустой гранёный стакан из тех, что были популярны в советские времена на моей исторической родине среди алкоголиков и домохозяек.

\- Понимаю, набил оскомину. Я мог бы вытащить для нас кофе или ещё что-нибудь, - предложил я, не замечая, что Гуриг всё ещё стоит на расстоянии шага от меня.

\- Макс, дело вовсе не в компоте, а в нас с тобой. Почему ты меня избегаешь? Тебе не нравится эта внешность? – Его загадочное Величество сделало последний шаг и оказалось лицом к лицу со мной, и я с удивлением увидел на его настоящем лице… желание.

Не успел я запаниковать, как его губы прижались к моим, яростно целуя, а монаршьи руки обняли меня. Так вот в чём дело! – дошло наконец до меня. Король остался без любовника и решил найти в моём лице ему замену. Дюжину вурдалаков мне под одеяло! Я на такое не подписывался! Будь он хоть трижды монарх, но я нормальный мужик и останусь таковым!

\- Ваше Величество, мы не должны… - я разорвал поцелуй и попытался тактично отодвинуть Гурига от себя, но это оказалось непросто, ведь в одной руке у меня по-прежнему был стакан.

\- Макс, ты что? - на лице короля было написано искреннее недоумение.

\- Прошу вас, немедленно отпустите меня, - вот теперь я по-настоящему паниковал. А с перепугу с меня станется плюнуть Его Величеству в лицо ядовитой слюной, что чревато сменой династии.

\- Убери от него руки! Ты что, не слышал, что он сказал?! – в дверном проёме нарисовался Шурф, который по счастливой случайности как раз решил меня навестить.

Внешне он выглядел почти спокойным, крайнюю степень бешенства выдавали лишь игравшие на скулах желваки и совершенно безумные, потемневшие от ревности глаза. Глаза Безумного Рыбника, грозившего вот-вот вырваться на свободу. Ёпт! И этот туда же… А я-то думал, что мы с ним просто друзья. И тут я вспомнил, что Лонли-Локли, как и король, являлся потомком бисексуальных по своей природе кейифайев. Чёрт, может быть, я, сам того не ведая, дал Шурфу основания полагать, что между нами возможно нечто большее? Я ведь однажды уже влип в самом начале нашего знакомства, не зная, что похлопывание по спине здесь означает, что мы теперь с ним друзья. Что если совместный сон на одной подушке здесь означает, что мы теперь… Ну конечно! О, етидрёный хряп!

Наконец-то отпустивший меня король и Шурф буравили друг друга полными ненависти взглядами. То, что я ощущал до сих пор, с настоящей паникой и рядом не стояло. Ведь не далее, как вчера, Лонли-Локли перечислил мне краткий перечень ситуаций, которые могут скоропостижно привести Соединённое Королевство к гражданской войне. Если Великий Магистр Ордена Семилистника, Благостного и Единственного, сейчас испепелит короля или, наоборот, Его Величество придушит Великого Магистра единственного разрешённого в королевстве магического ордена, то гражданская война гарантированно разразится уже сегодня. А оно мне надо? А оно всем нам надо? Только ведь жизнь начала налаживаться. 

Нужно было срочно разруливать эту ситуацию. Но как? Я всё так же стоял дурак-дураком со стаканом в руке. Когда мне надоело ощущение собственного бессилия, я разозлился и грохнул стакан об пол. Звук бьющегося стекла разбудил собак. Учуяв Шурфа, Друппи и Дримарондо бросились к нему с радостным лаем, стремясь облизать с ног до головы. Это немного разрядило ситуацию.

\- Шурф, ты ведь не торопишься? – спросил Дримарондо, заискивающе виляя хвостом. – Ты сможешь с нами погулять? А то Макс всё время отказывается, ссылаясь на занятость.

\- Нет, почему же? Как раз сейчас я вполне мог бы погулять с вами, а Шурф наверняка согласится составить нам компанию, – схватился я за благовидный предлог поскорее слинять, а заодно и друга увести от греха подальше. Я одарил Шурфа таким многозначительным взглядом, что не понять его мог разве что полный дебил, а друг мой дебилом не был.

\- У меня есть примерно полтора часа и часть этого времени я вполне могу уделить прогулке, если конечно… - он замялся, не зная, как лучше назвать короля, не раскрывая его инкогнито.

\- Я не против, мне как раз пора возвращаться к моей научной работе. Нужно обобщить и систематизировать полученную сегодня информацию, - Его Величество уже взял себя в руки и теперь излучал привычное добродушие. Золотой всё же у него характер! Или просто натренированный ежедневными битвами с придворными крючкотворами?

Король сдержанно кивнул нам и ушёл Тёмным путём. Вольно ж ему, а мне теперь с Шурфом разбираться… Но это можно было отложить на неопределённое потом, а сейчас мы с ним и собаками вывалились на улицу. Друппи то забегал далеко вперёд, то возвращался к нам, радостно повизгивая и всем своим видом демонстрируя полное и безоговорочное счастье. Дримарондо некоторое время вёл себя более сдержанно, как и подобает говорящей учёной собаке, но это быстро ему наскучило, и он тоже стал наматывать круги на пару с Друппи. Шурф достал трубку и закурил. Сейчас он выглядел вполне привычно. А я всё возвращался в мыслях к нашей давней поездке в Кеттари, куда мы в целях конспирации поехали под видом семьи, понимая, что, скорее всего, с неё и началось особое отношение Шурфа ко мне. Разгуливая рядом с ним днём под личиной леди Мэрилин, деля по ночам одну кровать, угощая косячком, после которого Лонли-Локли впервые за сто с лишним лет позволил себе расслабиться, вероятно, я нарушил какие-то личные границы, что означало…

\- Макс, не томи, задавай уже свои вопросы. Я же вижу, что ещё немного, и ты лопнешь от любопытства, - нарушил вдруг молчание Шурф.

И правда, лопну.

\- Почему? – только и смог вымолвить я, затрудняясь сформулировать весь рой вопросов, вертевшихся у меня в голове.

\- Чуть не бросился в драку с Его Величеством? Я видел, что тебе неприятны его прикосновения и, признаюсь, мне не понравилось, что он позволил себе по отношению к тебе то, чего не позволял я.

\- А почему ты раньше?..

\- Макс, я ведь не идиот и прекрасно понял, как ты относишься к подобным вещам ещё тогда, когда ты, стесняясь и краснея, пытался объяснить мне значение одного ругательства, сказанного тобой, когда я пытался тебя разбудить.

Я мысленно разразился многоэтажной матерной тирадой по поводу своего косноязычия и умственных способностей заодно, ругая себя на чём свет стоит. «Это такое животное, но в то же время – все тот же не заслуживающий уважения мужчина, у которого проблемы с задним проходом» - это ж надо было такое сморозить?! Ну и что, что я тогда не знал о том, что у Шурфа часть кейфайской крови и он может быть бисексуалом. Представляю, как ему, наверное, было неприятно услышать от меня подобное после того, как мы разделили с ним сон.

\- Прости, если я обидел тебя тогда, - я понимал, что извинения вряд ли могут сейчас исправить ситуацию, но я должен был это сказать. Мои тараканы в голове – это мои личные проблемы, и я не собирался лишаться из-за них друга. – Я не думал, что ты… - чёрт, я, словно тургеневская девушка, не мог выдавить из себя неприличное слово.

\- Макс, ты ещё слишком молод, чтобы судить других по себе. Тебе не в чем себя винить. Мне было вполне достаточно того, что у нас с тобой особые отношения, а уж как их называть, любовью или дружбой, всё равно. Ну а что касается секса, то я давно научился смирять не только свой дух, но и тело.

Ага, как же. Я вспомнил то, что ощущал по отношению к себе, оказавшись ненадолго в шкуре Шурфа после Обмена Ульвиара. Я принял это тогда за жажду моей крови, но на самом деле это была жажда иного рода.

\- Шурф, я не хочу терять нашу дружбу, но я и правда не могу, - проблеял я.

\- Ты просто думаешь сейчас, что не можешь, как раньше не мог прокладывать Тёмный Путь и много чего ещё. На самом деле это лишь вопрос мировоззрения, которое меняется со временем и опытом.

Вот тебе и раз… Неужели он всё ещё на что-то надеется? Я вспомнил слова Джуффина, который не раз говорил мне, что надежда – глупое чувство. Но у меня не повернулся язык повторить это вслух. Я и так уже облажался по полной программе и, похоже, исчерпал свой лимит удивления на сегодня. Не стоило усугублять. Я припустил вперёд, пытаясь перегнать собак, а Шурф тактично отстал.


	5. Шерлок. Бегство от себя

Я проснулся задолго до рассвета, проспав всего четыре часа, но этого было вполне достаточно. Сон внутри такого прекрасного сна был бы бесцельной тратой времени, а я всегда был противником подобного. Несколько минут я лежал, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию спящего рядом Джона, а потом встал, подоткнул вокруг него одеяло и тихо вышел из комнаты. Я чувствовал себя виноватым. Я и здесь нашёл своё призвание, а он – нет. Джон не мог устроиться на работу в больницу, ведь тут не было больниц. Его профессия оказалась бесполезной. Потому что местные жители если и болели, то обращались к знахарям – колдунам, специализировавшимся на целительстве. Раньше я был бы только рад, что Ватсон всё время со мной, но сейчас понимал, что подобное положение вещей не может продолжаться долго. Джон ведь не моя домработница, чтобы всё время хлопотать на кухне, и не собака, чтобы бегать за мной по улицам. Его жизнь не должна быть придатком к моей. Если даже меня это начинает тяготить, то каково ему? С этим срочно нужно было что-то делать. Необходимо было найти ему какую-нибудь работу или хобби, иначе мы вскоре озвереем и рассоримся вдрызг из-за какой-нибудь мелочи типа грязных ботинок или моего опоздания к ужину.

Если медицина отпадает, то чем бы он мог здесь заняться? Писать, - услужливо подсказала память. Вот только что именно писать? Интернета здесь не существовало, значит, блог отпадает. Художественная литература в этом мире отсутствовала как таковая. Вероятно, мемуары Великих Магистров и реальные исторические хроники оказывались намного увлекательнее, чем любые выдумки. Что уж и говорить о таких полезных вещах, как книги с заклинаниями на все случаи жизни? Таким образом, оставались всего две газеты, выпускавшиеся в Ехо и принадлежавшие одному и тому же человеку, Рогро Жиилю, у которого и так было предостаточно корреспондентов. Вероятно, в ближайшее время мне стоит нанести ему визит и подкинуть идею начать печатать на последней странице «Суеты Ехо» не только объявления, но и отрывки из рассказов Джона. Нужно будет собрать информацию об этом господине и проанализировать, что может его заинтересовать, чтобы задать Джону подходящую тему.

 

Я думал об этом, принимая ванну. Плеснув напоследок в только что выбритое лицо холодной воды, я почувствовал себя достаточно бодрым. В идеале мне не помешало бы выпить чашечку кофе, который в этом мире, к сожалению, не произрастал. Поэтому мне оставалось лишь закурить, дабы активизировать мыслительный процесс. О сигаретах здесь понятия не имели, зато мне удалось купить на Сумеречном рынке трубку и кисет с курительной смесью, отдалённо напоминающей табак. Джон наверняка принялся бы ворчать, что я курю натощак, но запихивать в себя пищу с утра пораньше мне не хотелось. Тем более что сначала её нужно было бы приготовить, а заниматься этим у меня никогда не было желания. Да и Джон пока не мог начать ругаться по той простой причине, что он всё ещё находился в объятиях Морфея. Поэтому я устроился на веранде в компании трубки, дым от которой, проникая в лёгкие, чудесным образом прояснял сознание.

Вчера из-за игривого настроения Ватсона мне так и не удалось подумать над разгадкой покушения на Правдивого Пророка. В этом покушении и состоявшихся убийствах было немало странностей. Например, зачем кому-то совершать нападения в людных местах? Ведь рано или поздно, его могли поймать, несмотря на способность ходить Тёмным путём. Вероятность того, что однажды среди окружающей убийцу и жертву толпы окажется достаточно сильный маг, который не пожелает оставаться в стороне, не следовало исключать. Если только убийца по каким-либо причинам не пытался намеренно привлечь к себе внимание. Если сам не желал быть пойманным. 

Случись такое в Англии, я был бы уверен, что преступления спланировал мой знакомый злодей-консультант. С другой стороны, почему здесь не мог существовать не менее изворотливый преступный гений? Что если этих людей кому-то заказали и этот кто-то явно не в восторге от того, чем ему приходится заниматься? А сдаться властям он не может, поскольку его шантажируют. У каждого ведь есть близкие люди, ради которых человек готов пойти на преступление. Теоретически такое возможно. Чёрт, в Ехо мне всё ещё катастрофически не хватало информации. Видимо, всё же придётся наводить мосты с местной полицией или Тайным сыском.

В который раз пожалев об отсутствии интернета, я с трудом дождался рассвета, оставил Джону записку, что вернусь к вечеру, и отправился собирать сплетни по трактирам. После этого я намеревался заглянуть к владельцу и по совместительству редактору газет «Суета Ехо» и «Королевский голос», а потом до вечера засесть в городской библиотеке.

Для лучшего сбора информации я решил разбить завтрак на части – сперва слегка перекусил в одном из ближайших к нашему дому трактиров, а пироги с камрой решил отведать в «Обжоре Бунбе». Окинув взглядом переполненный зал, я заметил за одним из столиков рыжеволосого худощавого парня, которого видел вчера в Нумбане на месте исчезнувшего шатра Правдивого Пророка. Если до этого я собирался сесть за любой из немногих свободных в это время столиков, то теперь мне нужно было обосноваться поблизости от него, чтобы послушать, о чём он беседует со своим спутником.

Камра здесь, как и сулила молва, действительно оказалась лучшей в городе, а пироги – так вообще выше всяких похвал. Но, признаться, в тот момент это меня мало заботило, поскольку я сосредоточенно вслушивался в разговор за соседним столиком. И разговор этот оказался весьма занятным. Беседовавшие оказались коллегами. Тот, что был моложе, звался Максом (неужто тот самый сэр Макс?) и как раз занимался расследованием интересующего меня дела, а его товарищ, судя по всему, был экспертом по части того, где можно вкуснее всего поесть, и охотно делился с ним своими знаниями. Так я узнал о новом трактире «Свет Саллари», который недавно открыла семья, приехавшая в Ехо из маленького приморского городка в Урдере.

Странно, но одежда и манеры сэра Макса никак не вязались с его устрашающей репутацией. Кошатник, собачник, любитель поесть и выпить не дурак, он производил впечатление добродушного и компанейского человека. Хм, а это что за странные ворсинки на рукаве его лоохи? Вероятно, ещё одно животное, причём довольно экзотическое.

Внезапно Макс (язык не поворачивался назвать его сэром) удивил меня тем, что достал из-под столешницы чашку ароматного кофе и закурил. Настоящие сигареты, а не то козье дерьмо, что здесь именуют табаком! Я жадно втягивал ноздрями долетавший до моего столика дым и думал о том, как бы мне втереться в доверие к этому могущественному колдуну, который умеет добывать столь необходимые мне вещи. Ведь, право же, не подойдёшь сейчас вот так запросто к его столику, чтобы стрельнуть сигаретку.

Однако открытая улыбка сэра Макса говорила о том, что он прост в общении. И если как следует обставить наше знакомство, то он наверняка поделится не только интересующей меня информацией, но и угостит кофе и сигаретой.

После того, как мои соседи закончили трапезу и встали из-за стола, я решил проследить за ними. Когда Макс и его коллега вышли из трактира, я встал перед дилеммой, за кем из них мне идти, поскольку они направились в разные стороны. При этом спутник сэра Макса быстро изменил внешность, превратившись в пожилую леди. Значит, это был Мастер Слышащий, занимавшийся сейчас тем же, что и я, – сбором и анализом информации. Немного поколебавшись, я решил, что не стоит преследовать осторожничающего сэра Кофу, который не хочет, чтобы его узнавали, и направился вслед за беспечно вышагивавшим и глазеющим по сторонам Максом. Визиты к Рогро Жиилю и в библиотеку могли подождать до завтра, поскольку Макс сел в амобиллер и рванул с места с такой скоростью, что мне срочно понадобилось искать возницу, дабы не потерять его из вида.


	6. Макс. Счастье в труде

Верный принципу «Не откладывайте на завтра, положите на всё уже сегодня», возвратившись домой, я сразу пошёл спать. Однако поскольку я по-прежнему хотел сказать пару ласковых этой стерляди леди Юлии, подставившей меня, то вполне естественно, что я ей проснился. При этом оказались мы не в Ехо, а в пиццерии «Челентано», что неподалёку от её дома. Заметно похудевшая с нашей последней и единственной встречи дамочка с аппетитом уплетала блинчики с ветчиной, оставляя на них отпечатки ядовито-красной помады. В своём алом свитерке она сливалась с такой же по цвету обивкой мягкого диванчика, на котором сидела. Интересно, что это, мимикрия или предупреждающий окрас? Она не обращала на меня ровным счётом никакого внимания и продолжала поедать мучное и сладкое, запивая чаем. Судя по количеству съестного на столе, это грозило затянуться надолго.

\- Может, всё-таки прервёшь трапезу, чтобы поговорить со мной? Чай не жрать сюда пришли, - возмутился я столь вопиющему невниманию к своей драгоценной персоне.

\- И это тоже, - наконец-то она удостоила меня ответом. – Ты не представляешь, какая это пытка всё время сидеть на диете и не иметь возможности налопаться пирожных с кремом или пиццы. Накушал жирок, пока сидел в моём теле, а мне теперь с ним борись. Чуть ли не каждую ночь снятся всевозможные торты и прочие высококалорийные вкусности, но обычно я даже во сне понимаю, что мне нельзя их есть.

\- Ну ты-то в моём теле тоже времени зря не теряла, - заметил я. - Может, расскажешь о своих шашнях с королём? И чем ты только думала?!

\- Да я вообще не думала, когда на него смотрела. Макс, понимаешь, это мой типаж, мне всегда нравились высокие голубоглазые брюнеты с правильными чертами лица. А он вдобавок ко всему ещё и король, к тому же сам начал оказывать мне (вернее, тебе) знаки внимания. Думаешь, часто красавцы-мужчины в реальной жизни клюют на таких женщин, как я? Когда тебе настолько за тридцать, что уже за сорок, и ты не обладаешь модельной внешностью, то шансы завязать какие бы то ни было романтические отношения асимптотически приближаются к нулю.

\- И ты решила воспользоваться моим телом, чтобы переспать с ним. А о последствиях ты подумала? Почему ты не предупредила меня?

\- Господи, сколько шуму поднял из-за пары поцелуев… Ничего большего между нами не было. А хоть бы и было. Какие нафиг последствия? Чего ты истеришь, ты ж не залетел бы от него, - вдруг выдала она и начала хихикать.

У меня зародилось подозрение, что она намеренно скрыла от меня своё маленькое приключение с Его Симпатичным Величеством.

\- По-твоему, это смешно? – обиделся я. – То есть тебе фиолетово, как мне теперь выкручиваться из этой щекотливой ситуации. Перед Гуригом неудобно, а тут ещё и Шурф… Только не говори мне, что ты и с ним…

\- Замутила? Нет, он надёжный, спокойный, но ужасно нудный, и совсем не в моём вкусе. А что, Шурф тоже подбивал к тебе клинья? Интересненько… - промурлыкала она с мечтательным видом и отхлебнула горячего шоколада из крохотной чашечки. – Чёрт, такой шикарный сюжет, и почему мне раньше в голову не пришло вас зашипперить?

\- Чего?.. – прифигел я, вспоминая наброски рассказа, найденного мной в её ноутбуке.

\- Ну, спейринговать, - она уже откровенно ржала надо мной. – Блин, Макс, ну почему ты так боишься потерять свою мужественность? На самом деле в твоём поведении довольно много женского.

\- Звиздец, - не сдержался я. - Пардон за мой французский. Вот уж не думал, что леди сейчас млеют не от дамских романов, а от чтива о брутальных мужиках, которые любят друг друга.

\- Двадцать первый век на дворе. Это сейчас нормально, - улыбнулась она. – Скушай десерт «Нежность» и успокойся. Никто тебя не насилует.

\- Хоть за это спасибо, - проворчал я.

Действительно, стресс нужно было заесть. Я подцепил из вазочки ложечкой немного творожной массы с кусочком ананаса. Оказалось довольно вкусно, и я не заметил, как съел всё до дна.

\- Ну и что мне теперь делать? – я понимал, что вопрос был чисто риторическим, но леди Юлия неожиданно прищурилась, глядя на меня сквозь затемнённые очки, и ответила:

\- Вспомни фильм «Стакан воды» с Кириллом Лавровым, там есть ответ: если за маленькую державу будут бороться две могущественных, то у неё есть шанс уцелеть.

\- Спасибо вам с кисточкой за такой совет, они ж поубивают друг друга.

\- Нифига! – возразила она. - Гуриг и Шурф намного старше и мудрей тебя. Они понимают, что от них зависит слишком много народа, и не станут совершать опрометчивых поступков, если ты, конечно, не будешь их провоцировать.

\- Да я на глаза им показываться не стану, не то, что провоцировать, - честно признался я.

\- В конце концов, ты же Вершитель, как захочешь, так всё и будет, - напомнила она и приступила к пицце с курицей и грибами. Во даёт, после сладкого!

Наш разговор и принятое решение немного успокоили меня, поэтому я задрых сном праведника. Однако насладиться в полной мере заслуженным отдыхом мне не удалось, ибо на рассвете меня разбудил зов сэра Джуффина Халли. Этот злодей решил откомандировать меня в Нумбану для расследования обстоятельств нападения на Правдивого Пророка. Эта поездка оказалась очень кстати. Король не сможет прийти ко мне в гости, если меня не будет дома, да и от необходимости общаться с Лонли-Локли я тоже буду некоторое время избавлен. А чтобы они не вздумали нечаянно нагрянуть ко мне в Нумбану, я возьму с собой безопасного и приятного во всех отношениях спутника – Нумминориха. Как ни крути, отъезд был мне на руку. Закончив разговор с Почтеннейшим Начальником, я в очередной раз задумался, не читает ли он мои мысли, густо покраснел, затем мысленно сказал: «Нафиг!» и отправился принимать водные процедуры.

 

Поездка оказалась небезынтересной, но толку от неё было как от козла молока. Я не дождался от Пророка ни описания преступника, ни жутких откровений о себе любимом. «Ты – сэр Макс из Ехо», да это каждая собака знает. Мог бы придумать что-нибудь пооригинальнее, если он действительно пророк. И какого хляба сему доморощенному прорицателю нужно было сразу после этого исчезать (если он, конечно, не хотел меня взбесить)? Так что пришлось возвращаться в Ехо с несолоным хлебалом, ибо мой многомудрый шеф решил, что в Нумбане могут по очереди дежурить остальные сотрудники Малого Тайного Сыскного войска, а использовать для этого меня всё равно, что колоть орехи электронным микроскопом (научил его на свою голову этой мудрёной аналогии). 

Конечно, мне льстило столь высокое мнение начальства, однако по изложенным выше причинам я рассчитывал на более продолжительное пребывание вне дома. Поэтому, прибыв в столицу Соединённого Королевства, немедленно отправился шататься по трактирам в обществе сэра Кофы. К бывшему шефу полиции уж точно даже изменивший внешность король не сможет подобраться неузнанным. Я понимал, что не смогу бегать от этой проблемы вечно, но успокаивал себя тем, что обязательно подумаю об этом завтра, а сегодня должен решать более насущные вопросы – разгадывать загадки, ловить преступников и уплетать поварские изыски. Чем я и занимался с переменным успехом на протяжении следующих трёх дней.

А потом случилось нечто странное. Я возвращался вечером в Мохнатый Дом после почти семейных посиделок в «Свете Саллари», размышляя о том, куда бы мне ещё заглянуть по дороге, чтобы как можно дольше добираться домой, как вдруг мимо меня промчался человек с ножом в руке, одетый в перепачканное кровью короткое светлое лоохи. За ним гнался высокий мужчина в длинном бирюзовом лоохи, к тюрбану которого крепилась маска из лёгкой полупрозрачной ткани, почти полностью зарывавшая лицо. Всё это я заметил уже на бегу, потому что сразу припустил вслед за ними, мгновенно поняв, что человек с ножом – это и есть мой подозреваемый. Преступник нырнул во дворы. Теперь ему приходилось перелезать через заборы, взбираться на крыши сараев и спрыгивать с них, но он не сбавлял скорость. Мы с незнакомцем в маске старались не отставать от него.

В очередной раз спрыгнув с крыши, злоумышленник внезапно исчез. Ушёл Тёмным Путём – понял я и, недолго думая, сиганул следом. Приземлившись, я принялся лихорадочно искать начало чужого Тёмного Пути. К немалому удивлению найти его всего за пару секунд и суметь воспользоваться удалось не только мне, но и моему спутнику. Мы шагнули в темноту и внезапно вынырнули в разгаре дня среди многолюдной рыночной площади, оказавшись, судя по витавшим здесь ароматам и необычным одеждам прохожих, где-то в Куманском Халифате. И всё же, несмотря на все наши старания, мы не преуспели - преследуемому удалось быстро затеряться в толпе. Незнакомец обратил на меня взор своих зелёно-голубых глаз и заговорил:

\- А неплохо пробежались? Моё имя Шерлок Холмс, - едва заметный акцент выдавал в нём чужестранца.

Я всё силился вспомнить, где я мог видеть столь необычные глаза, но так и не смог. Порой моя память превращается в решето, сквозь которое ускользают самые важные вещи. Зато я вспомнил о правилах хорошего тона, прикрыл ладонью глаза и произнёс традиционную здесь при знакомстве фразу:

\- Вижу вас как наяву, сэр Шерлок. А меня зовут сэр Макс.

\- Вижу вас как наяву, - он повторил мой жест. Мне показалось или его кожа действительно блестела на солнце, словно покрытая перламутром?


	7. Майкрофт

Всегда спокойный Майкрофт в последние три недели места себе не находил. Сложнейшие политические кризисы казались сущей ерундой по сравнению с тем, что стряслось с его братом. Шерлок и раньше мог долго лежать на диване, полностью погружённый в себя, не реагируя на внешние раздражители, но когда он проспал больше трех суток, миссис Хадсон забила тревогу и решила побеспокоить мистера Британское правительство. Поначалу тот, памятуя о недавнем инциденте с наркотиками, заподозрил передозировку и настоял на госпитализации брата. Однако врачи быстро выяснили, что наркотики тут ни при чем. Тогда Майкрофт предположил, что так могли проявиться последствия ранения, и перевел Шерлока в неврологическое отделение. Но и там лучшие специалисты после множества обследований, не найдя объяснения состоянию пациента, лишь разводили руками.

Это не было комой. Скорее, просто сном, но только очень глубоким, похожим на летаргический. Врачи сказали, что подобное могло быть вызвано стрессом. Ну что ж, для старшего брата не было секретом, что бессердечная социопатия младшего во многом притворство. Так было удобнее, на самом же деле, эмоции он переживал, иной раз очень бурно, но фамильная бесстрастная маска была непременным атрибутом обоих Холмсов. Честно говоря, Майкрофт предвидел срыв, однако думал, что это случится намного раньше, сразу после свадьбы Ватсона. И наркопритон, где под видом очередного дела ошивался Шерлок, казался тогда наибольшим злом. И вот теперь, когда, казалось бы, всё уже позади, случилась это несчастье. Как будто мало было переживаний, которые он испытал, когда младший сдуру позволил себя подстрелить…

Медикаментозные методы выведения Шерлока из его сна оказались неэффективны, как и физиотерапия. Он оставался по-прежнему спящим. Казалось, что этот упрямец просто не желал просыпаться, бесконечно блуждая во сне по своим Чертогам и разгадывая очередную загадку. Интересно, что он там потерял? Долго ли протянет на внутривенном питании? Чем Майкрофт может помочь ему в сложившейся ситуации? Он искал всё новых врачей, но, в конце концов, все они расписывались в своём бессилии.

Раньше старший Холмс мордовал себя диетами и физическими упражнениями, а сейчас худел не по дням, а по часам, безо всяких ухищрений, как будто был связан с младшим не только кровными узами, но и на энергетическом уровне. Забросив дела государственной важности, он часами сидел у больничной койки, держа утыканную иглами капельниц родную руку и совершенно нелогично уговаривая Шерлока проснуться. Всё было без толку. Возможно, тут могла бы помочь рыбка по имени Ватсон, но она плавала в своем маленьком мутном пруду под названием «семейное счастье» и настолько погрязла в заботах о новорожденном, что так и не смогла выкроить время, дабы навестить старого друга.

Ей богу, лучше бы Шерлок завёл себе аквариумную рыбку, чем связался с Джоном. До этого детектив не позволял себе настолько поддаваться эмоциям и ошибаться. Одна из таких ошибок едва не стоила ему жизни, поскольку Шерлок автоматически исключал из числа подозреваемых близких ему людей, среди которых оказалась и новоиспеченная миссис Ватсон.

Скрипнула дверь, отрывая Майкрофта от его невесёлых размышлений. Это пришла мать, чтобы сменить его у кровати спящего, а заодно и побаловать домашней едой, которую приходилось в него чуть ли не силком впихивать.

Привычный вопрос:

\- Привет, Майк, ну как он?

Привычный ответ:

\- Все так же, без изменений.

\- Господи, и когда это закончится? - на глаза матери наворачиваются слёзы, и Майкрофт вскакивает со стула и, делая вид, что ужасно торопится, сбегает из палаты.

Потому что смотреть, как она плачет, ещё тяжелее, чем на бесчувственного брата. Потому что он сам с трудом сдерживает слёзы. Потому что сейчас отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы Шерлок, как обычно, досаждал Скотленд-Ярду или обменивался с ним колкостями.

\- Майкрофт, подожди, - она догоняет его в коридоре. – Я надеялась, что Шерлок очнется, и принесла ему куриный бульон, может, съешь его, пока он не испортился?- говорит она, надеясь, что он не заметит её шитую белыми нитками хитрость.

\- Господи, зачем лежачему столько калорий? - он закатывает глаза, делая вид, что поверил. – Я же спешу на работу и не могу позволить себе испачкать костюм жирными брызгами, - привычный довод, который мать отметает с обычной властностью:

\- А ты не торопись и ешь аккуратно.

Приходится вернуться в палату и отведать ароматного свежего варева со вкусом детства. Мать вечно потчевала их с братом бульонами, приправленными сушёным корнем петрушки, черным перцем и имбирём, когда они хворали. Тогда его наибольшей заботой была хорошая учёба, и, болея, можно было расслабиться и посвятить образовавшуюся паузу чтению книг и блаженному ничегонеделанию. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе расслабиться ни на миг, ведь от него зависело благополучие миллионов людей. Поэтому Майкрофт не имел права на слабость, равно как и на полноценный отдых.

Доев бульон с крошечными сухариками, он поцеловал маму и отправился навстречу своим повседневным обязанностям. Ведь никого не волнует, что у высокопоставленного чиновника на душе, главное, чтобы он продолжал выполнять свои функции.


	8. Шерлок. Прозрачные мотивы

Внезапно мой визави хлопнул себя рукой по лбу и воскликнул:

\- Шерлок Холмс! Это ваше настоящее имя или просто такой розыгрыш? – после секундного замешательства он добавил чуть тише:

– Однако чтобы шутить подобным образом, нужно быть как минимум путешественником между мирами, прочитавшим романы Артура Конан Дойла, ведь в Соединённом Королевстве не бывает таких имён.

В Соединённом Королевстве Угуланда, Гугуланда, Ландаланда и Уриуланда, возможно, и не бывает, а вот в Соединённом Королевстве Великобритании и Ирландии подобные имена встречаются, хоть и не слишком часто. Понятия не имею, кто такой этот Конан Дойл, поскольку со школьных времён не трачу время на чтение беллетристики, отдавая предпочтение научным трудам, а вот насчёт остального проницательный сэр Макс попал в десятку. Или пальцем в небо. Последнее более вероятно, судя по тому, как он внезапно умолк, а потом пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Нет, этого не может быть. А где орлиный нос и знаменитая трубка? - он смотрел на меня округлившимися от удивления глазами, словно разбуженная днём сова.

\- Чем вам не потрафил мой нос? – я снял маску, дабы продемонстрировать свой профиль. На фоне полной луны он, конечно, смотрелся бы намного эффектнее, но в Кумоне из-за разницы во времени с Ехо сейчас был всё ещё разгар дня. Всегда считал, что уж с носом-то мне повезло. Не то, что с чересчур вытянутой физиономией и этими дурацкими женскими губами, не говоря уже о цвете глаз, который я про себя называю «радость дальтоника».

\- Прошу прощения, вы неправильно меня поняли. У вас вполне сносный нос. Просто в книгах сэра Артура и в нашей экранизации у Холмса-Ливанова был выдающийся профиль, - затараторил сэр Макс, опасаясь, что мог невзначай обидеть меня. Ну надо же, какой вежливый… Совсем не вяжется с его репутацией. Хотя кому, как ни мне знать, насколько порой искажает факты пресса. - Впрочем, забудьте всё, что я только что наговорил. Наверняка это просто совпадение, и вы понятия не имеете, что такое экранизация.

Я с трудом сдержал улыбку, которая могла бы выдать меня с потрохами. Оказывается, мы с сэром Максом уроженцы одного мира и чужаки в Ехо. Но ему пока незачем знать об этом. Поэтому я поспешил перевести разговор на безопасную тему – об ускользнувшем от нас преступнике:

\- Вы ведь тот самый Сэр Макс из Тайного Сыска? – спросил я и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил:

\- Похоже, мы с вами охотимся на одну и ту же дичь, вы – по долгу службы, а я – из чисто спортивного интереса. Если вы не против, то можем обменяться наблюдениями о нашем подозреваемом.

\- Неужели вы смогли установить его личность? – оживился мой новый знакомый.

\- Пока нет, он так быстро промчался мимо, что я не успел толком рассмотреть его лицо под надвинутым на глаза огромным тюрбаном, зато обратил внимание на нож необычной формы, который он держал в руке. Насколько мне известно, подобными пользуются лишь повара в Урдере на побережье Великого Крайнего моря для вскрытия крупных раковин моллюсков. Таким образом, круг поисков сужается до пары дюжин прибрежных Урдерских трактиров или всего лишь нескольких приезжих оттуда.

\- Не может быть, чтобы среди таких милых людей, как хозяева «Света Саллари», оказался маньяк-убийца… - сэр Макс продемонстрировал одновременно блестящую работу мысли и совершенно несвойственный людям его возраста и рода занятий идеализм.

\- Лучше изначально не иметь иллюзий относительно окружающих, чтобы не было мучительно больно с ними расставаться, - заметил я.

Несмотря на весь свой напускной цинизм, до недавних пор я автоматически исключал близких мне людей из круга подозреваемых, за что и схлопотал пулю. А ведь в офисе Магнуссена мне стоило обратить внимание на слова Джона о том, что такими же духами пользуется его жена… Ну да ладно, всё это осталось в прежней жизни, к которой я не имел не малейшего желания возвращаться. Там мне было нечего больше ловить, кроме преступников, разумеется. Да и с этой миссией за время моего длительного отсутствия прекрасно справлялся Скотланд-Ярд. В той жизни Джон выбрал себе в спутницы жизни лгунью, зато здесь у меня был его улучшенный вариант, преданный лишь мне. Я прекрасно понимал, что сдумал его, чтобы не рехнуться от тоски и одиночества, но почему-то этот иллюзорный Ватсон казался мне более реальным, чем настоящий, оставшийся в Лондоне и с упорством пьяного стремившийся сохранить семью с женщиной, оказавшейся не той, за кого она себя выдавала.

В моей голове промелькнула шальная мысль, а что если можно было бы устроить моего Джона… нет, не в Тайный Сыск (это слишком рискованно, да и не обладает он необходимыми для этого магическими способностями), а в городскую полицию. Наверняка ведь у них существует должность, аналогичная патологоанатому. Не самая блестящая специальность для хорошего хирурга, зато ему представится возможность реализовать себя в профессиональной области. Наверняка Джон будет рад даже временной работе. Поэтому я предложил:

\- Если тела недавних жертв убийцы ещё не были преданы земле, то мой друг мог бы осмотреть их и дать квалифицированное заключение, были ли смертельные раны нанесены подобным ножом. Стоит также повторно опросить свидетелей, видевших выскочившего с ножом человека из шатра Правдивого Пророка в Нумбане. Пусть подробнее опишут не только подозреваемого, но и его нож. Коль скоро моё предположение подтвердится, то нам придётся нанести визит вашим знакомым из «Света Саллари». В случае если среди них окажется тот, за кем мы гнались, я наверняка смогу его опознать, а если – нет, то мне хотелось бы отправиться с вами в Урдер.

\- Тела нескольких жертв действительно до сих пор находятся в подвалах Управления Полного порядка. Их, конечно, осматривал Мастер, Сопровождающий Мёртвых, но вряд ли он стал акцентировать внимание на подобных деталях, так что мнение ещё одного эксперта будет не лишним, - ответил сэр Макс, ничуть не удивлённый моим внезапным предложением.

\- Отлично, тогда мы сейчас же заскочим ко мне домой за Джоном, но вот в Управление придётся добираться на амобилере, ибо он не может ходить даже чужим Тёмным Путём, - я всегда стремился ковать железо, пока горячо, и брать быка за рога. Короче, не откладывать в долгий ящик то, что можно сделать незамедлительно.

\- Не беда, я самый быстрый возница не только в Ехо, но и во всём Соединённом Королевстве, однако с тех пор, как освоил искусство хождения Тёмным Путём, успел забыть, когда мне последний раз доводилось гонять по городу так, чтобы ветер свистел в ушах, а зазевавшиеся прохожие с воплями ужаса улепётывали с дороги. Самое время вспомнить. Сэр Шерлок, вы не представляете, как мне не терпится поскорее разобраться с этим делом, - сэр Макс улыбнулся мне открытой улыбкой, словно своему давнему знакомому.

Ещё бы! Я как никто иной понимал его, ибо стоило мне найти хоть какую-то зацепку в расследуемом деле, как я превращался в одержимого, пока мне удавалось разгадать его до конца. Странно, что сэр Макс вот так сразу проникся ко мне симпатией и ни на секунду не заподозрил, что я или Ватсон можем быть шарлатанами или, того хуже, беглыми Мятежными Магистрами. Уж не знаю, в чём тут причина, в его феноменальной интуиции или в недюжинных магических способностях, позволявших сразу безошибочно определять, стоит ли доверять первому встречному. Думаю, не последнюю роль тут также сыграли моё актёрское мастерство и обстоятельства нашего знакомства. Так или иначе, но через миг, взявшись за руки, мы шагнули в гостиную моего дома на берегу реки.

Сидевший в кресле у камина Джон оторвался от чтения свежего выпуска «Королевского голоса» и бросил на нас взгляд, в котором явственно читалась зависть и плохо скрываемая ревность. Нет, он не допускал, что у меня могут быть интимные отношения с этим долговязым парнем, которого я держал за руку. Просто он испытывал очередное обострение комплекса неполноценности из-за того, что напрочь лишён магических способностей и не может мгновенно перемещаться из одного места в другое, следуя за мной, а кто-то другой может.

Чтобы приободрить его и избавить от ненужных сомнений, я подошёл к креслу и, положив руку на плечо Джона, сказал:

\- Сэр Макс позвольте представить вам моего друга и партнёра, - я чуть было не ляпнул «доктора Ватсона», но вовремя спохватился и закончил:

\- Сэра Джона Хэмиша.

Мгновенно успокоившись от моего прикосновения, такого невинного на вид, но вместе с тем сокровенного для нас двоих, Джон посмотрел на меня полным любви и обожания взглядом своих лазоревых глаз. В ответ я послал ему не менее восхищённый взгляд. Сэр Макс вылупился на нас, как баран на новые ворота, внезапно поняв, что я имею в виду не только деловое партнерство, однако быстро взял себя в руки и, прикрыв ими глаза, произнёс стандартное здесь при знакомстве приветствие:

\- Вижу вас, как наяву, сэр Джон Хэмиш.

\- Джон, это мой новый знакомый, тот самый сэр Макс из Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска, о похождениях которого ты так любишь читать.

\- Великий и ужасный, - добавил Макс, наслаждаясь выражением неподдельного изумления на лице Ватсона.

\- Вижу вас, как наяву, сэр Макс, - тоже не ударил в грязь лицом Джон, прикрывая глаза, как и следовало, одной, а не двумя ладонями.

\- Джон, сэру Максу срочно нужна твоя профессиональная помощь, - начал я.

\- Он ранен? – Джон сделался серьёзным, переключаясь в режим врача.

\- Нет. С чего ты взял? – удивился я. - Ему просто нужен свежий взгляд эксперта на тела убитых. Надеюсь, ты не против осмотреть несколько залежавшихся трупов?

\- Те самые убийства? – догадался Ватсон, поднимаясь с кресла.

\- Именно, - подтвердил я.

\- Давненько я не имел дела с трупами. Даже успел соскучиться, - в его глазах заблестели искорки азарта. - В игру, Шерлок! Ты помнишь, что получает тот, кто придёт к финишу первым, - Джон резко рванул с места и помчался ко входной двери, заметно опережая нас с Максом.

Пришлось брать ноги в руки и догонять его. Или по крайней мере сделать вид, что хочу сделать это и оказаться нынешней ночью сверху.

\- Вы всегда носитесь, как раненные лоси? – поинтересовался сэр Макс, нагоняя нас во дворе у купленного недавно по случаю подержанного амобилера.

\- Нет, иногда нам приходится бегать ещё быстрее, но ежедневные совместные тренировки позволяют поддерживать себя в хорошей форме, - как бы ненароком поддел его я. Что поделать, заметив уязвимое место человека, я принимаюсь его провоцировать, за что и заслужил репутацию фрика. У Макса такой слабинкой оказалась гомофобия.

\- А я тот ещё лентяй, - сказал сэр Макс, садясь за рычаг и делая вид, что не заметил непристойного намёка. - Хоть и понимаю, что следовало бы как минимум пару раз в неделю потренироваться до седьмого пота, но потом вспоминаю о существовании магических приёмов, с помощью которых можно легко и просто переносить любые тяжести или мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве, и решаю, что делать физические упражнения не имеет смысла.

\- Мы упражняемся не ради какого-то высокого смысла, а ради удовольствия, - устроившись на заднем сидении, я многозначительно подмигнул Джону и положил руку ему на колено. Посмотрим, сэр Макс, сможешь ли ты проигнорировать и это?

Сыщик старательно засопел, стараясь справиться с волнением, и сделал вид, что всецело сосредоточен на вождении. Всё ясно: плоды пуританского воспитания – если мы о чём-то не говорим, стало быть, этого не существует.


	9. Макс. Тщетные попытки что-либо понять

События завертелись так, что я не успел расспросить сэра Шерлока, откуда он родом и где изучал Истинную магию. Признаться, эти вопросы волновали меня не меньше, чем расследование череды немотивированных убийств. Я как раз собирался задать их, когда мы попадём к нему домой, рассчитывая посидеть за кружечкой камры в тёплой мужской компании. Но не тут-то было. Сэр Шерлок представил мне своего, как он изволил выразиться, друга и партнёра, при этом они обменялись примерно такими же взглядами, как я с леди Меламори после встречи в Квартале Свиданий и последовавшего за ней расставания, когда у нас обоих была безумная жажда близости, но не было возможности её реализовать, и приходилось просто дружить. Я, конечно, был в курсе слухов о Его Величестве Гуриге VIII и Рогро Жииле, но никогда не видел их вместе. Поэтому и представить не мог, что нормальные с виду мужчины способны так друг на друга смотреть. Это порядком выбило меня из колеи, настолько, что я и думать забыл о своих вопросах. Едва вспомнил правила хорошего тона и поздоровался с новым знакомым, прикрыв глаза обеими руками, словно бы не желая видеть подобную срамоту.

Сэр Джон оказался не менее резвым бегуном, чем сэр Шерлок, и столь же нетерпеливым, когда речь зашла о расследовании и трупах (можно подумать, он страсть как любил ими любоваться). Так что я быстро понял, попить камры и потрындеть за жизнь мне здесь не светит. Садясь на место возницы, я получил новую порцию шока – если до этого были только взгляды, от которых искрило в воздухе, то сейчас сэр Шерлок схватил своего друга за коленку, как подвыпивший студент – даму сердца. Специально он, что ли? Хоть бы лобызаться не начали, а то ведь сейчас даже глаза не закроешь, дабы не видеть сие непотребство, потому как надо следить за тем, чтобы не «поцеловаться» со встречным амобилером или не задавить ненароком какого-нибудь бедолагу, не вовремя решившего перейти дорогу. Слава Тёмным Магистрам, до этого дело не дошло, а после прибытия в Дом у Моста мои спутники стали вести себя вполне сдержанно и профессионально.

Мастер, Сопровождающий Мёртвых, сэр Скалдуар Ван Дуфунбух, был чрезвычайно любезен с невысоким обаятельным сэром Джоном Хэмишем и его… кхм, партнёром. Пока они втроём осматривали трупы, хранившиеся в обширных подземельях Дома у Моста, я успел сгонять в кабинет Джуффина, чтобы узнать у сонного Куруша, где можно посмотреть изображения различных видов ножей. Поначалу буривух, обидевшейся на меня за то, что я снова не принёс ему ни орехов, ни пирожных, послал меня в Большой Архив, что в данное время суток было равнозначно пожеланию катиться к вурдалакам, но потом смилостивился и посоветовал открыть первый том Энциклопедии Мира сэра Манги Мелифаро.

Пришлось отправиться за книгой Тёмным Путём в библиотеку Мохнатого дома. Как ни старался я ступать бесшумно и поскорее слинять со своей добычей, мне это не удалось, и я подвергся энергичному нападению дружелюбных псин. Позволив им облизать себя и вдоволь поскакать вокруг (спасибо, что хоть с ног не сбили на этот раз), я попросил Дримарондо не привлекать ко мне внимания Базилио, ибо я тогда точно застряну здесь надолго, а у меня важная встреча на службе. Псы приуныли настолько, что даже перестали вилять хвостами. Чтобы немного их утешить, пришлось пообещать внеочередную прогулку в компании меня любимого и срочно ретироваться, как всякая уважающая себя нечистая сила, тем же путём, что пришёл, Тёмным.

Уже шагая по коридорам Управления Полного Порядка, я послал зов леди Меламори, которая как раз несла вахту в Нумбане, чтобы поручить ей снова опросить всех свидетелей для выяснения типа ножа, с которым подозреваемый выскочил из шатра Правдивого Пророка. Моя прекрасная леди пообещала немедленно этим заняться, ибо она всё равно не спала после услышанного сегодня откровения этого самого Пророка. Обычно Безмолвная речь не передаёт всех интонаций, но я ощутил тем местом, коим я как правило чую грядущие неприятности, что она находилась в расстроенных чувствах. Несложно было, сложив дав и два, понять причины. Я осторожно поинтересовался, что такого наговорил ей этот доморощенный пророк. Леди ответила, что дело не в предсказании, а в том, что она сама давно всё это знала, но, тем не менее, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, продолжала идти наперекор своей судьбе, а теперь стоит перед сложным выбором. Каким именно, она не уточнила, да и я не стал настаивать (зачем задавать вопросы, на которые ты не хочешь услышать ответы?), лишь пообещал откусить голову огорчившему её Правдивому засранцу. Это немного развеселило Меламори, поэтому я попрощался с ней со спокойной совестью, чтобы наконец узнать, чем окончился осмотр наших жмуриков.

Спустившись в подвал, выполнявший функцию морга, я порадовался, что мертвяков уже прикрыли, и мне не надо на них смотреть. Я открыл увесистый фолиант и нашёл нужную страницу, после чего показал её сэру Джону.

\- Да, все раны были нанесены таким же ножом, как и предполагал Шерлок, - подтвердил он.

\- Сэр Джон Хэмиш обладает знаниями и практическими навыками, которые мне неизвестны, - подал голос Скалдуар Ван Дуфунбух. – Пожалуй, я мог бы многому у него научиться, если он согласится сотрудничать с городской полицией.

\- Да что вы, Мастер, это вам ведомо такое о тайнах жизни и смерти, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам, поэтому проситься к вам в ученики следовало бы мне, - смутился сэр Джон.

\- Не вижу здесь противоречия, - вмешался я. – Сэр Скалдуар, вы можете взять его на работу в качестве своего ученика, а по ходу дела разберётесь, кто кого и чему будет учить. Примерно как мы с Нумминорихом.

\- Вы и правда можете предоставить мне работу? – просиял сэр Джон.

\- Да. Жалованье, конечно намного меньше, чем в Тайном Сыске, но на достойную жизнь вполне хватает, - Мастер Сопровождающий Мёртвых, похоже обрадовался возможности хоть с кем-то побеседовать на своём весьма уединённом рабочем месте.

\- А не выпить ли нам по этому случаю камры, уважаемые, а может, и позавтракать вместе? – предложил я, уже несколько часов жаждущий камры, кофе и какао с чаем или, на худой конец столь полюбившегося Его Величеству компота.

\- Желательно в «Свете Саллари», - включился в разговор настойчивый сэр Шерлок.

\- Ещё слишком рано, а это трактир семейного типа, он не работает сутки напролёт. Хозяева готовят еду себе, а заодно и посетителям, которых встречают как дорогих гостей, - я изо всех сил стремился отсрочить миг, когда мой очередной хрустальный замок иллюзий об этом мире разобьётся об острые грани реальности. – Лучше пошлю зов мадам Жижинде, и она пришлёт нам из «Обжоры» поднос со свежесваренной камрой и горячими пирожками, уж у неё-то повара всё ночь не дремлют, зная мою скверную привычку жрать по ночам и подбивать присоединиться ко мне ни в чём ни повинных коллег, коим не посчастливилось оказаться в Доме у Моста во время моего дежурства.

\- Я бы не отказался от пирожков с ливером и чашечки бодрящего напитка, - смачно зевая, сказал сэр Джон.

Ну как тут удержаться и не последовать его примеру, рискуя вывихнуть себе челюсть от чрезмерного усердия? Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Эдак с меня станется уснуть на ходу, ежели не употреблю привычную дозу бальзама Кахара. К счастью, я знал место, где можно было всегда его найти, - в столе Почтеннейшего Начальника Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска. И плевать, что за подобное самоуправство я в очередной раз выслушаю лекцию Джуффина о том, что мог бы и сам купить уже не находящийся под запретом магический напиток, а то и приготовить его собственноручно. Готовить что-либо не моя стезя, да и недосуг, а купить и принести на работу бутылку-другую бальзама я вечно забывал. Кроме того, на халяву и уксус сладкий, не то, что пряный тонизирующий напиток. Вот и подвергался стол шефа регулярному разграблению.

\- А я предпочитаю не есть, пока не закончу расследование, это отвлекает от мыслительного процесса, - сказал сэр Шерлок.

\- Ты бы вообще забывал поесть, если бы я регулярно тебя не заставлял, – сэр Джон грозно зыркнул на своего сожителя.

\- Если бы я не ел до конца расследований, то наверняка бы уже ноги протянул от голода, - заметил я. - Как выяснилось, лучше всего мне думается во время поглощения кулинарных изысков в лучших трактирах и пеших прогулок по городу, которые в последнее время из-за спешки случаются нечасто. Стоп, сам себе думаю: а не дурак ли я? Сетую на то, что стал хуже соображать, а причина-то на поверхности: освоив искусство Тёмного Пути, я теперь повсюду им шастаю в целях экономии сил и времени, а это, как выясняется, не заменяет столь необходимых мне для нормальной работы мысли длительных пеших переходов.

\- Вот-вот, - поддержал его сэр Джон. – Шерлок тоже ходит неисповедимыми путями, причём один, вместо того, чтобы прогуляться со мной по улицам и порассуждать вслух. Ведь я же лучше черепа, - смысла его последней фразы я так и не уразумел.

\- Конечно, лучше, - поспешил согласиться сэр Шерлок с видом провинившегося школьника. - И умозаключения сэра Макса не лишены рационального зерна. Поэтому сегодня я буду ходить пешком вместе с тобой или ездить на амобиллере. Но завтракать с вами не стану, даже не уговаривай. Просто посижу рядом.

Пирожки, камру и пирожные с кремом для задабривания Куруша я заказал, воспользовавшись Безмолвной речью, пока мы топали наверх. Ворвавшись в кабинет сэра Халли, я воспользовался его отсутствием и решил проявить широту души (гулять, так гулять) и угостил не только своих новых знакомых, но и сэра Скалдуара. Пока я разливал бальзам по чашкам, из которых мы обычно пили камру, в распахнутое окно как раз влетел поднос с нашим заказом.

Мастер Сопровождающий Мёртвых выпил свою порцию столь же быстро, как я. Сэр Джон с опаской крутил свою чашку, не решаясь даже пригубить, зато сэр Шерлок, взболтав и понюхав свою, поразил меня тем, что без запинки назвал все ингредиенты бальзама, которые я помнил, и несколько таких, о которых благополучно успел забыть. Сонливость как рукой сняло, и меня понесло в пространные рассуждения об эльфах. Видимо, с какого-то перепуга я решил, что сэр Шерлок ни кто иной, как эльфийский принц в изгнании. То ли нестерпимая лёгкость бытия, которую я ощущал всякий раз после принятия внутрь целебного бальзама Кахара, была тому виной, то ли необычный разрез глаз сэра Холмса и его сексуальные предпочтения. Вот я и начал муссировать эту тему. С рассказа о том, что мой лучший друг, в прошлом Мастер Пресекающий Ненужные Жизни, а ныне Великий Магистр Ордена Семилистника, Благостного и Единственного, происходит от эльфов. Как раз в тот момент, когда я едва не признался в любви к Шурфу (чисто платонической, разумеется), меня настиг зов Меламори. Леди, успевшая вытрясти душу из полудюжины свидетелей, сообщила, что нож у человека, выскочившего из палатки Правдивого Пророка был обычным кухонным, хоть и большого размера. От этого я впал в ступор, не в состоянии понять, резал людей один и тот же человек или это были разные люди, и поделился своими сомнениями с сэром Шерлоком.

\- А не отведать ли нам морепродуктов в пресловутом «Свете Саллари»? – предложил тот. – Солнце уже взошло, и мне не терпится познакомиться с его хозяевами.

\- А? Да, конечно, - я понял, что вечно оттягивать сей визит не удастся, и поспешил поскорее разделаться с этой проблемой. – Прошу вас следовать за мной. Если не знать о точном расположении сего трактира, можно в два счёта пройти мимо него.

 

Вскоре я привёз небольшую, но довольно пёструю компанию к Мохнатому дому, неподалёку от которого и находился нужный нам трактир.

\- Доброе утро, Макс, надо же, ты решил навестить нас в такую рань и привёл с собой новых гостей, - встретившая нас у порога леди Лари обняла меня, как потерянного и недавно найденного брата. – Кади как раз поставил в печь пирог с рыбой, а омлет с зеленью и помидорами уже готов.

\- Привет, Макс! – раздалось сверху.

Ну конечно же, это была Иш, левитировавшая под потолком с кистью и палитрой в руках.

\- Иш, леди Лари, позвольте представить вам Мастера Скалдуара, сэра Шерлока Холмса и сэра Джона Хэмиша.

Последовал обмен обычными в таких случаях приветствиями. При этом Иш умудрилась не свалиться вниз и даже не испачкаться красками.

\- Пожалуйста, располагайтесь, где вам удобно, а я сейчас принесу камру и омлет. Сэр Макс, зная вашу любовь к чтению во время еды, могу принести что-нибудь из нашей скромной библиотеки или свежий номер «Королевского голоса».

\- Мне, пожалуйста, номер «Суеты Ехо», - удивил меня сэр Шерлок. – Сегодня мы празднуем то, что мой друг поступает на службу в Дом у Моста учеником Мастера Сопровождающего Мертвых, и хотели бы отведать в честь этого чего-нибудь экзотического, например, суп из крупных клем* и салат из маринованной морской капусты.

\- Сожалею, сейчас вам это не удастся по причине отсутствия необходимых продуктов, но думаю, к вечеру мы могли бы всё это приготовить. Как только Дигоран Ари Турбон вернётся с прогулки, я попрошу его сходить на рынок. Думаю, с утра уместнее будут оладушки с яблоками, которые я только что нажарила, - леди Лари выглядела немного расстроенной. – Иш, слезай и мой руки, пора завтракать.

Пацанка нехотя спустилась вниз. Поскольку других посетителей не было, мы расположились у окна. Вскоре вернулась леди Лари с тарелками, наполненными омлетом. Вымывшая руки Иш притащила кувшин камры и блюдо с оладушками, а повар Кади – горячий румяный пирог. Хозяева заведения уселись с нами за стол и повели неспешную беседу о чудной погоде и красотах столицы, так что у меня даже не возникло желания развернуть газету. У сэра Джона, уплетавшего за обе щеки оладушки, видимо, – тоже.

\- Сэр Шерлок, а что же вы ничего не едите? Или вы решили дождаться супа из клем? – леди Лари обратила внимание на единственного, отказавшегося от еды гостя.

\- Я всегда плохо ем по утрам. Если вы позволите пошарить на вашей кухне, возможно, мне удастся найти там что-нибудь, что я мог бы втолкнуть в себя в это время суток.

\- Да-да, конечно, - улыбнулась радушная хозяйка. - Будьте как дома, сэр Шерлок.

Холмс удалился на кухню, причём находился там довольно долго, пока мы трескали пирог с красной рыбой и наслаждались таявшими во рту оладушками. Я занервничал, стал отвечать невпопад, а потом, сославшись, что мне приспичило в сортир, тоже рванул на кухню. Я ведь не полный кретин и сразу сообразил, что сэр Шерлок ищет там отнюдь не еду, а орудие убийства. 

\- Ну что? – с замиранием сердца спросил я.

\- Нашёл, - повернулся ко мне с видом триумфатора сэр Шерлок.

\- Но это ведь ещё ничего не значит.

\- Да, нож чист, и это было бы слишком просто. Необычный нож как визитная карточка, словно убийца хотел, чтобы его нашли. А что если это – заказные убийства, и киллер сам не в восторге от того, что ему приходится творить?

Мне понравился ход его мыслей, и я не стал упоминать о том, что мог бы при помощи волшебства допросить не только как и человека, но и любую вещь. Да вот беда, запоминают они, в основном, события, связанные с применением магии. Что, спрашивается, магического в убийстве с применением холодного оружия? Правильно. Ничего. Так что толку от этого допроса будет как от козла молока.

\- Давай просто подождём Дигорана Арии Турбона, чтобы убедиться, тот ли он человек, за которым мы вчера гнались, - предложил я.

\- Если он и есть наш убийца, то вряд ли мы здесь его дождёмся, - холодно заметил сэр Шерлок.

А я не мог оставаться равнодушным и продолжал уповать на чудо. Мы вернулись в зал и продолжили трапезу. Мы просидели в «Свете Саллари» битых три часа, но Дигорана Арии Турбона так и не дождались. Так что моё настроение резко пошло ко дну. Уже и сэр Скалдуар, распрощавшись с нами, отправился домой, и сэр Джон снова стал позёвывать, а хозяин так и не появился. Наконец Шерлок встал с места и поцеловал руку леди Лари.

\- Пора и честь знать, а то засиделись мы у вас, отвлекаем от насущных забот, - сказал он.

\- Да что вы, сэр Шерлок, было очень интересно узнать о существовании стольких видов табачного пепла. Непременно приходите вечером. Если не вернётся невесть куда запропастившийся брат, то я сама схожу на рынок за продуктами. Поужинаем, а потом поиграем в Злик-и-злак**.

Ох, и знает же леди, чем меня можно подкупить…

\- Всенепременнейше, - отвесил ей сдержанный поклон Шерлок, и мы покинули гостеприимное заведение.

\- Пульс ровный, спокойный. Либо она ничего не знает о том, что творит её брат, либо он и вправду невиновен, - сказал мне сэр Шерлок, когда мы прощались у его амобилера. - До вечера, сэр Макс, - он тронулся с места, а я поплёлся в сторону Мохнатого Дома, чтобы хоть немного поспать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Клеммы – жёсткие песчаные ракушки  
> ** Злик-и-злак – удерская народная игра, в которой что у каждого игрока не одна фишка, а от четырёх до дюжины – их количество всякий раз специально оговаривается перед началом игры. Считается, что чем больше фишек, тем сложнее игра. Каждой фишке соответствуют два кубика; один из них показывает, сколько ходов можно сделать вперёд, второй – на сколько придётся отступить назад, но в некоторых случаях это можно изменить по своему усмотрению. Игрок кидает все кубики одновременно и может передавать ходы одних своих фишек другим, когда это кажется ему стратегически выгодным. Смысл игры состоит в том, что фишки обоих игроков добираются по клеткам к заветной цели, по дороге убивая, задерживая или наоборот, подгоняя друг друга. То есть, когда фишка попадает на клетку, где уже стоит чужая, игроки кидают специальный спорный кубик, грани которого раскрашены в разные цвета; таким образом, становится ясно, что именно произошло при встрече. И когда подобным образом сталкиваются фишки, принадлежащие одному игроку, они при определённых обстоятельствах тоже могут оказаться «убитыми», а их владелец – проигравшим всю партию, как бы хорошо ни складывались его дела до рокового момента. Таким образом, каждый играет не только с другими, но и с самим собой. И сам для себя – самый страшный враг и главный соперник.


	10. Шерлок. Утраченный дом

\- Знаешь, в «Свете Саллари» у меня было ощущение, словно сейчас Рождество и миссис Хадсон заботливо угощает нас только что испеченным кексом… - задумчиво произнёс Джон, когда они вернулись в свой дом у реки. – Такая особенная атмосфера домашнего праздника, душевного тепла и ожидания чуда.

\- Я тоже это почувствовал, хоть, в отличие от тебя, и чужд сантиментов. Зато довольно хорошо чую наличие тайн, которые пытаются скрыть. Кстати, ты заметил, что Иш не совсем девушка?

\- Неужели и здесь есть транссексуалы и трансвеститы? – изумился Ватсон.

\- Отнюдь. Всё намного сложнее, - произнёс я вслух, а про себя подумал: «и замешано на какой-то загадочной магической практике». - Жаль, что здесь нет интернета, и изобретать его, судя по всему, никто не собирается, ведь для начала следовало бы изобрести электричество, кабельные сети и компьютеры. Но никому и в голову не придёт утруждать себя подобной маловразумительной фигнёй в мире, где можно запросто общаться на любом расстоянии, используя Безмолвную речь. Так что мне придётся искать нужную информацию, роясь в университетской библиотеке, а это займёт гораздо больше времени, чем я привык на это тратить. 

Конечно, для моих целей гораздо лучше подошла бы орденская библиотека в замке Иафах, да только кто ж туда пустит постороннего? Или библиотека, находящаяся в нынешнем жилище сэра Макса – Мохнатом доме, до которой я обязательно вскоре доберусь.

\- Ты всегда был реалистом и отрицал всё сверхъестественное, поэтому я до сих пор удивляюсь всем тем мистическим штукам, которые ты проделываешь с завидной лёгкостью. Может, нам пора вернуться домой? – спросил Джон, в голосе которого сквозили ностальгические интонации.

\- Может быть, но только не сейчас. В Ехо ещё столько интересного и неизведанного, - натянуто улыбнулся я. 

Тебе до сих пор сложно свыкнуться с наличием магии и приспособиться жизни в чуждом мире, но ты стараешься. Ради меня. Я вижу, что порой ты чувствуешь себя здесь совершенно бесталанным и бесполезным, не понимая, что твой талант в другом – от тебя по-прежнему исходит питающий меня свет, как от того Джона, с которым я познакомился в Бартсе. Я же по странному стечению обстоятельств быстро прижился здесь, словно губка, впитывая новую информацию, обучаясь творить всё новые и новые чудеса и порой чувствуя себя почти всемогущим.

Я мог бы вернуться назад в любой момент, стоило мне только захотеть, но что будет с тобой? Последуешь ли за мной в реальный мир или развоплотишься вдали от средоточия магической силы, которое здесь именуют Сердцем Мира? Хватит ли у меня могущества не позволить тебе исчезнуть, или в Лондоне оно растает, как предрассветный туман в лучах солнца? У меня нет однозначного ответа на эти вопросы, и я не собираюсь ставить эксперимент, чтобы узнать их. Я слишком тобой дорожу. Даже если это всего лишь иллюзия, я не хотел бы ее лишиться. Потому что тогда я снова останусь один, а я больше этого не вынесу. В конце концов, то, во что мы верим, и есть для нас единственная реальность. Сейчас я верю, что ты и есть настоящий Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, и мне не нужно иного.

\- Тогда я поеду с тобой и помогу с поиском информации, - с трудом сдерживая зевоту, предложил Джон, чьё тело настоятельно требовало отдыха.

\- Не стоит, лучше поспи, а то ведь на ногах всю прошлую ночь, а вечером нам снова предстоит отправиться на расследование. Не хочу, чтобы ты уснул на ходу, - возразил я.

\- Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть, - напомнил мне Джон, но я лишь отмахнулся:  
\- «На том свете отдохну», - и усмехнулся двусмысленности сей фразы. Интересно, какой именно из миров мне следует теперь называть «этим» светом?

\- Я постараюсь вскоре вернуться, - твёрдо пообещал я, понимая, что и мне, как это глупо ни звучит, понадобится хоть немного поспать внутри своего сна, дабы мои мозги не перестали эффективно функционировать.

\- Свежо предание, но верится с трудом, - сказал Ватсон и направился в сторону спальни.

\- Мне тоже, - улыбнулся я и в целях экономии времени отправился в Королевский Университет Тёмным путём.

 

Незаметно для себя, я просидел в библиотеке до позднего вечера, но ничего путного не отыскал. Похоже, здешние могущественные колдуны скрывали свои тайные знания не хуже, чем наши спецслужбы – совершенно секретную информацию. Однако польза от протирания полами моего лоохи и без того отполированных до блеска старинных скамей всё же была. Перед самым закрытием один из студентов, набравший неподъёмную стопку книг и, видимо, отчаявшийся донести её домой в целости и сохранности, взмахнул рукой, уменьшая интеллектуальные сокровища и пряча их в своей пригоршне. Я не был бы собой, если бы не выведал у него секрет сего эффектного трюка.

Всегда знал, что лень – двигатель прогресса, а сегодня лишний раз в этом убедился. Оказалось, что этот находчивый студент, подрабатывающий в свободное от учёбы время присмотром за чужими детьми, частенько таскал в горстях упрямых чад, не желавших возвращаться с прогулки. Вот тогда-то я и понял, что это – решение нашей проблемы с Тёмным Путём. Ты не можешь пройти по нему даже по моему следу, но теперь я смогу с лёгкостью проносить тебя из одного места в другое. Мелочь, а приятно. Позволит сэкономить кучу сил и времени, а главное, не расставаться с тобой надолго. 

Окрылённый открывшимися возможностями, я отправился домой. Кружным путём, дабы попрактиковаться в исполнении нового магического приёма. По дороге я несколько раз тренировался на попадавшихся мне по дороге кошках, коварно пряча зазевавшихся животин в пригоршню, а затем вытряхивая их оттуда после того, как перескакивал Тёмным путём за несколько кварталов от исходной позиции. Кошаки удирали от меня с ошалевшим видом, оглашая окрестности возмущённым мявом. Тем не менее, в процессе этих экспериментов ни одно животное не пострадало, а значит, можно было приступать к опытам над людьми. Естественно, первой моей жертвой стали портовые нищие. На сей раз мне не так повезло – шмякнувшийся наземь старик в видавшем виды лоохи явно с чужого плеча, потирая ушибленные места, разразился настолько отборной площадной бранью, что вогнал меня в краску и надолго отбил охоту связываться с подобной братией. Да и устал я от этих тренировок неслабо. Наверное, не зря рекомендуют не колдовать на голодный желудок. В мой же с самого утра ничего не попадало просто потому, что я забываю о таких малозначительных вещах, как сон и еда, когда работаю. Поэтому сейчас я затруднялся сказать, чего именно мне хотелось больше, сытно поесть или вдоволь поспать.

Однако подремать хотя бы пару часов так и не удалось, потому что дома меня уже поджидали гости, одним из которых был сэр Макс, а другим – незнакомый мне молодой человек, подозрительно принюхивавшийся к кувшину сваренной Ватсоном камры. Ещё бы, я бы тоже на его месте не рискнул употреблять напиток столь сомнительного качества. Но я-то на своём месте, поэтому обычно пью и не морщусь, чтобы не огорчать Джона.

Макс познакомил меня со своим спутником. Им оказался Мастер Нюхач Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска сэр Нумминорих Кута. Теперь ясно, почему он так скривился от запаха нашей камры. Сэр Макс с беззаботным видом, но очень грустными глазами, нёс всяческую жизнеутверждающую чушь, попутно поглощая сандвичи, коих мне хватило бы как минимум на неделю. И как в него столько лезет? Тем более что мы собираемся отправиться отужинать в «Свете Саллари». Я тоже запихнул в себя один сандвич. Только чтобы восстановить силы.

Внезапно мои гости умолкли. Судя по крайне сосредоточенному виду сэра Макса и складке, пролёгшей между его бровями, можно было с уверенностью предположить, что он пользовался Безмолвной Речью, и это занимало всё его внимание. Надо полагать, сам я имел не менее напряжённый вид, когда только научился ею пользоваться. Поскольку сэр Нумминорих тоже молчал, уставившись в свою чашку, словно пытался разглядеть там своё отражение, я сделал вывод, что общаются они между собой. Это было, во-первых, не очень-то вежливо, а во-вторых, настораживало. Что эти двое могут обсуждать тет-а-тет, кроме нас с Джоном?

Тяжёлый взгляд, искоса брошенный на меня сэром Максом, подтвердил мою догадку. По множеству неуловимых признаков я понял, что он теперь знает, кто я и откуда родом. Это предвещало конец моей счастливой жизни в Ехо. Наконец, сэр Макс встретился со мной взглядом и заговорил:

\- Сэр Шерлок, вас ведь на самом деле здесь нет. Вы просто видите сон о жизни в Ехо.

\- Ну и что с того? Или вы боитесь, что я отберу ваш хлеб? – я избрал тактику защиты нападением.

\- Нет, я опасаюсь, что ваше тело может совсем зачахнуть и умереть за время столь длительного пребывания во сне без пищи и без движения.

\- Ничего с ним не сделается – лежит себе под белой простынёй и отдыхает, получая весь необходимый набор питательных веществ внутривенно. Наверняка Майкрофт об этом позаботился в первую очередь.

\- Подумайте о ваших родных и близких, как им должно быть тяжело видеть вас в подобном состоянии, - попытался уговорить меня сэр Макс.

\- Майкрофт никогда не страдал излишней сентиментальностью, ну а родителям он наверняка в ближайшее время не скажет.

\- Шерлок, о чём это вы? – спросил встревоженный странным разговором Джон.

\- Не бери в голову, - посоветовал ему я. – Мы обсуждаем одну гипотетическую проблему, которая и проблемой-то не является.

\- А как же друзья, любимые? – не унимался сэр Макс.

\- Тот, кем я дорожу, сейчас со мной, и довольно об этом, - я встал из-за стола. 

Макс тоже поднялся. Адресуя мне сожалеющий взгляд, он произнёс:

\- Тогда мне придётся вернуть вас в ваш родной мир насильно, поскольку это в настоящее время является одной из моих главнейших служебных обязанностей.

Щёлкнув пальцами, он выпустил в меня Смертный шар, однако я был настороже и отразил его, вызвав энергетический щит перед своей ладонью. Пока сэр Макс уклонялся от своего же Смертного шара, я спрятал ничего не подозревающего Ватсона в пригоршню и сбежал из дома Тёмным Путём. Теперь для нас нет туда возврата, как, впрочем, и в Лондон. Ничего, у меня есть прекрасное решение, осталось только его придумать. Но пока особо думать было некогда. Я возникал в неожиданных местах и сразу же отправлялся дальше, путая следы в надежде на то, что безалаберному сэру Максу наскучит за мной гоняться раньше, чем у меня закончатся силы.


	11. Макс. Прозрение

Я крайне редко пребываю в добром расположении духа сразу после пробуждения, тем более, если будят меня до полудня и всего через пару часов после того, как удалось уснуть. Особенно если из сладкого сна меня выдёргивает мохнатая лапка арварохского хуба [1]. Ведь в такие моменты я обычно плохо соображаю и забываю, что сие громадное паукообразное чудище – это леди Меламори, в очередной раз решившая попрактиковаться в искусстве перевоплощения, и пугаюсь до смерти. А ей только того и надо – вернув себе человеческий облик, моя прекрасная леди в подобных случаях выглядит чрезвычайно польщённой и заливисто хохочет. Однако на сей раз в ответ на мою четырёхэтажную матерную конструкцию, в переводе на цензурный язык означающую гибрид мужского и женского половых органов, отягощённый лёгким поведением, моя ужасная леди, явив миру своё милое личико, лишь кисло улыбнулась.

\- Прости. Я вовсе не то хотел сказать. Из тебя получилось прекрасное чудовище, и я очень рад тебя видеть, - стряхивая остатки сна и только что пережитого кошмара, я привстал, чтобы её обнять.

Экая я, однако, бесчувственная скотина – леди из приличной семьи под личиной чудовища тайком пробралась в мою спальню, а я вместо того, чтобы произнести нечто пафосно-романтическое, приличествующее герою-любовнику, изрыгаю проклятия и шарахаюсь от неё, словно от больной Анавуайной[2].

\- Всё в порядке. Я нисколько не обиделась. Ты очень забавно ругаешься спросонья, - поспешила заверить меня Меламори.

Однако я видел, что на самом деле всё далеко не в порядке. Слишком уж горячо она меня обнимала, словно прощалась или просила прощения. Судя по всему, леди находилась в глубоком экзистенциальном кризисе. Я сжал обманчиво хрупкие плечики и, глядя в огромные серые глаза, сказал:

\- А ну, колись. Что у тебя стряслось? Ты так старательно избегала меня после возвращения из Нумбаны, что я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что дело в ужасном предсказании, которое сделал тебе Правдивый Пророк. Я немедленно его найду и откушу голову, дабы впредь неповадно было стращать мирных граждан, - моя шутливая угроза возымела действие, и лик Меламори несколько посветлел.

\- Ничего особо страшного Пророк мне не сказал, кроме того, что я знала и без него, зря я не завершила своё обучение у арварохских буривухов [3], - тоном приговорённого к смерти ответила она.

\- Так ты всё это время мучилась от противоречивых желаний быть рядом со мной и продолжать учиться Истинной магии у существ, которые буквально пропитаны ею, и молчала? И чего ты хочешь от меня после подобного признания, чтобы я не отпустил тебя или дал вдохновляющий пендель невероятной силы, который зашвырнул бы тебя прямиком в Арварох?

\- Не знаю, - с выражением крайней растерянности, леди Блимм пожала плечами, с которых мне пришлось поспешно убрать свои лапищи, вопреки моей воле всё ещё демонстрировавшие собственнические инстинкты. – Хочется, чтобы кто-то решил за меня. А ещё Джуффина подводить не хочется, не первый раз ведь от него сбежать намереваюсь.

Она ещё не знала того, в чём успел убедиться я на собственной шкуре и внимая рассказам мудрых старых колдунов, которые по прихоти фортуны щедро делились со мной своими знаниями, – против истинного призвания не попрёшь. Рано или поздно, так или иначе, но оно настигнет тебя и уже не отпустит. Так лучше пусть это случится сейчас, когда Меламори ещё молода, полна жизненных сил и может выбрать любой из множества вариантов судьбы, чем на склоне лет, обернувшись разочарованием в напрасно прожитой жизни, доводящим порой до отчаяния и желания покончить с собой из-за утраченных возможностей.

\- Плохо же ты его знаешь. Да он первый вытолкает тебя взашей со службы, когда узнает, в чём дело. Он всегда был сторонником того, чтобы его ученики развивались, пусть даже и без его контроля и деятельного участия в данном процессе. Да и забот у нас в последнее время не так уж много, так что мы не пропадём.

\- А вдруг я пропаду без всех вас, особенно без тебя? – всхлипнула леди.

\- Глупенькая. Не стоит расстраиваться из-за такой ерунды, как расставание и расстояния. Я ведь могу в любой момент нагрянуть к тебе в гости Тёмным Путём, да и Безмолвную речь пока никто не отменял. Так что это вряд ли будет отличаться от нашего нынешнего жития, разве что на работе не будем встречаться, да мы и так нечасто на ней пересекались.

\- А я, кроме того, могу ещё и присниться тебе, - улыбнулась она сквозь слёзы, почти так же, как Джульетта Мазина в финале «Ночей Кабирии»[4]. Ну вот, уже намного лучше, она вновь начала мыслить конструктивно.

\- Кстати, тебе вовсе не обязательно месяцами ждать корабля на Арварох и благоприятного ветра, я ведь могу доставить тебя туда Тёмным Путём, как только ты примешь решение, - не преминул я лишний раз похвастаться своими выдающимися способностями в области Истинной магии.

\- А ты можешь провести меня туда прямо сейчас, пока я не передумала и не успела испугаться? – спросила моя храбрая леди.

\- Прямо сейчас не могу, - её вопрос застала меня врасплох, хоть я и понимал, что так будет лучше всего. – А вот после омовения в полудюжине бассейнов, чашки горячей камры, желательно вприкуску с пирогом Чакката, и пары глотков бальзама Кахара я буду способен и не на такие подвиги.

Меламори благодарно улыбнулась и протянула мне чудесным образом выуженную из живописной кучи одеял вожделенную бутылку с бодрящим бальзамом. Умничка. Несмотря на все жизненные перипетии, не забыла, что есть лишь одно средство для превращения меня из брюзжащего сонного выползня из тёплой лёжки в добродушного и лёгкого в общении человека.

 

По идее, человек, который поступил правильно, должен чувствовать себя хорошо. Я и чувствовал. Почти. В плане того, что моя самооценка взлетела до небес, но вместе с тем было неимоверно грустно, потому что закончился ещё один этап моей непутёвой жизни, и я понятия не имел, что ждёт меня впереди. И как раз в этот момент сэр Джуффин Халли послал мне зов, дабы сообщить, что ожидает меня в Доме у Моста, и долго не намерен ждать. Кто я такой, чтобы заставлять ждать Почтеннейшего Начальника? Поэтому, так и не успев вдоволь пострадать по возвращении из Арвароха в гостиной Мохнатого Дома в компании двух котов-психотерапевтов, я отправился на службу.

Джуффин, злодей, коих свет не видывал, усадил меня за стол, заваленный грудой самопишущих табличек с морем полезной и не очень информации, а сам смылся по делам. Знаю я эти дела… Подозреваю, что он покинул свой кабинет ради того, чтобы отправиться сыграть в крак[5] в одном из множества городских трактиров и заодно загрузить меня по самое «не могу», дабы некогда было вспоминать о снедающей меня щемящей грусти. Ведь скрупулёзная рутинная работа всегда была для меня прекрасным средством от хандры. Да и любая работа вообще. Так что к явлению в Зал Общей Работы Нумминориха я уже успел порядком задолбаться с этими грешными табличками, талдычившими одно и то же на разные лады, и отчасти вернуть себе утраченное душевное равновесие.

\- Привет, Макс, - сияя, словно только что отчеканенная монета, он протянул мне руку. – Если ты не слишком занят, может, сходим куда-нибудь поужинать?

До чего же лёгкий характер у этого человека. Он регулярно заражает меня своим оптимизмом и верой в безграничность моих магических возможностей настолько, что я и сам поневоле начинаю в это верить. Я оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия и, посмотрев в окно, заметил, что уже стемнело. Надо же, едва не забыл о грандиозных планах на вечер.

\- Привет, Нумминорих. Занят, хотя как показывает личный опыт, в Тайном Сыске нет такой срочной бумажной работы, которая не могла бы подождать полгода. Так что я вполне могу прерваться, чтобы поужинать в «Свете Саллари», - ответил я. – Ты ведь, кажется, ещё там не был? Только заедем за моим новым знакомым крутым колдуном сэром Шерлоком Холмсом и его другом. Заодно познакомлю тебя с ними.

\- Какое странное имя, – удивился Нумминорих. – Он, что, приезжий?

\- Возможно. Честно говоря, мы познакомились при весьма необычных обстоятельствах, и я не успел его расспросить, - я энергично потянулся, разминая затёкшие от долгого сидения конечности, а потом поднял свою тушку со стула и направился к выходу.

Усевшись со своим учеником в один из служебных амобилеров, я помчался к дому сэра Шерлока. Дверь нам отпер обаятельный сэр Джон Хэмиш и сообщил, что Шерлока сейчас нет дома, но он непременно скоро вернётся, и предложил нам пока выпить камры и немного перекусить. Я, хоть и намеревался сперва послать сэру Шерлоку зов, тут же вспомнил про свой основной инстинкт – жрать в любой непонятной или стрессовой ситуации – и сразу согласился.

Как только мы расположились в гостиной, и сэр Джон притащил кувшин с камрой и блюдо с солидной горкой сандвичей, а я начал их поглощать, вернулся сэр Холмс и присоединился к нам. Как всегда, когда жопой чую грядущие неприятности, я принялся нести околесицу. И нёс я её до тех пор, пока в моей голове не прозвучал вопрос Нумминориха: «Макс, а ты в курсе, что сэр Шерлок сновидец? Странно, но запах мира, откуда он родом, кажется мне знакомым. А его друг сэр Джон вообще овеществлённая иллюзия».

«Дырку надо мной в небе! Я даже и не подозревал об этом. Спасибо, что сразу сообщил мне эту новость. Сейчас проверю», - ответил я, чувствуя себя круглым идиотом, и попытался посмотреть на сэра Шерлока боковым зрением. Это оказалось непросто – я ощутил сильнейшее противодействие. Так почти всегда бывает, когда пытаешься посмотреть подобным образом на сильного колдуна. Когда я всё же сумел преодолеть сопротивление, то увидел, что кожа сэра Шерлока действительно поблёскивала перламутром, как и у всех угодивших в Ехо сновидцев.

Он встретился со мной взглядом, в котором явственно читался вызов. Стало быть, карты на стол. Если он заметил посетившее меня озарение, то нет смысла ходить вокруг да около, поэтому поспешил сообщить:

\- Сэр Шерлок, вас ведь на самом деле здесь нет. Вы просто видите сон о жизни в Ехо. – Обычно после подобных известий большинство сновидцев просыпается, но этот оказался крепким орешком и заявил:

\- Ну и что с того? Или вы боитесь, что я отберу ваш хлеб?

Довольно самоуверенное предположение.

\- Нет, я опасаюсь, что ваше тело может совсем зачахнуть и умереть за время столь длительного пребывания во сне без пищи и без движения, - даже странно, что приходится объяснять столь очевидные вещи умному человеку.

\- Ничего с ним не сделается – лежит себе под белой простынёй и отдыхает, получая весь необходимый набор питательных веществ внутривенно. Наверняка Майкрофт об этом позаботился в первую очередь, - отмахнулся сэр Шерлок.

\- Подумайте о ваших родных и близких, как им должно быть тяжело видеть вас в подобном состоянии, - попытался я воззвать к его совести.

\- Майкрофт никогда не страдал излишней сентиментальностью, ну а родителям он наверняка в ближайшее время не скажет.

В наш диалог ненадолго вмешался сэр Джон, а я ощутил, что начинаю сердиться на сэра Холмса за столь наплевательское отношение к родным и близким. Вот же эгоист! Живёт здесь припеваючи в обществе иллюзорного идеального компаньона, балуется высокими ступенями Очевидной магии, гуляет по мозаичным мостовым самого прекрасного во всех мирах города и вкушает кулинарные шедевры местных поваров, в то время как его родня наверняка сгрызла себе ногти по самые локти. Не хочет просыпаться по-хорошему, так я могу и по-плохому, хоть мне и не доставляет удовольствия даже на время полностью подчинять себе волю другого человека. Поэтому я дал ему последний шанс одуматься и спросил:

\- А как же друзья, любимые?

\- Тот, кем я дорожу, сейчас со мной, и довольно об этом, - сэр Шерлок встал из-за стола, поняв, что от слов я вскоре перейду к действиям.

\- Тогда мне придётся вернуть вас в ваш родной мир насильно, поскольку это в настоящее время является одной из моих основных служебных обязанностей, - сказал я и, как учил меня Шурф, щёлкнув пальцами, выпустил в него Смертный шар.

Однако мой шар не достиг своей цели, поскольку сэр Шерлок сделал неуловимое движение, и из его правой ладони вырвалось зеленоватое свечение, превратившееся в щит с бегущими по краю неведомыми письменами. Смертный шар срикошетил от поверхности щита и устремился ко мне. «Ух ты, Зелёный Огонь! 234-я ступень Чёрной магии!» - раздался у меня в голове восторженный голос Нумминориха. Поневоле вспомнилась дурацкая присказка из моего детства: «Кому хопи-хопи, а у кого полклюшки в жопе». Этот умник, видите ли, восторгается магическим приёмом, использовавшимся лишь в смутные времена в поединках могучих древних колдунов, а мне приходится справляться с последствиями его применения, уклоняясь от своего же Смертного шара. В конце концов, мне пришлось испепелить этот грешный шар, использовав Белый огонь (всего лишь 137-я ступень Белой магии).

Пока я был занят, сэр Шерлок использовал мой излюбленный приём, спрятав своего иллюзорного компаньона в пригоршню, и сбежал из дома Тёмным Путём.

\- Срань тропическая! – выругался я.

\- Ух ты, никогда не слышал подобного ругательства! – в очередной раз обрадовался Нумминорих. – А я ведь писал научную работу по сравнительному лингвистическому анализу древних шимарских проклятий.

\- Это ругательство не имеет никакого отношения к шимарским. Копать! Я же не могу встать на след сэра Шерлока, не рискуя угробить его, - есть у моего организма такая особенность, из-за которой при всех моих выдающихся способностях я не могу заменить в очередной раз покинувшего нас Мастера Преследования – леди Меламори Блимм.

\- Не беда, я могу найти место, где начинается его Тёмный Путь по запаху, ну а ты проведёшь нас по нему, - Нумминорих взял меня за руку и направился к месту, где исчез сэр Шерлок. И что бы я без него делал?

Через миг мы оказались в лесу неподалёку от Ехо (Мастер Нюхач определил наше местоположение по запаху), но сэра Шерлока там не оказалось. Поэтому Нумминориху, как служебной собаке, снова пришлось идти по его следу, а мне – тащиться за ним, словно хозяину на верёвке. После этого мы попадали то на левый берег Хурона, то на площадь Побед Гурига VII, то в сад бывшей резиденции Ордена Потаённой Травы, но всё время отставали от беглеца.

«Стоп, сам себе думаю: не дурак ли я?» - эта своевременная мысль, по странному стечению обстоятельств только сейчас пришедшая мне в голову, заставила остановиться и немного подумать головой, а не как обычно, ногами. Видимо, на мои мыслительные способности благотворно подействовала энергетика этого места.

\- Садись, - сказал я Нумминориху, опускаясь на траву.

Он послушно отпустил мою руку и уселся рядом.

\- Ты решил оставить его в покое?

\- Я бы рад, но мы оба знаем, чем для него это закончится. Я собираюсь не гоняться за сэром Шерлоком, а отправиться в его родной мир и попытаться понять причины, по которым он не хочет пробуждаться, и ты мне в этом поможешь. Ты ведь узнал запах его мира.

\- Да, это запах мира, в который ты привёл членов Ордена Долгого Пути, возродившихся вурдалаками.[6]

\- Вот и славно, - обрадовался я тому, что в знакомом мире мне будет намного проще сориентироваться и найти общий язык с его обитателями. – Закрой глаза и дай мне руку, я проведу тебя в Коридор между Мирами.

Моей руки вновь коснулась его тёплая ладонь. Я тоже зажмурился, мысленно нарисовал в темноте перед собой дверь, открыл её и позволил нам провалиться в Хумгат. Выбрать там дверь, ведущую в мой родной мир, оказалось проще простого, ну а нюх Нумминориха доставил нас в нужное место – больничную палату, в которой лежал заметно осунувшийся сэр Шерлок. Рядом с его кроватью сидел… сэр Джон Хэмиш, но не в лохи, а в джинсах и куртке. При виде нас он резко вскочил, молниеносным движением выхватил спрятанный за поясом пистолет и направил его в нашу сторону. Час от часу не легче.

\- Сэр Джон Хэмиш, неужели вы не узнаёте меня?

\- Джон Ватсон, - поправил меня невысокий мужчина. – Откуда вы узнали моё второе имя? Ведь его знают лишь пара близких друзей, да те, кто получил пригласительные билеты на нашу с Мэри свадьбу.

И тут до меня дошло и то, что этот Джон Ватсон является прототипом иллюзорного Джона Хэмиша из Ехо, и причины, по которым сэр Шерлок предпочёл оставаться в приятном сне. Многие страдают от неразделённой любви, и каждый справляется или не справляется с этим по-своему. Возможно, сэр Джон даже не догадывался о чувствах, которые питал к нему друг, но, судя по всему, для сэра Шерлока его женитьба стала крахом всех надежд, с которым он не смог примириться.

\- От вашего друга, - я махнул рукой в сторону утыканного капельницами тела. – Если вы опустите пистолет и выслушаете меня, то поймёте, что я вам не враг, и искренне хочу помочь сэру Шерлоку.

\- Хорошо, - сэр Джон Ватсон спрятал пистолет, вновь сел на стул и приготовился слушать.

Краткость явно не моя сестра, и даже не двоюродная тётя, но в данной ситуации мне пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, дабы не растянуть повествование на сутки.

 

1 Хуб - небольшое паукообразное создание, покрытое черной шерстью. В отличие от большей части фауны Арвароха, хубы совершенно безобидны. Обладают очень нежными голосами и могут петь. Считается, что поющий хуб - это добрый знак. Арварох - материк из Мира Стержня. В соответствии с плоскостной географией является «правым» и самым удаленным от Сердца Мира.  
2 Анавуайна - тела заболевших начинают течь, при этом они остаются в сознании и не чувствуют боли. От умершего остается только скелет и лужа сладковато пахнущей жидкости. Тень больного утекает вместе с телом, поэтому многие предпочитают покончить жизнь самоубийством или найти смерть в драке.  
3 Буривухи – похожие на сов мудрые птицы. Изначально обитали только на материке Арварох, затем были завезены в Ехо. Ценятся из-за своей способности запоминать большой объем информации. В Ехо существует Большой Архив, состоящий из буривухов и выполняющий роль справочной. На Арварохе считаются священными птицами. Известно также о древнем арварохском ритуале превращения человека в буривуха путем использования Истинной магии. В частности, в буривуха была обучена превращаться леди Меламори Блимм.  
4 Джульетта Мазина – итальянская актриса, супруга знаменитого режиссёра Федерико Феллини, которая снималась в большинстве его фильмов.   
«Ночи Кабирии»: https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/63929/  
5 Крак – разновидность игры в карты  
6 В незапамятные времена члены ордена Долгого Пути зарыли себя в землю, чтобы пройти по тропам мертвых. В настоящее время их история начинается с того, что они восстали из мертвых на Зеленом Кладбище Петтов. Великий Магистр Ордена - сэр Нанка Ек, выглядит как юноша с синими глазами. Почти бессмертные, но им требуется кровь и жизненная сила людей, чтобы не уйти обратно на тропы мертвых. Сразу после возвращения к жизни были сосланы в Гугланд, впоследствии, после того как выяснилось, что они не могут обходиться без чужой крови, Макс переправил их в наш мир.


	12. Макс. Сомнения и угрызения

Нумминорих уже наверняка видел десятый сон, а я после возвращения в Ехо продолжал наматывать круги по улицам, будучи не в состоянии успокоиться. Слишком уж близко к сердцу принял судьбу сэра Шерлока. Хотя, кого я обманываю? Я проецировал историю безответной любви сэра Холмса к своему другу на наши взаимоотношения с Шурфом и беспокоился, как бы и с ним чего не вышло. Я видел, насколько потрясён и растерян был сэр Джон Ватсон, услышав, с кем проводит время во сне его друг. Я не мог ни чём его винить, поскольку и сам не так давно реально офонарел, когда понял истинную природу чувств ко мне Лонли-Локли. При этом я понимал, что сэр Шерлок может захотеть проснуться, только если рядом с ним и в реальной жизни будет сэр Джон. Однако я не был уверен, что настоящий Ватсон пожертвует семьёй, чтобы жить с другом так же, как тот, иллюзорный. Кроме того, я совсем не хотел, чтобы милый улыбчивый сэр Джон Хэмиш исчез, когда сэр Шерлок проснётся. Напротив, мне хотелось, чтобы он по-прежнему был счастливым здесь, в Ехо, со сновидцем Шерлоком. Короче говоря, я хотел счастья всем, даром, и пусть никто не уйдёт обиженным… Вот только совершенно не представлял, как мне всё это организовать. Блин, осталось ещё мир во всём мире пожелать для полного боекомплекта.

Я попытался, как обычно в затруднительных случаях, попросить совета у сэра Джуффина Халли и послал ему зов. Однако абонент находился вне зоны. Значит, либо отправился на Тёмную Сторону, либо гуляет в иных мирах. Стало быть, придётся мне самому расхлёбывать эту кашу, не идти же с подобными вопросами к леди Сотофе, подумал я и потопал дальше.

Я не очень-то удивился, когда увидел, что ноги привели меня к Тайной Двери в Иафах[1]. Видимо, подсознательное желание поговорить с Шурфом было настолько велико, что автопилот доставил мою драгоценную тушку вместе со всеми её потрохами и разбегавшимися, словно тараканы, мыслями прямиком к резиденции ордена Семилистника, Благостного и Единственного. Я и так слишком долго избегал Лонли-Локли после того приснопамятного инцидента с королём. Зато сейчас мне приспичило немедленно пообщаться с другом, невзирая на все его многочисленные обязанности Великого Магистра и естественные человеческие потребности.

Оправдывая свою беспардонность тем, что уже рассвело, но время ежедневных утренних совещаний со старшими магистрами ордена, скорее всего, ещё не настало, я послал ему зов, спрашивая: «Шурф, ты не слишком занят?». Ответ пришёл незамедлительно, из чего я заключил, что мой друг уже проснулся или вовсе не ложился спать этой ночью. «Не больше, чем обычно. У тебя что-то стряслось, Макс?» - зазвучал у меня в голове его ровный спокойный голос. «Не то, чтобы случилось, и не совсем у меня… Но мне нужно срочно с тобой об этом поговорить», - я аж вспотел, силясь вложить в последнюю фразу максимум убедительности. «А это не может подождать до вечера?» - Шурф предпринял отчаянную попытку не выпасть из своего рабочего графика, ибо знал, что говорить я люблю долго и пространно, то и дело отвлекаясь от темы повествования на нечто занимательнее, из-за чего мой рассказ обычно обрастал множеством обходных петель. «Ты прекрасно знаешь, что терпение не является главнейшим из моих достоинств», - упорствовал я. «Оно вообще не относится к числу твоих достоинств, - спокойно констатировал Лонли-Локли. – Хотя за пару сотен лет моих дыхательных упражнений, ты, несомненно, смог бы выработать в себе это качество». «Да нет у меня сейчас пары сотен лет! - мысленно взвыл я. – Дело идёт о жизни и смерти одного сновидца. Кроме того, я уже практически стою у тебя под дверью». «Ну, коли уж ты стоишь у Тайной Двери, то заходи, ведь, насколько я понимаю, ты от меня всё равно не отвяжешься», - вынужден был согласиться Шурф.

Я пробормотал необходимое заклинание и оказался за окружавшей Иафах каменной стеной. Неподалёку от меня, опершись спиной о дерево вахари, стоял Лонли-Локли.

\- Ну ты и жук, всё это время был рядом, но не подавал голоса, хотя прекрасно знаешь, насколько трудно мне до сих пор даётся Безмолвная речь, - упрекнул его я, вступая в прекраснейший из садов.

\- Тогда тебе, тем более, следует как можно чаще в ней практиковаться, - флегматично заметил Лонли-Локли. – Кстати, я не всё время здесь стоял. Просто вышел ненадолго в сад и, застигнутый твоим зовом, почувствовал, что растения у стены этой начали нервничать. Нетрудно было понять, что им передалось исходящее от тебя беспокойство. Так о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить?

Мы медленно пошли по дорожке по направлению к одной из многочисленных беседок, увитых диким виноградом.

\- Я мучился угрызениями совести и чувством вины, - начал я, усевшись на скамью и вытаскивая из Щели между Мирами две чашки кофе для нас и ещё тёплый яблочный пирог.

\- Полагаю, из-за того, что на этот раз ты не можешь спасти одного из застрявших здесь сновидцев? – предположил мой друг и, судя по всему, приготовился прочесть мне в очередной раз назидательную проповедь о том, что всех спасти невозможно.

\- Не только, - ответил я и вывалил на ни в чём ни повинную голову Шурфа кашу из истории реальных и иллюзорных Джона и Шерлока, притянутых за уши аналогий и моих душевных терзаний из-за гипотетических ужасов, которые могут постигнуть его из-за моей чёрствости. Увлечённо рассказывая о своих угрызениях совести, я страстно вгрызался в ароматный пирог с хрустящей корочкой, и вскоре от него остались лишь крошки на моём лоохи (да, я тот ещё свинтус).

Лонли-Локли терпеливо выслушал сии стенания, поглядывая на меня, словно на неведому зверушку, и остановил только тогда, когда я был готов перейти от покаянного монолога к самобичеванию поясом от своего лоохи.

\- Я, конечно, знал, о твоих сверхъестественных способностях сотворить из буривуха птицу кульох[2], но на сей раз ты превзошёл самого себя, - сказал он. – Происшествие со сновидцем Шерлоком, сбежавшим от реальности в Ехо из-за безответной любви к своему другу, и твоя так называемая вина – это две разных проблемы, и рассматривать их следует по отдельности. Нужно убрать личную заинтересованность, чтобы суметь объективно оценить ситуацию и выбрать правильное решение. Прости, что вынужден напоминать тебе прописные истины, о которых ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь, просто забыл сейчас под влиянием эмоций.

Я растерянно кивнул в знак согласия, дескать, что с меня возьмешь, окромя анализа? Надо сказать, что звук голоса Шурфа, равно, как и его присутствие, всегда действовали на меня умиротворяющее. Вот и сейчас проблемы, только что казавшиеся мне ужасными и неразрешимыми, предстали в ином свете.

\- Уверен, что, как только улягутся эмоции, ты обязательно найдёшь неожиданный для меня способ помочь своим новым знакомым, и тебе вряд ли понадобятся мои советы. Теперь перейдём ко второй твоей проблеме. Есть у тебя, Макс, одна уникальная способность – идеализировать человека, который тебе нравится, причём делать это настолько искренне и убедительно, что тот поневоле начинает чувствовать себя таким, каким ты хочешь его видеть. Рядом с тобой я становлюсь несколько иным, почти всезнающим и всемогущим, с прорезающимся время от времени чувством юмора, и даже начинаю нравиться самому себе. Весьма приятное и окрыляющее чувство, без которого я спокойно прожил больше двух сотен лет. Естественно, что благодаря этому я начал испытывать к тебе нечто большее, нежели обычная дружба. Уверяю тебя, что с этим вполне можно жить, причём даже лучше, чем раньше. Но тебя это ни к чему не обязывает.

\- Ну, не говори, я же мог вовремя заметить, что с тобой происходит, и не давать повода думать, будто…

\- Будто у меня есть шанс на взаимность? Поверь, я никогда не питал иллюзий на сей счёт. Ведь однажды ты довольно ясно дал мне понять, как относишься к подобного рода отношениям между мужчинами.

\- Спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя ещё большим засранцем, потому что не придавал значения тому, насколько ты изменился с момента нашего знакомства.

\- Переставал быть занудой и даже пытался шутить в твоём присутствии, чтобы лишний раз порадоваться твоей улыбке?

\- Шурф, я понимаю, что ты женат на леди Хельне, но всё равно удивляюсь, почему ты ничего не сказал мне о своих чувствах, – чёрт возьми, мне было даже немного обидно, что он умудрился сохранить это в тайне.

\- Ну посуди сам. Если человек не сделал чего-то настолько простого в исполнении, значит, не очень-то и хотел. Макс, мне было достаточно моих чувств к тебе, и я понимал, что не в праве требовать ответных, тем более что сначала ты был влюблён в леди Меламори, а после её отъезда быстро сошёлся с леди Теххи, а потом – снова с Меламори…

\- Вот этого-то я и боюсь, - я снова почувствовал себя бездушной скотиной в сравнении с этим великодушным человеком. – Как рассказал настоящий Джон Ватсон, Шерлок всю жизнь не позволял себе поддаваться сантиментам, поэтому ему так трудно было поверить, тот мог испытывать к нему столь сильное чувство. Ватсон обещал Холмсу, что после его свадьбы с леди Мэри Морстен их отношения останутся прежними, не понимая, что для Шерлока это всё меняет. И сэр Холмс оказался не в силах смириться с этими переменами, предпочтя уйти от них в мир снов.

\- Как я тебе уже говорил, не стоит об этом беспокоиться. У меня сейчас слишком много обязанностей, от которых зависит благоденствие Соединённого Королевства, чтобы я мог позволить себе выкинуть нечто подобное. Я привык держать в узде Безумного Рыбника[3], так что справиться со всем остальным будет намного проще. Дыхательные упражнения Джуффина мне в помощь…

\- Кстати, Безумный Рыбник, выглянувший в Кеттари из-под маски безупречного зануды, мне очень понравился, - вставил я.

\- Спасибо, учту на будущее. Правда, в ближайшие несколько десятилетий (пока нахожусь на должности Великого Магистра) я вряд ли смогу позволить ему выйти на прогулку, - улыбнулся Шурф. 

Слава Тёмным Магистрам, у меня достаточно времени в запасе, а то ведь тот безбашенный парень и вправду мог бы соблазнить меня.

\- И ты действительно нисколько не обижен? – в этот момент я продал бы душу, лишь бы только узнать, что он написал об этом в своём личном дневнике.

Вместо ответа он похлопал меня по спине. Простой дружеский жест, а я испытал такое облегчение, словно с моей души свалился камень, который я, подобно Сизифу, таскал с собой в течение нескольких последних часов. Всё-таки Лонли-Локли удивительный человек.

Не успел я насладиться этим радостным моментом, как нас прервал послушник, притащивший Великому Магистру кипу бумаг на подпись. Эти орденские бюрократы до сих пор пользовались обычной бумагой, а не самопишущими табличками. Традиционалисты хреновы.

\- Прости, сэр Макс, но я вынужден попросить тебя откланяться, ибо меня ожидает множество неотложных дел, - вздохнул Шурф.

\- Ничего страшного, ты и так уже помог мне, - я поднялся со скамейки и церемонно откланялся, благо не раз видел подобные представления при дворе Его Величества, после чего в нарушение всех писаных и неписаных правил этикета покинул резиденцию ордена Семилистника Тёмным Путём.

 

Я оказался на крыше Мохнатого Дома – единственном месте, где я не рискую нарваться на многочисленных обитателей и гостей этого дома, и могу спокойно подумать, глядя оттуда на прекрасный вид Ехо. В гостиной я в последнее время предпочитаю не появляться, чтобы ненароком не нарваться на короля, под личиной пожилого профессора Камалкони по-прежнему навещающего иллюзорное чудовище, по воле судьбы нашедшее приют в моей резиденции, а по воле леди Сотофы Ханемер превратившееся в девицу-красавицу.

Однако сегодня моя тактика дала сбой – как раз тогда, когда я закурил добытую из Щели между Мирами сигарету, над моим ухом прозвучал вкрадчивый голос Его Величества: «Не возражаешь, Макс, если я присоединюсь?». Я чуть с крыши не свалился от неожиданности, однако быстро взял себя в руки и предложил Гуригу присесть и сигаретку. Мы сидели на разогретой солнцем красной черепице, стыки между которой поросли травой, и вдыхали сладкий дым моего далёкого отечества. В конце концов, раз уж сегодня выдался такой день, то видимо, мне суждено объясниться и с Его Симпатичным Величеством по поводу давешнего неприятного инцидента.

\- Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, но я хотел бы поговорить с вами о любви к компоту, Великом Магистре и имевшем место недоразумении, - начал я.

Величество переменилось в лице, стремительно превращаясь из пожилого мужчины в точную копию молодого Алена Делона, и, не дослушав, перебило:

\- Макс, может, хватит уже мне выкать и подчёркивать дистанцию между нами, используя официальные титулы? Некоторые профессии мешают нормальным человеческим отношениям, и моя в этом плане наихудшая. Кстати, мог бы намекнуть мне о своих особых отношениях с Лонли-Локли, вместо того, чтобы морочить голову сразу после своего возвращения.

\- Дались вам эти особые отношения… – не сдержался я. – Голову тебе морочил отнюдь не я, а одна беспечная леди из другого мира, на время оккупировавшая моё тело.

\- Так это была леди… - разочарованно протянул Гуриг. – Извини, что не разобрался и принял её интерес ко мне за твой, хоть и заметил нечто странное тогда в твоём поведении, - дипломатичность возобладала над эмоциями короля, и он искренне мне улыбнулся. Ну дела, я вроде как виноват, а правящий монарх просит у меня прощения…

\- Это вы… ты извини меня за то, что не удосужился вовремя расспросить леди о её похождениях в Ехо, чем поставил себя и вас с Шурфом в чрезвычайно неловкое положение.

\- Макс, ты не помнишь Смутных времён и никогда не присутствовал на дипломатических приёмах, где присутствовали бы делегации из враждебных орденов, так что даже представить себе не можешь, что означает оказаться в неловком положении. В буквальном смысле. Когда твои гости переходят от словесных оскорблений к битью посуды, причём траектория её полёта иногда как будто случайно пересекает место, где ты сидишь. Особо чувствительные к нарушениям этикета придворные предпочитали сразу же упасть в обморок при виде творящегося безобразия, а мне приходилось делать вид, что всё идёт по плану, каким бы идиотским он не был, - разрядил обстановку король. Всё-таки принцы получают великолепное воспитание. – Так что буду по-прежнему рад видеть тебя в замке Рулх, если ты, конечно, не станешь бить посуду.

\- Там слишком красивая старинная посуда, наверняка, она многое могла бы поведать о прошлых и нынешних обитателях замка, поэтому, так и быть, не стану, - пообещал я.

\- Ну ладно, я пойду к Базилио, а то она наверняка уже успела заскучать – обещал заняться с ней разгадыванием новых головоломок, а вместо этого сижу на крыше и бездельничаю с тобой, - Его Обаятельное Величество пожал мне на прощание руку и направился к окну башни.

А я разлёгся на крыше и задремал, подобно мартовскому коту, вконец разомлевшему от весеннего солнца. Ну и хрен с ним, что жёстко и солнце бьёт в глаза. Когда это мешало мне всласть подрыхнуть? Особенно теперь, когда я чувствовал себя приятно уставшим и свободным от чувства вины перед двумя прекрасными людьми.

 

Я по-прежнему лежал на крыше, вот только теперь это была уже не черепичная крыша Мохнатого Дома, а крытое старым рубероидом убожество, усеянное осколками битого стекла и прочим мусором.

\- Привет, - сказала одетая в чёрные джинсы и красную куртку леди Юлия, спрыгивая с бетонного парапета, ограждавшего крышу по периметру. Видимо, красный у них – хит сезона.

\- Что это ты делаешь в моем сне? – удивился я. Хотел, называется, в кои-то веки спокойно поспать, и на тебе…

\- Нифига, это не твой сон, а мой, - возразила она. – Так что лучше вставай, не то перепачкаешь своё лоохи.

Я встал на ноги и огляделся, с удивлением узнавая ранее знакомые по виду из окна её квартиры заводские трубы и поля Маркиза-Карабаса. Логично, сон её, значит и крыша её. Только теперь с этой крыши я увидел великое множество высотных домов вокруг, асфальтовые полосы автодорог, зелёные островки деревьев и Днепр, синей лентой опоясывающий город на холмах.

\- И чего тебе надобно?.. – я чуть не добавил «старче», но потом решил, что это будет неуместным по отношению к симпатичной леди среднего возраста.

– Замучили вы уже меня, ты – тем, что всё время тупишь и наворачиваешь на ровном месте, а Джон – своей гомофобией. Никак не могу фанфик про вас дописать, - заявила она.

\- Ну нифига себе, сначала Джуффин художественно свистел, что создал меня, а теперь – ты! – возмутился я. – Хочешь сказать, что и Шерлока с Джонами ты тоже выдумала?

\- Куда уж мне?.. Всё уже давно придумано до нас, я просто немного перетасовываю карты в этой колоде, создавая из обрывков канона и собственных измышлений историю, которая придётся мне по вкусу. Так что Шерлока спасать тебе всё же придётся.

\- Ну и как я заставлю его проснуться, если он мои Смертные шары отбивает, словно теннисные мячики, и очень резво бегает Тёмным Путём, а настоящий Джон Ватсон не сможет бросить ради него свою семью?

\- А ты не можешь испепелить эту Мэри? – вдруг поинтересовалась она столь будничным тоном, словно спрашивала «который час?».

\- Нет, ты же знаешь, что я не люблю убивать. Разве что случайно иногда получается. Не думал, что ты такая кровожадная.

\- На самом деле я добрая, но эта Мэрька для меня хуже керосину, такая сама кого хочешь прихлопнет и глазом не моргнёт. Вон Шерлока чуть не пристрелила…

\- Реально?

\- Куда уж реальнее… - вздохнула она. – Едва выкарабкался, бедняга, после ранения. Ладно, забудь про мою просьбу. Это было бы слишком просто. Если мы не можем вернуть Шерлока с помощью настоящего Ватсона, который разбудил бы его поцелуем, то нужно найти ему захватывающее дело, чтобы выманить из сна в реальный мир. Дело я беру на себя, а с тебя – розыск Холмса с использованием Большого Заклинания Призыва.

\- Смерти моей хочешь? – я постарался сделать жалобные глаза.

\- Такого, как ты, ещё попробуй убить… - рассмеялась она. - Теорию ты знаешь, только вот до сих пор ленился потрудиться, дабы научиться использовать её на практике. Потому что у тебя не было важного стимула, а теперь он есть.

\- А с Джоном Хэмишем как быть? Я не хочу, чтобы он исчез.

\- Я тоже, вот всегда со мной так – выдумаю второстепенного персонажа, которого не жалко убить, а потом жалею его, – сокрушенно вздохнула она. – Однако всё в твоих руках. Вершитель ты или кто? Неужто забыл, что на Тёмной Стороне все произнесенные тобою слова становятся реальностью. Главное – правильно сформулировать, чего именно ты хочешь.

\- Твоя правда. Давненько я не гулял по Тёмной Стороне. Правда, я становлюсь там совсем шальным от счастья, так что придётся всё сформулировать заранее, а лучше – записать, чтобы не забыть, - кажется, меня посетила одна великолепная идея, нужно было только тщательно её продумать.

\- Молодец, возьми с полки пирожок, - сказала леди Юлия, протягивая мне бумажный пакет, в котором оказались присыпанные сахарной пудрой рогалики с повидлом. – Сама пекла. Обычно я таким не страдаю, но в квартире прохладно, а я чего только не сделаю, чтобы немного погреться у духовки.

\- Спасибо, очень вкусно, - пробормотал я, уминая за обе щёки хрустящие рогалики. Эх, знает, стерва, чем меня задобрить…

Через миг я проснулся на собственной крыше с пониманием того, что мне нужно сделать, и ртом, полным слюны. Пожалуй, начать мои великие подвиги всё же следовало с обеда в «Сытом скелете».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Иафах - официальная резиденция ордена Семилистника, Благостного и Единственного.  
> 2 Кульох – хищная птица ростом гораздо больше человека, обитающая в Арварохе  
> 3 Путём подкупа став Мастером Рыбником, Лонли-Локли выпил воду из всех орденских аквариумов и получил мощь, предназначенную для шестисот человек ордена Дырявой Чаши. После этого в его распоряжение поступила такая неконтролируемая сила, что события следующих нескольких лет он не может восстановить до сих пор. Он, естественно, сбежал из ордена и стал колобродить в Ехо и окрестностях. Он был настолько буйным, что его прозвали Безумным Рыбником, хотя, по сути, занимался он, в основном, тем, что пугал горожан и наводил беспорядок в трактирах.


	13. Глава 13. Джон

Раньше для меня не существовало полутонов. Всё происходящее я видел только позитивным или негативным. Людей я тоже чётко разграничивал на плохих и хороших, и относился к ним соответственно. Так было проще жить. Особенно выживать на войне, стреляя во врагов и весело проводя время с друзьями в перерывах между боями и сменами в операционной.

Впервые моё устоявшееся представление о плохом и хорошем пошатнулось, когда я приехал на побывку домой, и Гарриет заявила, что любит девушку. Это было неправильно, но от этого она не перестала быть моей сестрой, поэтому я не мог начать считать её плохим человеком. Наши родители оказались не настолько терпимы и прекратили всякое общение с ней, что повергло сестру в затяжную депрессию, которую она пыталась лечить алкоголем. Я находился тогда в Афганистане и ничем не мог ей помочь, разве что письмами, которые, к сожалению, шли слишком долго.

Порой на войне бывало довольно горячо, и врачи едва справлялись с наплывом раненых, но там я чувствовал себя необходимым. Своим пациентам, друзьям, Родине. Но однажды я сам получил ранение и был комиссован, оказавшись ненужным никому. Ни бывшим боевым товарищам, ни родной стране, ни спившейся и озлобленной на весь мир Гарриет, от которой недавно ушла любовь всей её жизни – Клара.

И тут появился Шерлок. Невыносимый человек, ведущий себя вразрез с общепринятыми нормами, но действовавший на стороне добра, хоть и не всегда безупречными с точки зрения морали методами. Однако именно он вернул мне утраченный на гражданке интерес к жизни, наполнив её до краёв драйвом, адреналином и ощущением, что я вновь нужен кому-то, что занимаюсь чем-то значимым. Он был потрясающим человеком и гениальным детективом, но при этом редкостным засранцем в быту. Иногда я смотрел на него как на бога, сошедшего на землю с небес, а порой готов был придушить за вечный бардак на кухне или бесцеремонное вторжение в мою личную жизнь.

Надо сказать, личная жизнь у меня в тот период не ладилась. Я думал тогда, что причиной этого было то, что я вечно бегал с Холмсом за преступниками, порой бросая ради этого свою очередную девушку. Но теперь понимаю, женщины просто чувствовали, что ни одна из них не занимает моих мыслей так, как кудрявый детектив, с которым я делил кров и страсть к опасным приключениям.

Порой нас с Шерлоком принимали за пару или заявляли, что я его люблю, и это жутко меня бесило. Потому что я не гей. Возможно, я и любил Шерлока, но как человека, причём выдающегося человека. Признаю, что восхищался не только его умом. Мне нравилось, как он выглядел, как стильно одевался, как умел себя подать. Но любить его в тот самом смысле, который вкладывала в это слово Ирэн Адлер – это было всё равно, что любить звезду. Ты можешь видеть её на небосводе каждую ночь, и тебе будет казаться, что она рядом, но на самом деле она навсегда останется для тебя недостижимой. Какое дело звезде до нашей любви и поклонения, считал я тогда, и просчитался…

Я понял это слишком поздно. Окончательно дошло только после разговора со странным сэром Максом, необъяснимым образом появившимся в палате, где лежал Шерлок. Оказывается, моей звезде было далеко не всё равно. И это не вязалось с привычной холодностью Холмсов.

Я вышел вчера из больницы контуженный осознанием того, что нанёс лучшему другу смертельную душевную рану, и долго не мог понять, чего хочет от меня женщина, которая всё ещё была моей женой. Мэри ворчала, что я потратил впустую столько времени, которое мог бы провести с семьёй, не желая понимать, что для меня Шерлок тоже был частью семьи. Как быстро она забыла то, что оставалась со мной лишь благодаря безупречному с точки зрения логики доказательству Холмса, что эта женщина именно то, что нужно для такого адреналинового наркомана как я. Логика никогда не была моей сильной стороной. Если бы я, как обычно, руководствовался чувствами и своей базовой моралью, то после того, что узнал о Мэри в пустом доме, она, несмотря на свою беременность, просто перестала бы для меня существовать.

Однако Шерлок со свойственным ему великодушием рассудил иначе, решив, что так будет лучше для меня. О себе он тогда не думал или просто переоценивал свои силы. Так или иначе, но мы с Мэри до сих пор пытались склеить разбитую чашку нашего брака, и выходило это не слишком успешно. Такая чашка может долго стоять на столе, и только человек с хорошим зрением заметит её ущербность, но стоит налить в неё горячий чай, как она вновь разлетится на куски.

Мэри всё сыпала упрёками, не понимая, что сейчас они как раз были тем самым горячим чаем для треснувшей чашки нашего брака. Я взял у неё «кенгуру» с ребёнком, потому что сейчас лишь это крохотное существо могло помочь мне сдержаться и не наговорить жене в ответ резких слов, отчего ребёнок обязательно расплачется. Я должен быть спокойным и собранным, чтобы суметь принять правильное решение и вернуть Шерлока. Я не могу позволить себе вновь его потерять.

Не знаю, как мне удалось выжить после его падения с крыши. Видимо, в глубине души я всё же верил, что ему удалось всех перехитрить и остаться в живых, что в один прекрасный день он вернётся. Но он слишком долго не возвращался, и со временем моя вера угасла.

Я позволил Мэри сесть за руль, а сам, тем временем проверил, не промок ли подгузник малышки. Похоже, она – единственное, что было настоящим в нашем браке с Мэри Морстен. И только по этой причине я не сожалею о том, что не передумал жениться на этой профессиональной лгунье, когда вдруг объявился Шерлок.

Вскоре Мэри осознала свою ошибку и вновь стала вести себя как в меру глупая покладистая жена. Мы молча поужинали, я остался мыть посуду на кухне, а она пошла купать и укладывать спать нашу дочурку. Я знал, что вскоре её тоже сморит сон. Ну а мне сегодня было не до сна, поэтому я решил сварить себе кофе. Сэр Макс обещал через некоторое время вернуться за ответом, и я должен быть готов его дать. Поэтому мне нужно тщательно проанализировать последние годы своей жизни и понять, что и кто для меня в данный момент важнее всего.

За эту ночь я наверное выпил столько кофе, сколько не пил за весь прошедший год, и перебрал в памяти самые яркие фрагменты жизни с Шерлоком Холмсом. Наше знакомство в Бартсе, почти романтический ужин и последовавший за ним бег с препятствиями, аквамариновые глаза, заглядывавшие мне прямо в душу, вечные битвы за пространство на кухонном столе и тихие посиделки у камина. Шуточную драку на улице, внезапно переросшую в серьёзный мордобой, и то, как мы поняли друг друга без слов в бассейне. Наш сумасшедший бег в наручниках в ночь, которая чуть не оказалась последней в его жизни.

Это было так странно. Мы с Шерлоком могли бы никогда не встретиться, если бы цепочка случайностей увела каждого из нас чуть в сторону, а могли бы никогда не расставаться, если бы не моё легковерие. Ну что мне стоило тогда остаться с ним, а не помчаться по ложному звонку к миссис Хадсон?! Возможно, мы бы оба тогда погибли от рук Мориарти и его приспешников. Зато вместе. И не было бы этой холодной пустоты внутри, когда ощущаешь себя не живым человеком, а зомби, всё ещё двигающимся по прихоти чьей-то злой воли. Не было бы попыток заполнить эту пустоту всем, что помогает выжить тому, кто лишился половины души, – заглушить боль потери алкоголем и таблетками, загрузить себя рутинной работой, чтобы не думать, согреться чужим теплом… Всё равно чьим, главное, чтобы больше не оставаться одному в опустевшей квартире на Бейкер-стрит.

Мне удалось снова восстать, словно птица Феникс из пепла, и даже наладить личную жизнь, но прошлое в лице кудрявого официанта с дурацкой бабочкой всё равно догнало меня.

Я был зол на скрывавшегося на протяжении двух лет обманщика и возмущён до глубины души наглостью, с которой он снова вторгался в мою жизнь. Умение прощать – это божий дар, но я, видимо, его не заслужил, как не заслужил и того, что мой друг был готов пойти на что угодно ради моего благополучия.

А я не смог, да и сейчас не могу переломить привычное представление о себе самом, чтобы вытащить Шерлока из его столь похожего на смерть сна. Я думал всю ночь, но так ничего и не решил. Я прятался от необходимости решать за привычными обязанностями врача весь рабочий день, но когда он подошёл к концу, и пришло время ехать в клинику к Шерлоку, я был так же растерян, как и вчера. Странно, я никогда не был трусом. Был готов убить или умереть ради Шерлока, но не мог стать для него тем, кем он хотел бы меня видеть.

 

Когда я вошёл в палату, там уже был Майкрофт, вовсю тормошивший брата.

\- Ну же, Шерлок, просыпайся! Твоя хвалёная дедукция дала сбой, и теперь ты срочно нужен нам всем.

\- Эй, полегче. Ты же знаешь, что это не работает. Он нас не слышит. Так ты только причинишь вред его телу, - разозлился я на эту рептилию.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Джон, всё очень серьёзно. Та видеозапись с Мориарти, появившаяся вдруг на всех экранах, не была сделана заранее. Вот тебе свежая, если не веришь. Снято вчера на окраине Бродстейрс, - он вытащил из кармана брюк смартфон и запустил видеозапись.

Качество было не ахти каким, но я всё же смог разглядеть одного из трёх мужчин, вышедших из вертолёта, приземлившегося на пустынном песчаном берегу. Я невольно воскликнул:

\- Чтоб я сдох, да это же Джим!

\- Именно, - подтвердил Майкрофт, - поэтому нам срочно нужен Шерлок.

В этот момент отворилась дверка небольшого шкафчика, и в палату шагнул сэр Макс. Его появление оказалось столь неожиданным, что сбило привычную невозмутимую маску с лица Британского правительства. Всегда мечтал увидеть нечто подобное, и вот наконец узрел. Однако Майкрофт растерялся ненадолго. Уже через миг к нему вернулось привычное самообладание, и он стал внимательно разглядывать странного чужака. Судя по всему, выводы, к которым пришёл Холмс в результате применения дедуктивного метода, повергли его в состояние глубокого когнитивного диссонанса. Никогда на этом надменном веснушчатом лице не отражалась столь тяжкая работа мысли, так что я поспешил вмешаться:

\- Майкрофт, позволь представить тебе сэра Макса из Ехо. Сэр Макс, а это старший брат Шерлока, мистер Майкрофт Холмс.

\- Полагаю, тот самый, который, по словам Шерлока, не должен позволить его тушке врезать дуба раньше срока? Вижу вас как наяву, сэр Майкрофт Холмс, - Макс улыбнулся и на миг прикрыл глаза рукой, вместо того чтобы протянуть её новому знакомому.

И правильно сделал, ибо Майкрофт явно не горел желанием пожимать руку этому странному типу.

\- Я вот тоже вижу вас как наяву, однако меня не покидает стойкое ощущение, что это не что иное, как сложно наведенная галлюцинация, - процедил он. – Перед тем, как сюда поместили моего брата, лучшие специалисты тщательно проверили эту палату, и не обнаружили здесь ни «жучков», ни скрытого прохода в соседнюю палату. Тем не менее, вы откуда-то здесь появились, причём явно не из коридора.

\- От верблюда, - сказал Макс и рассмеялся. – Ну почему с умными людьми порой так сложно общаться?

\- Сэр Макс, - вклинился я в их «содержательный» диалог, - ну что, вы сумели поговорить с Шерлоком?

\- Так вы, значит, медиум, - придя к логичному и более-менее понятному, с его точки зрения, заключению, Майкрофт немного расслабился. Естественно, никто не любит понимать, что ничего не понимает. 

– Не доверяю я вашей братии, но сейчас готов прибегнуть к любым средствам, если это поможет пробудить ото сна моего брата, - сказал Холмс, одаривая Макса очередным цепким взглядом.

\- Стало быть, наши цели совпадают. Проблема в том, что сэр Шерлок не желает просыпаться, предпочитая пребывать в волшебном мире в обществе своего любимого человека, с которым не может соединиться в реальности, - подыграл ему сэр Макс.

При его последних словах Майкрофт едва не убил меня взглядом.

\- Сэр Джон, - обратился после этого ко мне сэр Макс, - после нашей встречи я, к сожалению, не имел возможности пообщаться с сэром Шерлоком, ибо он слишком резво от меня убегал. Зато успел встретиться и поговорить с некоторыми сведущими людьми, которые натолкнули меня на мысль, как я могу добиться его возвращения в реальность. Шерлок очень любит разгадывать необычные преступления, значит, нужно подкинуть ему нечто особо сложное и загадочное, что вынудило бы его покинуть свой сон. По-моему, это будет самым разумным решением в данной ситуации.

Мы с Майкрофтом переглянулись.

\- Интересно, сочтёт ли Шерлок Холмс возвращение погибшего на его глазах Джеймса Мориарти достаточно интересной загадкой? – вымолвил Майкрофт, протягивая сэру Максу свой смартфон и снова включая воспроизведение видеозаписи.

\- Похоже, это как раз то, что имела в виду одна эксцентричная леди, с которой я недавно имел непродолжительную, но весьма содержательную беседу, - сказал Макс. – Можно, я возьму это с собой в качестве доказательства для Шерлока?

\- Интересно, как вы собираетесь протащить настоящий мобильный в Чертоги Разума Шерлока? – нахмурился старший Холмс.

\- А это уж моя проблема. Вы же хотите, чтобы он поскорее проснулся? – сэр Макс улыбнулся, а я почувствовал разочарование, что всё решится без моего участия.

\- Ладно, берите, - махнул рукой Майкрофт. – И передайте, что нам очень не хватает его.

\- Он хотел сказать, что мы оба любим его и с нетерпением ждём его возвращения, - уточнил я, переводя с официального языка на общечеловеческий.

\- Можете подождать меня здесь, я рассчитываю вскоре вернуться с Шерлоком, - сказал сэр Макс, прежде чем скрыться в шкафу.

Майкрофт ринулся за ним, однако, как он ни старался, так и не смог найти в шкафу ни странного гостя, ни тайного хода.


	14. Макс. Тёмная Сторона

Первым делом, вернувшись домой из славного града Лондона и основательно перерыв гостиную, я отыскал в кресле под котом книгу c заклинаниями и повторил нужное. Нет, это было не Большое Заклинание Призыва, которое отличалось от Малого лишь применяемой ступенью магии и особым состоянием сознания, в коем должен пребывать произносящий его колдун. Малое я и так знал назубок, ибо при моей безалаберности найти нужную вещь в огромном доме порой можно было только при помощи магии. Так что вряд ли я его забуду. Тем более что использовать сие заклинание собираюсь на Тёмной стороне, где любое сказанное мной слово обретает силу непреложного закона природы. Я заучивал другое заклинание, с помощью которого намеревался провернуть комбинацию, при осуществлении которой никто не погибнет. Напротив, все будут живы, здоровы и счастливы. Хотел было совершить кощунство и, как последний двоечник, на всякий случай выдрать нужную страницу, но потом опомнился и засунул за пазуху всю книгу.

Вторым по очерёдности, но не по важности, был зов, который я послал Мелифаро: «Привет, модник, ты срочно нужен мне в качестве Стража». «С какого перепугу я вдруг тебе понадобился, сэр Ночной Кошмар? Ты ведь давно можешь шастать на Тёмную, когда и откуда тебе заблагорассудится, и, насколько я понимаю, Страж тебе без надобности» - удивился тот. «Да вот, хочу тебя немного покошмарить, - пошутил я. – На сей раз ты нужен мне, чтобы вернуться к определённому сроку, поскольку у меня там намечается встреча с одним довольно могущественным колдуном, и я не уверен, в чьём временном потоке мы окажемся. А мне совсем не улыбается перспектива снова на несколько лет исчезнуть из Ехо». «Ну вот, всегда тебе выпадает всё самое интересное, а мне приходится просто на стрёме стоять, - для проформы проворчал Мелифаро. – Ладно, фиг с тобой. Куда приходить-то?» «Как обычно, в Дом у Моста», - ответил я и шагнул проторённым Тёмным Путём из своей спальни в Мохнатом Доме в Зал Общей Работы.

Как ни странно, но одетый в лоохи и скабу кислотных цветов Мелифаро умудрился опередить меня, и теперь лучился ослепительной голливудской улыбкой в остром приступе самодовольства. Ну да, Кенлех как-то жаловалась, что с тех пор, как он научился ходить Тёмным Путём, шарится им даже с этажа на этаж их дома.

\- Привет, краля, ты, конечно, не в моём вкусе, но под Джубатыкскую пьянь вполне покатишь, - не удержался и подколол его я. Ну что я могу поделать, если по нём реально «Модный приговор» плачет?

\- Если ты угощаешь, то и я не против, - не растерялось Дневное Лицо Почтеннейшего Начальника Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска. – Твоё счастье, что Джуффин на сей раз оставил за главного сэра Кофу, иначе фиг бы ты вытащил меня из тёплого начальственного кресла.

\- Могу я узнать, куда запропастился сам сэр Почтеннейший Начальник? - поинтересовался я.

\- Можешь, но не у меня, а у нашего Мастера Кушающего-Слушающего, правда, он предпочитает руководить деятельностью Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска не из кабинета Джуффина, а из лучших трактиров Ехо.

Я вроде бы и налопался недавно от пуза, но при мысли о кулинарных изысках, кои сейчас наверняка вкушает сэр Кофа Йох, у меня вновь засосало под ложечкой. Я мысленно скрутил кукиш своему организму. Нефиг передать, так ведь и осоловеть недолго, а мне сейчас нужна была ясная голова. Поэтому я предпочёл перейти к делу и сказал Мелифаро:

\- Это в его стиле. Обязательно расспрошу Кофу, как только вернусь. А ты должен проследить, чтобы это произошло не позже, чем через два часа после моего ухода на Тёмную сторону.

\- О, как! Раньше сядешь – раньше выйдешь, как говорили мятежные Магистры, добровольно сдававшиеся властям, чтобы быстрее отбыть срок заключения в Холоми, - съязвил Мелифаро, и мы начали спуск по бесконечным лестницам и извилистым подземным коридорам Дома у Моста.

В какой-то момент Мелифаро остановился – это означало, что он останется на границе реального мира и его изнанки. В который раз я удивился тому, откуда взялся его призрачный двойник. Они оба положили руки мне на плечи и произнесли в унисон: «Я запомню тебя». Как только Стражи разомкнули свои объятия, я продолжил свой путь.

Вскоре я оказался на Тёмной Стороне и ощутил обычный прилив эйфории и острой любви ко всему миру. Вы можете представить себе абсолютное, ничем не замутнённое, счастье? Вряд ли. Мало кому из людей довелось хотя бы раз в жизни испытать подобное. Так вот, в этом блистающем мире, почему-то названным Тёмной Стороной, я испытывал именно его. Просто оттого, что я был там, да и вообще существовал. Однако долго оставаться в таком состоянии было нельзя, иначе нахрен забуду, зачем явился сюда, и буду пускать слюни от восторга, как деревенский дурачок.

Я сосредоточился и расщепил своё сознание на два параллельных потока, один из которых остался со мной, а другой – устремился к Шерлоку Холмсу вместе с произносимым мной Большим Заклинанием Призыва. Скорее всего, в обычном Ехо я бы, как говорил мой приятель Андэ Пу, надорвался и не сумел призвать человека, но на Тёмной Стороне это было как два пальца об асфальт. Никто не может сопротивляться Большому Заклинанию Призыва, и я почувствовал удивление сэра Шерлока, сидевшего со своим другом на небольшой пристани на берегу Хурона, когда неумолимая сила потянула его неведомо куда. Даже почувствовал его секундный испуг и увидел выражение крайнего удивления на лице внезапно покинутого им сэра Джона Хэмиша.

Вскоре изумлённо озирающийся сэр Холмс оказался рядом со мной. Я поднял руки вверх и провозгласил:

\- Мир, дружба, жвачка! Я не собираюсь применять силу. Просто мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой и передать вот это послание, - убедившись, что он не проявляет признаков агрессии, я выудил из кармана своего по-старомодному длинного, но очень удобного лоохи, мобильный телефон.

\- Откуда у тебя смартфон моего брата? – подозрительно нахмурился сэр Шерлок.

\- Сэр Майкрофт дал мне его во временное пользование и просил передать, что ты всем срочно нужен, потому что Мориарти вернулся.

Шерлок выхватил у меня чудо враждебной техники, поелозил по экрану пальцами и сосредоточенно принялся просматривать его содержимое.

\- Это действительно Джим. Чёрт, неужели я мог так ошибиться?! – пробормотал он, машинально прикарманивая мобильный. – Я должен проснуться, но не могу этого сделать, ведь тогда Джон Хэмиш исчезнет. - Он уселся прямо на ослепительно белые камни мостовой и, молитвенно сложив руки, упёрся в них лбом. 

\- Прилетит вдруг волшебник в голубом вертолёте и бесплатно покажет кино… - попытался я немного его развеселить.

Сэр Шерлок бросил на меня недоуменный взгляд. Пришлось объяснять:

\- Я Вершитель. Если очень захочу чего-то и озвучу своё желание на Тёмной стороне, то оно непременно сбудется.

\- Так вот как называется это странное место. Но с чего бы тебе помогать мне? – он вперил в меня точь-в-точь такой взгляд, как давеча его брат.

\- Работа у меня такая, к тому же она совпадает с призванием, так что всех спасать – это для меня не вопрос выбора, а потребность, можно сказать, жизненная необходимость, - развёл руками я.

\- Даже если это удастся, Джон будет чувствовать себя несчастным, когда я покину его.

Вот тут-то и настало время вытащить из рукава козырь.

\- Не будет, если создать для него твоего иллюзорного двойника, - сказал я и сделал шикарную паузу, во время которой можно было бы успеть набить трубку (в этом деле у меня были хорошие учителя – сэр Кофа Йох и сэр Джуффин Халли).

\- Ещё одна овеществлённая иллюзия? – встрепенулся сэр Шерлок.

\- Иллюзия, наваждение… Как хочешь, так и называй. Однако для его создания мне понадобится твоя помощь, - видя его колебания, я добавил:

\- Кстати, настоящий сэр Джон Ватсон просил передать, что он тебя любит.

Шерлок резко вскочил на ноги, словно сработала невидимая пружина, подбросившая его вверх.

\- Хорошо. Давай сделаем это.

\- Рад, что не придётся силком тащить тебя в Хумгат, - я улыбнулся Холмсу и обратился к Тёмной Стороне:

\- Я хочу, чтобы Джон Хэмиш прожил долгую жизнь в Ехо, когда сэр Шерлок Холмс вернётся в свой мир, и был счастлив с его двойником.

Ветер Тёмной Стороны ласково потрепал меня по щеке, как бы соглашаясь исполнить моё желание. Отлично, считай полдела сделано.

Конечно, это было рискованной затеей, тем более на Тёмной Стороне, – создавать иллюзию, которая была бы точной копией конкретного человека. Но раз уж взялся колдовать – не говори, что ты не маг.

\- Теперь твой черёд, - сказал я Шерлоку и вытащил из-за пазухи книгу «Весёлая магия для будущих послушников». - Мы прочитаем заклинание овеществления иллюзий, вливая в него максимальную ступень магии, на которую способны. При этом я сосредоточусь на телесном подобии оригиналу, ты же вложишь в него всё, что хранится в твоих Чертогах Разума. Только так мы сможем создать не марионетку, а настоящего человека из плоти и крови, думающего и чувствующего, как ты. Сэр Шерлок кивнул, и мы начали читать заклинание.

Вскоре воздух перед нами превратился в зыбкое марево, которое, постепенно сгущаясь, приобрело контуры человеческого тела. Тело становилось все более материальным. Голова покрылась вьющимися волосами, на лице проступили острые скулы и причудливо изогнутые чувственные губы, а в широко распахнутых миндалевидных глазах – выражение понимания. Руки настоящего Шерлока окутало зеленовато свечение, говорящее о том, что он снова использовал максимально возможную даже для самого могущественного колдуна ступень магии. Мои же ладони, словно полыхали оранжевым огнём – 182-я ступень Белой магии, что тоже было неплохо. Мы с Шерлоком щедро вливали силу в иллюзорное создание, делая его живым и настоящим.

\- Ну что, Шерлок, в игру? – спросил его двойник. – Мне не терпится поймать того убийцу с ножом, а тебе пора возвращаться в Лондон и разгадать очередные головоломки Мориарти.

\- А мне предстоит объясняться с Почтеннейшим Начальником Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска, Королём и Великим Магистром Ордена Семилистника по поводу того, что из-за меня по столице Соединённого Королевства свободно разгуливает ещё одна овеществлённая иллюзия, - вздохнул я. – Ну да ладно, все они настолько по мне соскучились, что как-нибудь договорюсь.

Шерлоки обнялись.

\- Береги его, - попросил настоящий.

\- А ты – себя, - сказал иллюзорный.

Я положил руки на плечи обоих и позвал Мелифаро:

\- Страж, верни нас поскорее.

Уже через миг двойники Шерлока ошарашено взирали на двойное преступление против вкуса, кое представляли собой обнимавшие нас Стражи.

\- Ты же говорил, что у тебя встреча с колдуном, а у вас там выходит, форменная групповуха была, - ляпнул Мелифаро. Вечно он в своём репертуаре.

\- Это тоже твоих рук дело? – из сугубо научного интереса спросил у меня иллюзорный Шерлок, который теперь ничем не отличался от настоящего.

\- Нет, он уродился таким, двойственным. Хвала Тёмным Магистам, это проявляется лишь на границе миров, иначе я бы давно оказался в ближайшем приюте безумных, - рассмеялся я, только сейчас осознав, что моя авантюра удалась. – Мелифаро, позволь представить тебе сэров Шерлоков Холмсов.

\- Вижу вас как наяву, - откликнулись Стражи.

\- А это мой друг и коллега сэр Мелифаро, который из-за занятости своих родителей так и остался без имени.

\- Вижу вас как наяву, - поприветствовали Стражей Шерлоки.

\- Мелифаро, выведешь этого сэра Шерлока из Дома у Моста, а я, тем временем, отправлюсь в Хумгат, чтобы доставить домой другого, - попросил я. – И постарайся не заболтать его до смерти.

\- Это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого заболтает, – криво ухмыльнулся двойник Шерлока.

\- Неужели у бывшего Владыки Фангахра появился конкурент в этом нелёгком деле? – удивился настоящий Мелифаро, ну а призрачный – отбыл в неведомые дали, судя по всему, являвшиеся местом его постоянного обитания.

Я не удостоил его ответом. Вместо этого взял за руку сновидца Шерлока и, зажмурившись, шагнул в Коридор между Мирами.


	15. Шерлок. Возвращение. Часть 1

Оказавшись в больничной палате и увидев себя со стороны, я убедился в правоте сэра Макса. Действительно не стоило доводить до столь плачевного состояния свою физическую оболочку.

\- Как я смогу противостоять Мориарти, если даже с кровати подняться не в состоянии? – вырвалось у меня при виде исхудавшего, утыканного капельницами тела.

М-да, беда… Тело, конечно, всего лишь транспорт, но для полноценного функционирования ему требуется регулярное техническое обслуживание и заправка. А от капельниц и протирания влажной салфеткой в этом плане мало толка, да и длительное пребывание без движения приводит к атрофии мышечных тканей. Благодаря заботе Майкрофта у меня наверняка было самое лучшее медицинское обслуживание, включавшее в себя не только внутривенное питание, но и ежедневный массаж. Тем не менее, даже при самом благоприятном раскладе мне понадобится не меньше месяца физиотерапии и усиленного питания, чтобы вернуть прежнюю физическую форму. Чёрт побери! Скучно и грустно, видите ли, стало, и я реально чуть не врезал дуба раньше срока. То-то бы враги порадовались…

\- Я мог бы помочь, - предложил сопровождавший меня сэр Макс. – Только, чур не закрываться щитом мага от моего Смертного шара, ведь ничего смертоносного в нём нет, окромя названия. Просто подчиню вас ненадолго своей воле и прикажу проснуться полностью здоровым и тотчас же освободиться от моего влияния. Рабская покорность шандарахнутых удовольствия мне не доставляет, так что последствий в этом плане можете не опасаться.

\- Значит, вы не собирались причинять мне вреда тогда в Ехо? – наконец-то понял я.

\- Естественно. Хотел всего лишь поскорее доставить вас домой, и смертоубийство никоим образом не входило в мои планы. Просто я чрезвычайно упрям и нетерпелив по своей природе, вот и решил форсировать события, когда не удалось вас сразу уговорить, - он несколько виновато улыбнулся.

\- Простите, что не понял и рефлекторно выставил защиту. Тоже ненавижу долго ждать, поэтому поскорей покончим с этим - кидайте свой шар, - затея с подчинением не казалась мне удачной, но нетерпение было сильнее, и я решил рискнуть.

Сэр Макс щелчком отправил в меня небольшой светящийся шарик. На этот раз я не стал защищаться от него, и через миг всё стало легко и просто. Надо было с самого начала позволить Максу стать моим Хозяином. Он ведь давно варится в этом магическом котле, так что ему виднее, что для меня лучше. Какое счастье, что можно больше не нести ответственности за всё, что происходит со мной и вокруг меня! Мне действительно было безразлично, что Мориарти вернулся и явно что-то замышляет, я не волновался по поводу предстоящей встречи с Джоном и не раздражался заранее, прокручивая в голове неизбежные объяснения с братом. То есть умом-то я всё понимал, но теперь это не имело для меня значения. Потому что самым важным на тот момент был сэр Макс и его желания.

\- К вашим услугам, Хозяин, - произнёс я, понимая, что выполню любой его приказ.

\- Сэр Шерлок, когда я закончу говорить, вы проснётесь здоровым и полным сил, сохранив память о том, что произошло с вами во сне, и полностью избавитесь от моей власти. После этого разберётесь со своими проблемами и будете жить долго и счастливо Ясно? Выполняйте! - сказал Макс и умолк, тотчас же перестав быть моим Хозяином.

Занятная формулировка. Ещё бы кто-нибудь объяснил, как именно мне стать счастливым и в чём заключается это пресловутое счастье…

Двойственность восприятия тотчас же исчезла – я открыл глаза, вытащил из вен катетеры капельниц и с лёгкостью вскочил с кровати, удивляясь тому, что мне в очередной раз удалось перехитрить неблагоприятные обстоятельства. Переполненное силой и бодростью тело звенело, словно натянутая тетива.

Дверь палаты открылась, и на пороге показался Ватсон, спрашивая:

\- Сэр Макс, а с кем это вы сейчас разговариваете? – увидев меня, он обрадовался и растерялся одновременно:

\- Шерлок! Ты наконец-то проснулся! С тобой всё в порядке? – Джон кинулся ко мне.

\- Даже слишком. Ни слабости, ни головокружения и, как ни странно, хочется откушать чего-нибудь жареного, - ответил я, пока доктор осматривал и ощупывал меня с профессиональной дотошностью.

\- После путешествий через Хумгат всегда зверски хочется жрать – необходимо восполнять запас энергии, растраченной на путешествия между мирами, - пояснил сэр Макс. – Жаль, что у вас тут нет ни апельсинчиков, ни куриных окорочков. Я бы тоже не отказался подкрепиться, - он с явным сожалением посмотрел на пустую тумбочку у кровати.

\- Похоже, никто из посетителей не верил, что я могу внезапно проснуться проголодавшимся. Не беда, тут наверняка есть кафе, где мы могли бы перекусить, - предложил я.

\- Нет уж, увольте, не стану я есть больничную жратву. Как-нибудь обойдусь собственными силами. Я сам себе походно-полевая кухня, - сказал он и достал из-под полы своего лоохи, а точнее, из Щели между Мирами, кусок сдобного пирога с яблоками.

\- Это невероятно! Никаких пролежней, признаков гиподинамии или нарушения обмена веществ! Все мышцы в тонусе! – воскликнул Джон, закончив осмотр.

\- Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, - усмехнулся сэр Макс, уплетая пирог. – Работа у меня такая – быть магическим будильником для таких вот заблудших душ.

\- Спасибо, что помогли, мы ведь уже почти отчаялись его разбудить, - со слезами радости на глазах Джон пожал руку сэру Максу. Его настолько потрясло моё чудесное возвращение, что на сказочное появление пирога он уже внимания не обратил.

\- Не пробовали по методу Спящей красавицы? – пошутил Макс, но я-то понял, что в этой шутке была всего лишь доля шутки.

\- Н… нет, - стушевался Ватсон. - Это же ненаучно.

\- Зато дёшево, надёжно и практично. Ну что ж, я свою миссию выполнил, а теперь мне пора возвращаться, чтобы получить питательную клизму от Сэра Почтеннейшего Начальника Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска за ваших двойников и прочую художественную самодеятельность. К тому же, нужно завершить расследование покушения на Правдивого Пророка и разбудить несметное множество подобных сновидцев, разгуливающих по Ехо. Так что дел у меня до хрена и больше. Счастливо оставаться, - протараторил сэр Макс и скрылся в шкафу.

\- Это что, шкаф в Нарнию? Сэр Макс рассказал мне, что ты жил в другом мире с созданным тобой моим двойником, что, по правде говоря, до сих пор не укладывается у меня в голове. Откуда взялся второй двойник?– взял меня в оборот Джон.

\- Видишь ли, ему пришлось создать моего двойника, чтобы твой не затосковал без меня, когда я вернусь в реальный мир, - признался я. - А шкаф вполне обыкновенный. Подозреваю, что сэр Макс использовал его для пущей театральности, ему ведь давно уже не нужны двери и темнота, чтобы попадать в Хумгат, - я понял многое за краткий миг мысленного единения с этим удивительным человеком.

\- Хум… чего?

\- Хумгат – Коридор между Мирами.

Ватсон застыл, пытаясь переварить информацию. Пришлось прийти ему на помощь, загрузив мозг более понятными практическими задачами:

\- Как и когда объявился Мориарти? Джон, мне необходим максимум информации. Кстати, мне нужна моя одежда и телефон.

\- Слава богу, что не моя одежда и мотоцикл, она явно была бы тебе мала, - рассмеялся Ватсон. – Сейчас я позвоню твоему брату, и у нас будет всё необходимое.

Пока он звонил, примчались врач и медсестра. Они принялись кудахтать, пытаясь снова уложить меня в постель, но я не поддался на их уговоры. Хватит, належался уже. Позволил им осмотреть себя и заявил, что намерен немедленно покинуть больницу. Дежурный врач пошёл за моим лечащим, и процедура осмотра повторилась. Убедившись, что с моей психомоторикой всё в порядке, меня оставили в покое. Ненадолго, всего лишь до прибытия Майкрофта.

\- Ну что, хорошо выспался? – сухо осведомился брат, войдя в палату, но я прекрасно знал, что скрывается за его холодностью.

\- Думаю, на год вперёд, - ответил я ему в тон.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь?.. – воскликнул он.

\- Понимаю, что я эгоистичная скотина, в очередной раз доставившая семье кучу неприятностей, - закончил за него я. – Так что давай пропустим этот этап и перейдём к делу.

Мы действительно прекрасно понимали всё, что хотели, но не всегда могли друг другу сказать, поэтому Майкрофт не стал тратить время.

\- Что-то назревает. Пока не знаю, что именно, но появление Мориарти явно всего лишь предвестник грядущих неприятностей, поэтому ты нужен нам в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, - сказал он, после чего позвал в палату Антею, в руках которой была вешалка с новым костюмом, пакет с рубашкой и моё пальто. 

Как же я по нему соскучился! Тёплое лоохи, конечно, неплохая вещь, оно ниспадает красивыми складками, эффектно колышущимися при ходьбе, но пальто гораздо удобнее.

\- Не беспокойся, я в полном адеквате. Так что был бы весьма признателен тебе, если бы ты уладил все формальности с выпиской, пока я буду бриться и одеваться.

\- Признателен… - прошипел сквозь зубы Майк, в глазах которого явно читалось: «Да пошёл ты в задницу со своей благодарностью!», но он был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы произнести это вслух. Вместо этого пошёл сам. Договариваться с врачами.

А я остался наедине с Джоном и необходимостью выяснить наши отношения. Теперь, когда он по милости сэра Макса узнал о моих чувствах, у него наверняка появилось множество вопросов. Я видел, что сейчас, когда он немного пришёл в себя от пережитого потрясения, его буквально разрывает от желания немедленно их задать. Так что трудного для нас обоих объяснения было не избежать.


	16. Макс. Лирическое настроение

Давненько я не чувствовал себя таким придурком и недотёпой, как во время разговора с Джуффином. Похоже, шеф нарочно исчез из зоны действия Безмолвной речи, дабы полюбоваться на то, как я буду бестолково метаться и совершать ошибки, а потом, фигурально выражаясь, размазать меня по стенке за каждую из них. Причём, делать это долго и со вкусом, так, чтобы моя самооценка упала ниже плинтуса. Когда она уже собиралась провалиться в бездонные подземелья Дома у Моста, Почтеннейший Начальник Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска внезапно сменил гнев на милость и объявил, что всё не так уж плохо, и когда-нибудь, лет эдак через триста по его прикидкам, из меня таки будет толк. А пока мне нужно, как завещал вождь мирового пролетариата «учиться, учиться и учиться…». И поработать в паре с созданным мной сэром Шерлоком, чтобы довести до победного конца столь безответственно пущенное мною на самотёк расследование, а заодно проследить, дабы сие могущественное наваждение не слишком накуролесило в Ехо.

Окрылённый этим напутствием я отправился домой на срочный сеанс кототерапии и антистрессового поедания всего, что ещё не успели окончательно испортить штатные повара Мохнатого дома. Люблю я понервничать по поводу и без оного, а пожрать так ещё больше. Налопавшись и пригревшись рядом с мурчавшими пушистиками, я быстро осоловел и провалился в сон.

И правильно сделал. Потому что в течение трёх следующих суток поспать мне толком не удалось. Из-за того, что я то носился, как угорелый, по Ехо за Шерлоком, то шастал Тёмным Путём в весьма отдалённые от цивилизованной жизни места, чтобы опровергнуть приведенные моим новым напарником доводы виновности Дигорана Арии Турбона и не позволить рухнуть в тартарары моей вере в человечество. Вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, а также добытым нами уликам я отказывался верить в то, что этот сдержанный господин с таким милым семейством мог быть серийным убийцей-маньяком.

И не напрасно. Потому что в соответствии с буквой закона, человек, совершивший преступление, находясь под действием чужого колдовства, считался невиновным. Таковым как раз и являлось дерево, видящее сны о том, что оно человек по имени Дигоран Арии Турбон, живущий в Ехо в окружении любящих родственников и платящий за это кровью невинных людей одному волшебнику-недоучке, возомнившему, что сны могут изменять реальность. Пришлось побеседовать по душам с этим недомастером снов и ткнуть его, вернее её, в последствия содеянного. Зачуханного вида леди, проводившая большую часть своей жизни во сне, настолько потеряла связь с реальным миром, что это её ничуть не проняло. Так что пришлось воспользоваться своими способностями Вершителя, дабы заблокировать ей уход от реальности в сны. Может быть, хоть это заставит её осознать, что нельзя забавляться с чужими жизнями, словно они всего лишь фишки на доске для игры в Злик-и-злак.

Сэр Шерлок моё решение не одобрил. Он считал, что мы непременно должны были приволочь преступницу за волосы в Ехо и сдать её в Канцелярию Скорой Расправы. Однако вынужден был согласиться, поняв, что уготованная мной расправа будет хоть и не такой скорой, зато гораздо более суровой, чем заключение в Холоми, где леди могла преспокойно дрыхнуть и в своих снах продолжать творить пакости, оказывающие влияние на ни в чём ни повинных людей.

Я размечтался, что в нашем ещё больше уменьшившемся в связи с отъездом леди Меламори Малом Тайном Сыскном Войске появится новый сотрудник, но сэр Холмс наотрез отказался поступать на государственную службу. Однако выразил желание время от времени консультировать нас за умеренную плату в особо сложных случаях. Запрошенная им за разовую консультацию сумма превышала среднее месячное жалование сотрудника Тайного Сыска и совершенно не вязалась с моими представлениями об умеренности. Тогда Шерлок пояснил, что деньги нужны ему для покупки на Сумеречном рынке редких ингредиентов для магических экспериментов, и я схватился за голову, представив, что он может натворить с такой невероятной способностью к высоким ступеням Очевидной Магии и недостатком знаний. Хорошо хоть, что с самоконтролем и базовой моралью у него было более-менее в порядке, иначе мы получили бы второго Лойсо Пондохву*, который мог уничтожить мир просто ради интереса и высвобождающейся при этом силы, счастливым обладателем которой тот намеревался стать.

При близком знакомстве сэр Холмс оказался тем ещё фруктом, в который раз подтверждая давно известный факт, что некоторые люди кажутся душками, только если видеть их раз в три года и не дольше минуты кряду, так сказать, в гомеопатических дозах. Так что я не слишком сожалел о том, что мы не будем общаться ежедневно. Похоже, выдерживать его в течение более длительного времени и не сбеситься мог только обаятельный сэр Джон Хэмиш, который вскоре стал помощником Мастера Сопровождающего Мёртвых и периодически попадался мне на глаза в Доме у Моста.

Тем не менее, мне пришлось неоднократно посещать их дом в совершенно неподходящее для этого время и без приглашения хозяев, дабы убедиться в том, что сэр Шерлок не разнесёт своими экспериментами столицу Соединённого Королевства вдребезги пополам. Пока вроде даже дом свой не разнёс, так что я немного поуспокоился и принялся улаживать с моим другом и по совместительству Великим Магистром Ордена Семилистника проблему легализации и натурализации в Ехо столь могущественного наваждения, как сэр Холмс.

Поскольку призракам и прочим наваждениям было до сих пор запрещено пребывать в столице Соединённого Королевства, проблема действительно имела место быть. Однако Шурф затягивал её решение, словно Джулия Ламберт свою знаменитую паузу, видя в этом достаточно веский предлог как можно чаще отлынивать от своих прямых и порядком подзадолбавших его служебных обязанностей и встречаться со мной любимым.

Меня уже не приводила в ужас мысль о том, что он меня любит. Видимо, история настоящих и призрачных Джона и Шерлока что-то изменила в моём мировоззрении. Так что порой я даже сожалел о сдержанности Лонли-Локли, столь восхищавшей меня ранее.

Иногда мы наносили совместные визиты сэру Холмсу и сэру Хэмишу, но большей частью гуляли по вечерним улицам и пили камру, беседуя на отвлечённые темы. Я не уставал восхищаться эрудицией Шурфа. Если в этом мире внезапно исчезнут все книги, я знаю, у кого можно будет найти ответы почти на все вопросы, которые придут мне в голову.

Однажды, когда мы возвращались после поэтического вечера в «Трёхрогой Луне», на меня внезапно нахлынуло романтическое настроение, чему немало способствовали только что услышанные прекрасные стихи о неразделённой любви, и я предложил своему другу прогуляться за город, чтобы без помех полюбоваться полной Луной.

Признаюсь, надеялся на то, что в тишине и уединении пригородного леса Шурф сможет отбросить свою привычную сдержанность и поговорить со мной о своих чувствах. Но он тактично не стал затрагивать этой щекотливой темы, поэтому пришлось брать инициативу в свои руки. Я начал издалека:

\- В моём мире в средние века, когда даже плотская любовь между мужчиной и женщиной считалась греховной, а уличённых в подобном мужчин могли запросто убить на месте без суда и следствия, жил великий поэт Вильям Шекспир, написавший прекрасные сонеты о любви. Многие критики считают, что большинство этих сонетов были посвящены мужчине. Вот, например, 23 сонет:  
Как тот актер, который, оробев,  
Теряет нить давно знакомой роли,  
Как тот безумец, что, впадая в гнев,  
В избытке сил теряет силу воли, -

Так я молчу, не зная, что сказать,  
Не оттого, что сердце охладело.  
Нет, на мои уста кладет печать  
Моя любовь, которой нет предела.

Так пусть же книга говорит с тобой.  
Пускай она, безмолвный мой ходатай,  
Идет к тебе с признаньем и мольбой  
И справедливой требует расплаты.  
Прочтешь ли ты слова любви немой?  
Услышишь ли глазами голос мой?  
\- Какие красивые и печальные стихи, - Шурф пристально посмотрел мне в глаза, пытаясь понять, к чему это я клоню. Все угуландцы от природы обладают прекрасным ночным зрением, так что от него не укрылось ни моё волнение, ни моё лихорадочное возбуждение. – И какие варварские обычаи. Хорошо, что мы живём в самом лучшем из миров, где большинству граждан безразлично, что происходит в чужих спальнях, - промолвил он, делая вид, что не понял моего признания.

Но меня было уже не остановить:

\- Ты ведёшь себя, словно герой 37 сонета Шекспира:  
Признаюсь я, что двое мы с тобой,  
Хотя в любви мы существо одно.  
Я не хочу, чтоб мой порок любой  
На честь твою ложился, как пятно.

Пусть нас в любви одна связует нить,  
Но в жизни горечь разная у нас.  
Она любовь не может изменить,  
Но у любви крадет за часом час.

Как осужденный, права я лишен  
Тебя при всех открыто узнавать,  
И ты принять не можешь мой поклон,  
Чтоб не легла на честь твою печать.  
Ну что ж, пускай!.. Я так тебя люблю.  
Что весь я твой и честь твою делю!  
\- Шурф, не стоит быть таким великодушным и беречь мою так называемую честь. Я ведь не невинная девица, находящаяся в плену предрассудков и общественного мнения, - решился произнести я и сразу увидел, как разгладились напряжённые складки на лице Лонли-Локли.

\- Так значит ты?..

\- Да, - выдохнул я и обнял его. – Ты всегда был для меня самым близким человеком в этом мире.

Шурф обнял меня так бережно и нежно, словно я был хрупкой статуэткой и величайшим сокровищем мира одновременно. Наши губы соприкоснулись, и у меня закружилась голова от сладости поцелуя. Его руки скользнули под моё лоохи. То, что мы делали, по-прежнему казалось мне запретным, но от того ещё более возбуждающим. Ноги ослабели, а член, напротив, напрягся до предела. Казалось, что ещё немного, и я задохнусь от нехватки кислорода и избытка чувств. Шурф почувствовал это и прервал поцелуй.

\- Макс, не забывай дышать. Ну-ка, вспомни упражнения, которые я советовал тебе делать, чтобы успокоиться, - сказал он и взмыл со мной вверх, чтобы умоститься на одной из нижних ветвей дерева, под которым мы стояли (хоть убей, не помню, как оно называлось).

Пожалуй, отдышаться не помешало бы, но успокаиваться я не хотел. Чего доброго тогда пойду на попятную. 

\- Есть гораздо более приятный способ успокоиться – покурить, - сказал я и вытащил из Щели между Мирами два косячка. Это уж точно позволит нам обоим как следует расслабиться и не даст отступить.

Возможно, впоследствии я не раз пожалею о столь безрассудном поступке, но в данный момент я был полон бесшабашной решимости довести начатое до конца, каким бы он ни оказался. Сейчас, когда я видел, как с каждой затяжкой с плеч моего друга спадает груз забот и его улыбка становится всё шире и лукавее, сердце моё наполнялось чистой, ничем не замутнённой радостью, и влечение к нему возрастало.

\- Макс, похоже, ты подсунул мне то же зелье, что в Кеттари. Зачем? – спросил Шурф. - Ты ведь знаешь, каким я после этого становлюсь.

\- Обаятельным и непредсказуемым парнем, способным на любые глупости. А сделал я это с тем, чтобы у нас обоих хватило храбрости отбросить все маски и хоть ненадолго побыть собой настоящими, - чувствуя, что мозг уже достаточно ослабил контроль над чувствами и по телу снова разливается приятное возбуждение, пробуждая необычные желания, я щелчком отбросил окурок и снова потянулся за поцелуем.

\- Надо же, и сотни лет ещё не прошло, а ты сумел отказаться от своих косных взглядов на отношения, - улыбнулся он, испепелил свой окурок и притянул меня к себе.

На этот раз наши объятия были намного крепче, а поцелуи глубже и горячее. Шурф уже не опасался меня смутить, а я не боялся, что струшу и отступлю в решающий момент. Конечно, мне не удалось избежать неловкости, когда его рука, приподняв не только лоохи, но и скабу, коснулась самого чувствительного места на моём теле. Однако накрывшая меня в тот момент лавина ощущений затмила всё остальное, сделав её несущественной. Его ладонь осторожно сжала мою возбуждённую плоть и принялась совершать размеренные движения. Это оказалось до одури приятно, и я не замедлил оказать моему другу ответную услугу. Наши вздохи и стоны разносились по ночному лесу, приводя в замешательство его обитателей.

Я настолько утратил контроль над своим телом, что едва не свалился вниз, когда всё закончилось, и наши скрещенные руки оказались залиты эликсиром жизни, в просторечии именуемым спермой. Спас меня от падения Шурф, пребывавший в таком же блаженном расслаблении, но, в отличие от меня, не утративший бдительности и не позабывший заклинания левитации.

Мой лучший друг и по совместительству свежеиспеченный любовник осторожно опустил меня на траву и спросил:

\- Макс, ты в порядке?

\- Не знаю, - честно признался я, – кажется, буду жить, – и заржал.

Несколько секунд Шурф напряжённо всматривался в моё лицо и принюхивался, чтобы понять не пахнет ли от меня безумием, а потом присоединился.

Не знаю, как я буду дальше с этим жить, но думаю, что вместе мы обязательно справимся. Короче, поживём – увидим… Ведь жизнь прекрасна и удивительна, и никогда не знаешь наверняка, что ждёт тебя впереди. В этом-то и заключается её прелесть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лойсо Пондохва - Великий Магистр Ордена Водяной Вороны. Один из сильнейших и безумнейших магов своего времени. Владел на начальном уровне Истинной магией, долгое время был целью Кеттарийского Охотника (сэра Джуффина Халли). Долгое время считался мёртвым (Кеттарийский Охотник сумел запереть его в быстро разрушающемся мире, который сэр Лойсо смог поддерживать в течение долгого времени), однако стал навещать сэра Макса во сне и, тем самым, опроверг слухи о своей гибели.


	17. Шерлок. Возвращение. Часть 2

Джон несколько раз шумно втянул в себя воздух, как бывало в минуты сильнейшего волнения, но, видимо, так и не придумал, с чего начать. Я сделал вид, что не заметил его колебаний и будничным тоном поинтересовался:

\- Поедешь со мной в Бродстейрс? 

\- Конечно, - обрадовался он тому, что можно действовать, а не говорить.

\- А как же Мэри и ребёнок, ведь ты теперь отвечаешь не только за себя?

\- Я больше не отпущу тебя к нему одного. Мэри поймёт. Должна понять. Я позвоню ей, чтобы не ждала меня к ужину, - сказал Джон и выскользнул в коридор, чтобы поговорить по телефону с супругой.

Я был несказанно рад его решению – пусть и ненадолго, но Джон снова будет со мной, как в старые добрые времена. Джим вернулся, а это значит, что ни один из близких мне людей не был теперь в безопасности, независимо от того, находился тот рядом со мной или нет. Так что я не считал, что подвергаю Ватсона большей опасности, чем та, в которой он уже находился.

Вскоре вернулся Майкрофт и сообщил, что я могу покинуть больницу. Он знал о моих намерениях и не собирался препятствовать, но в целях безопасности приставил охрану. Не люблю, когда за мной следят, хотя водитель и мальчик на побегушках мне наверняка пригодятся, так что я не стал протестовать.

 

Я обыскал всё побережье и расспросил местное население в окрестностях Бродстейрс о человеке, прилетевшем на вертолёте. Наверняка пролёт над этими пустынными местами вертолёта, а тем более его посадка, были здесь редкостью, так что люди должны были запомнить это знаменательное событие. Так и оказалось. Вскоре у меня уже были точные координаты и время посадки, а также информация о том, что вышедший из вертолёта невысокий темноволосый мужчина уехал вместе с двумя своими сопровождающими в поджидавшем его на берегу чёрном джипе в сторону Магрита. К сожалению, прилив и бестолочи Майкрофта за несколько дней успели уничтожить почти все следы на пляже. Однако я не сомневался, что от Магрита Джим направился по начинавшейся там трассе в Кентербери, а оттуда – в Лондон.

Но почему таким кружным путём? Не хотел заранее светиться в аэропорту или ему нужно было что-то (или кто-то), что находится в Кентербери? Вопросов по-прежнему было больше, чем ответов. Поэтому пришлось и нам с Джоном и двумя вежливыми мордоворотами, коими наградил меня Майкрофт, тащиться в Кентербери. Мы останавливались на всех заправках по дороге в поисках возможных зацепок. Простой парень Джон разговаривал с рабочими и дальнобойщиками, а я старательно очаровывал продавщиц в мелких магазинчиках и официанток в забегаловках при заправках. Женщины, неизбалованные вниманием респектабельных мужчин, охотно рассказывали о необычных посетителях и разговорах, которые те вели. Так мне удалось узнать, что красавчик в костюме от Вествуд (надо же, как все хорошо разбираются в моде) направлялся в Кентербери к своему приятелю Калвертону Смиту. Мне бы задуматься над тем, что всё слишком просто, и понять, что нас заманивают в ловушку, но меня обуял охотничий азарт, и я велел водителю гнать на максимально возможной скорости, а сам принялся гуглить этого Смита. Смит – слишком распространённая в Британии фамилия, зато Калвертон – довольно редкое имя. Так что уже через пару минут я нашёл адрес доктора философии Калвертона Смита, проживающего в Кентербери.

Мы припарковались у старинного трёхэтажного особняка на окраине города. Я, конечно, предполагал, что хозяин и его гости могут ожидать нашего появления, но не думал, что всё будет настолько плохо. Охраны мы с Джоном лишились ещё в дверях, а внутри оказались не только сидевший в кресле хозяин дома в компании стоявшего за ним Мориарти, но и все мои друзья, помеченные яркими пятнышками оптических прицелов. История повторялась. Только теперь под угрозой оказались жизни не только Джона, Майкрофта, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда, но ещё и Молли и Мэри. Я машинально сжал пистолет, лежавший в кармане пальто.

\- О, Шерррлок, - произнёс Джим, перекатывая это «р» на языке, словно смаковал вкусную конфетку, - ты так предсказуем…

Неприятного вида светловолосый пожилой мужчина, словно вышедший из фильмов Дэвида Линча, видимо, Калвертон Смит, гнусно захихикал.

\- Кто ты на самом деле и как тебе удалось выжить?

\- Примерно так же, как и тебе. Вспомни, чего ты хотел за миг до падения, - обворожительно улыбнулся Джим.

Единственное, чего я мог хотеть в тот момент, – выжить. Но я действительно не помнил, как мне это удалось, вот и кормил всех разными байками. Однако сейчас заблокированные раньше воспоминания прорвались наружу, и я увидел, как время замедляет свой бег, и тротуарная плитка уже не несётся стремительно мне навстречу, а пружинит подо мной, отбрасывая назад и в сторону, я снова ударяюсь и теряю сознание. Врачи тогда сказали, что у меня было сотрясение мозга, сломаны пара рёбер и рука, восхищаясь везучестью. А дело было не в ней, а в моих магических способностях, проявившихся ещё тогда, задолго до попадания в Ехо, правда, неосознанно. Если Джиму тоже удалось выжить, это может означать лишь то, что он тоже воспользовался магией. Своей или чужой.

\- Тебе не стоило возвращаться. Я имею в виду не только твоё возвращение в Англию. Такая красивая была кома, такой романтичный уход от реальности… - злодеи многозначительно переглядываются, и в мою голову внезапно закрадывается мысль о том, что меня могли подтолкнуть к этому решению, например, подмешать что-то в… кофе! 

Точно, кофе, его я пил каждое утро, и именно после этого ощущал приступ апатии и бессмысленности своего существования.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – я уже не чувствую себя самым умным, поэтому спрашиваю напрямик.

\- Того же, что и раньше – выжечь тебе сердце, - ухмыляется Джим.

\- С этим уже справились без тебя, - произношу я, глядя на Мэри.

\- Ошибаешься, вся жесть впереди. 

\- Ну а вы-то зачем ему помогаете? Что он вам пообещал? – обращаюсь я к Калвертону Смиту.

\- Господство над миром, - небрежно, но с размахом, незамедлительно отвечает тот. – А вы, Холмсы, нам всё время мешаете. Этому пора положить конец.

«Чёрт, как Майкрофт-то тут оказался, причём без охраны?» – думаю я, но ничего не могу прочесть на непроницаемом лице брата. Молли на грани истерики, Миссис Хадсон до смерти напугана, Грег выглядит настороженным и собранным, а Мэри абсолютно спокойна. Слишком спокойна.

\- Ну же, расскажи друзьям свой самый постыдный секрет, ответь, почему ты выпал из реальности, - Калвертон Смит откровенно глумится надо мной.

\- Зачем? Вы ведь всё равно нас убьёте, - мозг лихорадочно просчитывает варианты выхода из этой ситуации с наименьшими потерями, но наши шансы пока невелики. Один из немногих – попытаться разговорить негодяев, воспользовавшись их слабостью – тщеславием.

\- Зато все узнают правду о тебе, - нахально улыбается Джим.

\- Ты и так всё знаешь.

\- Я хочу услышать это из твоих уст.

Хочешь правду? Что ж, будет тебе правда. Я достал пистолет и сделал пару шагов к злодею-консультанту. Пятнышко света по-прежнему плясало балет на левой стороне моего пальто. Теперь Джон оказался у меня за спиной, как и Майкрофт, стоящий чуть слева. Хорошо, что они не видят моего лица. Потому что вряд ли я смог бы произнести это, глядя в глаза Ватсону:

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон.

\- Тоже мне новость… - ухмыльнулся кареглазый негодяй, снова посягнувший на жизнь моих друзей.

\- Это ещё не вся правда, - продолжаю я. – Я не умею любить. Тем более, смириться с поражением в любви. Поэтому и предпочёл трусливо сбежать в затяжной сон, только бы не видеть вашего семейного счастья. Я трус, и это моя самая постыдная тайна. Я действительно не хочу умирать, но выжить ценой жизней близких мне людей тоже не желаю. Отпусти их, ты уже услышал достаточно.

\- Что самое худшее, что ты готов сделать ради спасения своих друзей? – спрашивает Калвертон Смит.

\- Ради них я могу убить кого угодно, - отвечаю я, и это правда.

\- Тогда выбирай любого из них и стреляй, иначе вместо тебя их прикончат снайперы, - Калвертон Смит снова гнусно захихикал. – Остальные тоже должны разбиться на пары и выстрелить друг в друга.

\- Что это? Мы не можем этого сделать, - раздаётся из-за спины голос брата, которого покинуло привычное хладнокровие. – Это что, игра?

\- Это не игра, а единственный способ выжить, - говорю я, поняв, что нас нечётное число, следовательно, одна из жертв липовая, и я уверен, что знаю, кто именно. 

Я понимаю, что Джон меня никогда не простит, но я не позволю Мэри убить кого-то из своих друзей, ведь она-то их точно не пощадит. И она наверняка вооружена, поэтому до последнего не должна догадываться о моих намерениях. Я смотрю в глаза Лестрейду и делаю головой едва уловимое движение влево, указывая ему цель (у Грега наверняка должно быть с собой табельное оружие). Затем перевожу взгляд на сидящую рядом со Смитом миссис Хадсон и говорю: «Простите, миссис Хадсон, но вы прожили долгую жизнь», - и поднимаю пистолет, целясь ей в голову, однако в последний момент перевожу его правее и стреляю в левое плечо Мэри. Я недооценил реакцию Агры - почти не поднимая руки, она успевает выстрелить в ногу Молли, и теперь та, закрыв глаза, прикусывает руку и судорожно втягивает в себя воздух, пытаясь справиться с болью. Вслед за выстрелом Мэри раздаётся выстрел Лестрейда, и я слышу позади себя звук падающего тела. Надеюсь, что ранение не опасно для жизни, и Майкрофт скоро поправится. Я не вижу, что делает Джон, но по раздавшемуся шороху понимаю, что он достал пистолет, и теперь целится мне в спину.

Джон стреляет, но не в меня, а в Калвертона Смита, однако тот успевает исчезнуть, и пуля впивается в спинку кресла, пробивает её и попадает в стоящего позади Мориарти. Ватсон кидается на меня, но не с пистолетом, а с кулаками, и с силой ударяет о стену. Мир идёт рябью, и через миг мы оба оказываемся в каком-то странном месте. Это похоже на сон или галлюцинацию – странные тёмные коридоры, местами подсвеченные синеватым неоновым светом. Мы только вдвоём, и рядом с нами никого нет.

\- Ты убил мою жену! Как ты мог?! – когда Джон в ярости, он способен задушить голыми руками.

\- Я только ранил её, и, таким образом, у нас всех появился шанс выжить.

Он немного успокаивается, отпускает меня и спрашивает, озираясь: «Где мы?».

\- Понятия не имею, но лучше бы нам поскорее отсюда выбраться, - я поправляю воротник пальто и иду вперёд до ближайшей развилки. 

\- Нам сюда, - поняв, с какой стороны ощущается движение воздуха, я поворачиваю направо. 

Джон одаривает меня убийственным взглядом и идёт налево. Я не вправе его осуждать. С каждым шагом коридор всё больше походит на больничный - стены теперь покрывает не бетон, а кафель. Я вижу свет за дверью, вхожу, и оказываюсь в морге. На столе лежит моё собственное тело. Ко мне, настоящему мне, движутся люди в белых халатах и масках, закрывающих лица. В руках одного скальпель, у другого – шприц, и они не выглядят добрыми докторами. Выхватить пистолет я явно не успеваю (расстояние между нами слишком мало), поэтому приходится драться. Ударом ноги выбиваю скальпель и бью ребром ладони по шее первого нападающего. Он падает на пол. Однако второй успевает всадить иглу шприца мне в руку. Происходящее всё больше походит на фильм ужасов. А что в фильмах ужаса главное? Правильно, не разделяться. Если бы Джон не свернул в другую сторону, мы бы обязательно отбились вдвоём. Тело не слушается, движения становятся вялыми, и дальше я уже не понимаю, сон это или реальность. Кажется, я падаю на пол, но мне уже всё равно. Нет сил. Нужно немного отдохнуть, а потом идти искать Джона, а то ведь он обязательно попадёт без меня в передрягу. На какое-то время я отключаюсь.

Прихожу в себя, лёжа ничком на прозекторском столе. Ну уж нет, хватит с меня этой херотени. Соскребаю себя со стола и, пошатываясь, выхожу в коридор. Иду назад, к развилке, на сей раз поворачивая туда, куда пошёл Джон. Коридор всё больше напоминает катакомбы. Перед очередным поворотом замечаю лежащий на полу окровавленный скальпель. За поворотом – колодец, на дне которого истекает кровью Джон. Понимаю, зачем меня оставили в живых, - чтобы подольше помучился, наблюдая за гибелью тех, кого я люблю.

Но я не собираюсь просто наблюдать. У меня нет верёвки, чтобы вытащить друга, но есть скальпель, мозги и какая-никакая физическая сила. Поэтому я прыгаю в колодец.

\- Какого хрена ты сделал это? – матерится Ватсон.

\- Большого и толстого, - огрызаюсь я и начинаю рыть в скользкой стене углубление. – Мы вдвоём угодили сюда, вдвоём и выберемся. Рана серьёзная?

Он машет головой:

\- Скользнуло по рёбрам. Я уже перевязал.

Сделав несколько выемок-ступенек для ног до высоты, на которую смог дотянуться, я говорю:

\- Хватайся за меня, я тебя вытащу.

Джон ворчит сквозь зубы что-то неразборчивое и явно нецензурное, но выполняет моё требование. Медленно, очень медленно, мы поднимаемся вверх. Порой мне кажется, что не хватит сил, в очередной раз вогнав скальпель в стену, подтянуться на нём, и мы загремим вниз. Лишь мысль о том, что тогда придётся начинать всё сызнова, заставляет меня упорно карабкаться вверх. Через несколько часов или дней мы выбираемся из колодца.

Какое-то время побродив по катакомбам, выбираемся на свет божий из входа в бомбоубежище времён Второй мировой. Странно, мы входили в дом Смита весной, а сейчас всё покрыто снегом. Я смотрю на Джона, и поражаюсь тому, как он постарел. По его взгляду, понимаю, что и сам выгляжу не лучше. Достаю из кармана мобильный, чтобы позвонить Майкрофту, и вижу, что батарея полностью разряжена.

 

На попутках нам удаётся добраться до Лондона, попутно узнав, что нынче не апрель 2014 года, а декабрь 2016. Чертовщина какая-то. При первой же возможности кидаюсь к газетному киоску, чтобы узреть на передовице портрет Калвертона Смита в качестве премьер-министра Великобритании. Читаю новости о том, что на президентских выборах в США, победил Трамп. Похоже, весь мир сошёл с ума. Интересно, кто теперь Мориарти, правящий король Англии? Не может быть, у нас ведь вроде королева. Если, конечно, ещё не померла за это время. Джон выглядит растерянным. Признаться, я тоже в шоке от странного скачка во времени и произошедших перемен. 

Когда мы прибыли в Лондон, то мнения разделились: я хотел попасть на Бейкер-стрит, ну а Джон стремился к себе домой. Я больше не хотел с ним расставаться, поэтому вынужден был уступить, несмотря на то, что считал этот выбор неудачным. Когда мы приехали к его дому, он долго возился с ключами, но так и не смог отпереть замок. Внезапно дверь распахнулась. За ней стоял свирепого вида мужчина. В одной руке он держал бейсбольную биту, а в другой мобильный телефон.

\- Совсем уже обнаглели взломщики – средь бела дня замки пытаются вскрыть! – воскликнул он. 

\- Простите, меня долго не было дома, и я не знал, что моя жена отсюда съехала, - заговорил с ним Джон, всем своим видом показывая, что безобиден.

\- Так вы, что ли, тот самый доктор Ватсон, который скрывается от правосудия за убийство Джеймса Мориарти? А это наверняка ваш сообщник, разыскивающийся за покушение на убийство вашей жены? Ну всё, я звоню в полицию, - мужчина ткнул пальцем в кнопку вызова. 

\- Да погодите вы, я никого не убивал, - запротестовал Джон, но сразу осёкся.

Пришлось резво рвануть с места и потащить его за руку. Не хватало ещё угодить в тюрьму. Нам ничего не оставалось, как залечь на дно. Дно Лондона, где обитают бездомные. Среди них мне удалось разыскать нескольких старых знакомых и с их помощью организовать встречу с Лестрейдом, который теперь был младшим инспектором. Грег поведал нам неутешительные новости: Майкрофт поправился после ранения, но был осуждён по обвинению в коррупции, Мэри тоже выжила, но вскоре уехала из Лондона вместе с ребёнком, с Молли Хупер всё в порядке – она уже почти не хромает, миссис Хадсон жива и относительно здорова, насколько это возможно в её возрасте.

\- Что это за ерунда с обвинением Джона в убийстве Мориарти? – поинтересовался я. – Как умело Калвертон Смит подтасовывает факты.

\- Боюсь, что на этот раз Джим действительно мёртв, - Грег показал мне видеозапись на своём мобильном – Мориарти лежал на полу в луже крови. – Я не смогу ничем вам помочь, меня и так отстранили от всех важных дел. И видеться нам больше не стоит, ведь за мной могут следить.

\- Ну что ж, спасибо, что пришёл и что спас жизнь моему брату, - я пожал ему руку.

\- Разве это жизнь за решёткой? – вздохнул Грег и понуро отправился восвояси.

\- Кто он такой, этот Калвертон Смит?! – воскликнул Джон. - И как ему это удалось?

\- Кукловод Джеймса Мориарти. Настоящий паук, использовавший честолюбивого безумца так, что тот был уверен, будто он сам использует его. И он явно не обычный человек. У меня есть кое-какие догадки, но подтвердить или опровергнуть их я смогу только попав в Ехо, а возможно это лишь во сне.

\- Ну уж нет, чтобы ты снова впал в спячку на неопределённое время!

\- Если хочешь, мы можем попасть туда вместе, разделив сон, - предложил я.

\- Как это? – удивился Джон.

\- Мы должны уснуть на одной подушке, при этом я мысленно приглашу тебя в свой сон.

\- Это какой-то трюк?

\- Нет, это план.

\- То-то порадовалась бы миссис Хадсон, увидев такое… Ладно, посмотрим, что за чудо, это твоё Ехо, - нехотя согласился Ватсон.

Этой ночью мы уснули в обнимку в заброшенном складе на старом матрасе и маленькой жидкой подушке. Джон вымотался за день настолько, что сразу уснул, ну а я всегда мог хорошо управлять своим сном и бодрствованием. Засыпая, я представлял, как мы с Джоном идём, взявшись за руки, по коридорам Дома у Моста и входим в Зал Общей Работы. Увидев нас все присутствовавшие там, даже призрачные Джон и Шерлок, затихли, а Макс простонал:

\- Шо, опять?..


	18. Макс. Коридоры Времени

Знаю, что было весьма рискованно рассказывать такой анекдот в подобной компании, но к этому моменту мы все изрядно набрались, празднуя то, что сэр Холмс наконец-то соизволил присоединиться к нашей дружной компании в качестве Мастера Всевидящего, и у меня окончательно сдали тормоза. Пользуясь случаем, я не преминул прихвастнуть, демонстрируя окружающим недавно освоенный мной несложный, но весьма эффектный трюк – превращение воды в вино. Вот и наклюкался, и фонтанировал теперь остроумием на грани фола:

\- Доктор Ватсон решил отучить Холмса курить, для чего стал регулярно засовывать его трубку себе в задницу. Шерлок бросил курить, - я сделал эффектную паузу, - но Ватсон так и не избавился от привычки засовывать его трубку в свой зад.

\- Ночной Кошмар, сегодня ты превзошёл самого генерала Бубуту Боха* по части сортирного юмора, - едва не плача, произнёс Мелифаро.

Все дружно покатились со смеху, включая героев вышеозначенного анекдота. Внезапно дверь в Зал Общей Работы распахнулась, и на пороге показались еще одни Джон и Шерлок. Видок у них был весьма потрепанный. Господи, неужто они на пару уснули, и мне теперь придется уговаривать обоих проснуться? От столь радужной перспективы я чуть не хлопнулся в обморок от радости, выдав фразочку волка из мультфильма «Жил-был пес...»:

\- Шо, опять? – жаль только, что никто из присутствующих не видел этого мультика, а посему не смог оценить моего остроумия.

\- Не опять, а снова, – уточнил настоящий сэр Холмс и решительно направился к сэру Халли, безошибочно определив в нем начальника сего бардака, по какой-то неведомой причине именуемого Малым Тайным Сыскным Войском.

Тем временем магический двойник сэра Шерлока (как мне их теперь называть-то, Шерлок номер один и Шерлок номер два, что ли?) поспешил озвучить присутствующим результаты своей дедукции:

\- Шерлок выглядит так, словно провел несколько ночей с бездомными. Он по-настоящему обеспокоен, стало быть, случилось нечто весьма серьезное. Он пришел к нам, значит, не смог или не сумел получить помощь от Майкрофта. Он отсутствовал два с половиной года, но за это время ничуть не постарел, отсюда следует, что время там течет иначе, чем здесь...

\- Поправочка, - перебил его настоящий Шерлок, - времени в Лондоне прошло примерно столько же, сколько и в Ехо, просто мы с Джоном невероятным образом из него выпали, а когда вернулись, то обнаружили, что Майкрофт в тюрьме, кукловод Мориарти - Калвертон Смит - у власти, а мы с Джоном разыскиваемся за убийства, которых не совершали.

\- Мост Времени? - предположил Нумминорих.

\- Без специальной подготовки? Вдали от Сердца Мира и без проводника? Весьма сомнительно, - возразил ему я. - Сэр Шерлок, можете описать, что вы чувствовали, чтобы я сравнил это со своими ощущениями во время путешествия по Мосту Времени?

\- В поисках Джеймса Мориарти мы вошли в дом мистера Смита, где случилось нечто, заставившее меня усомниться в реальности происходящего. Поэтому не стану утверждать, что дальнейшие события происходили в реальности, а не были плодом моего воображения. Бродя по странным коридорам, которые вряд ли могли находиться в том доме, я испытывал глубокое недоумение и толику страха, как уже случалось при встрече с чем-то, не поддающимся рациональному объяснению. 

\- Однако вы по-прежнему оставались собой? - Шерлок кивнул. - Стремились ли вы попасть в определенный момент времени в будущем?

\- Конечно, нет. С чего бы мне хотеть этого? - удивился настоящий Холмс.

\- Наслышан о ваших подвигах, сэр Холмс, доктор Ватсон. И вот теперь вижу вас как наяву, - наконец нарушил молчание Джуффин, прикрыв глаза ладонью. – Ваше приключение напомнило мне легенду о Коридорах Времени и одном из Младших Магистров Ордена Часов Попятного Времени. А кто, как ни Маба Каллох лучше всех осведомлен о природе времени. Думаю, вам стоит обратиться к нему.

\- Вижу вас как наяву, - в ответ поприветствовал его Шерлок, на мгновение прикрыв глаза рукой.

Настоящему Джону пришлось последовать его примеру, дабы не прослыть невежей.

\- А кто такой этот Маба Каллох? – поинтересовался Ватсон.

\- На протяжении трёх тысяч лет он был Великим Магистром Ордена Часов Попятного Времени. Хотите, я сейчас же отведу вас к нему? – поспешно предложил я.

\- Ну уж нет, сперва их нужно накормить, - вмешался уже пришедший в себя от потрясения и принявший невозмутимый вид Джон Хэмиш. – Ты же сам сказал, что они ночевали непонятно где, наверняка и поесть толком не имели возможности, - обратился он к своему Шерлоку.

\- Да, а доктору Ватсону не помешает ещё и чашка крепкого сладкого кофе, - согласился с ним тот. - Омовение в полудюжине бассейнов тоже не будет лишним.

\- Некогда нам в бассейнах рассиживаться, - возразил Ватсон. - А вот от крепкого кофе без сахара я бы не отказался.

\- Кофе. Ага, значит, мне снова отводится роль официанта, - со страдальческим выражением лица я сунул руку под полу своего лоохи и выудил оттуда дымящуюся чашку с вышеозначенным напитком.

\- Спасибо, - Ватсон с некоторой опаской принял её из моих рук.

\- Мне тоже кофе и пачку крепких сигарет, - обнаглел настоящий Холмс.

\- А волшебное слово? - попытался осадить его я.

\- Быстро, - сделал вид, что не понял, о чем шла речь, сновидец Шерлок.

\- Минуточку, - попросил я. Если с кофе всё прошло без сучка без задоринки, то с сигаретами вышла заминка – почему-то раз за разом я вытаскивал из Щели между Мирами то дамские сигареты с ментолом, то Приму, то Ватру, от запаха которых оба Шерлока морщили носы, всем своим видом изображая крайнюю степень брезгливости. Видать, лондонские бомжи живут намного лучше российских, почитающих за счастье подобрать окурки в подъезде.

В окно влетело блюдо с горячими пирогами из «Обжоры Бунбы».

\- Оперативно тут у вас работает служба доставки, - одобрительно протянул Джон Ватсон.

\- Я послал зов мадам Жижинде, как только вы вошли, - пояснил сэр Кофа. - Ибо голодное брюхо к доводам разума глухо.

\- С этим утверждением можно поспорить, ведь после еды кровь устремляется к желудку, и мыслительный процесс ухудшается. Поэтому я ничего не ем, пока не закончу дела, - заупрямился настоящий Шерлок.

\- Не спорь со мной, мальчик. А если ты его и за неделю не закончишь, неужто с голоду помирать будешь? Проблемы приходят и уходят, а тело твое всегда остается с тобой, посему его нужды – это святое, - назидательным тоном произнес сэр Кофа.

Оба Джона посмотрели на Холмса так, словно твердо вознамерились во что бы то ни стало затолкать все эти пироги ему в глотку. Так что пришлось детективу засунуть свое упрямство куда подальше и присоединиться к трапезе. Через минуту он уже забыл о своих дурацких привычках и с аппетитом уплетал выпечку, ибо пирожки мадам Жижинды – это вам не гамбургер из Макдональдса. 

Обкушавшись сдобой, Доктор Ватсон, несмотря на выпитый кофе, быстро осоловел и уснул в одном из кресел. Пришлось снова запускать свою длань в Щель между Мирами, дабы выудить оттуда пару тёплых одеял для него. Шерлоки дружно закурили и принялись строить какую-то заумную пространственно-временную теорию. Нумминорих заглядывал им в рот, периодически вставляя пару фраз, выворачивавших данную теорию наизнанку (похоже, он многое почерпнул от своей матери, которая была Старшим Магистром Ордена Часов Попятного Времени и занимала должность Мастера Открывающего Двери). Джуффин и Кофа делились воспоминаниями о добрых старых временах, когда овеществлённым иллюзиям был заказан вход не только в Дом у Моста, но и в столицу Соединённого Королевства, а сейчас по Ехо шастает кто попало, а потом магические артефакты пропадают… Мелифаро с неподдельным интересом разглядывал синий шарфик на шее у настоящего Шерлока. Как пить дать, завтра нацепит на себя такой же поверх неприлично короткого лоохи канареечной расцветки. Ну и кто из нас после этого сэр Ночной Кошмар? Без сомнения, сие почётное звание выиграет модник в расшитых золотом валенках, тюрбане размером с небольшой аэродром и синем шарфике поверх оранжевого лоохи.

 

Конечно же, к сэру Каллоху мы попали лишь на следующее утро после того, как отмокли в бассейнах Мохнатого Дома. Маба внимательно выслушал рассказ о злоключениях реального Шерлока, после чего изрек: 

\- Очень давно, еще в Смутные Времена, в орден поступил немолодой послушник по имени Кай Вэрдэн, имевший одинаково сильные способности как к Очевидной, так и к Истинной магии. Никто не знал, откуда он родом, но для меня не было тайной, что он не из нашего мира. Светловолосый мужчина быстро осваивал новые знания, и вскоре стал Младшим Магистром. Однако, несмотря выдающиеся способности Кая, Старшим Магистром я его делать не спешил, поскольку понял, что он стремился не к знаниям, а к могуществу и власти, которые они могли бы дать. Слишком большое искушение для человека со своеобразными моральными принципами. Такой мог натворить немало бед, особенно, если сумеет достичь своей главной цели - бессмертия. Он пытался уговорить меня научить его перемещаться по Мосту Времени, считая, что это даст ему возможность, влияя на прошлое, менять будущее, но я отказал. Тогда Вэрдэн назвал меня жадным старикашкой и пригрозил, что бессмертие обернется для меня ловушкой. Я лишь рассмеялся ему в лицо, не подозревая, чем обернётся для меня его проклятие… Кай ушел из Ордена, прихватив с собой мощный магический артефакт – часы, с помощью которых я мог управлять временем, и несколько старинных манускриптов о Коридорах Времени периода Халлы Махуна Мохнатого**, которые до этого никому не удавалось расшифровать. Судя по тому, что вскоре после этого он исчез – у него получилось. Незадолго до этого происшествия мне удалось остановить время в своем доме, но теперь я стал в нем узником. Стоит мне выйти на улицу, и неумолимое время быстро наверстает упущенное… И я не в силах что-либо с этим сделать, покуда не получу обратно свои часы.

\- Итить-колотить! – с чувством ругнулся я. – А я-то надеялся, что вы поможете нам обезвредить этого Кайвэрдэна-Калвертона, а вы даже из дома выйти не можете. Ничуть не лучше, чем так называемая жизнь Нуфлина Мони-Маха в Харумбе***. Всегда подозревал, что с этим бессмертием всегда идёт в комплекте какой-то подвох.

\- А те манускрипты были единственными по данной теме или существуют и другие? – деловито поинтересовался наш новый Мастер Всевидящий.

\- Есть копии, сделанные с пропавших до их исчезновения и спрятанные в надёжном месте, - ответил Маба и, засунув руку под полу своего лоохи, достал из Щели между Мирами пару увесистых свитков.

\- Вы разрешите нам с ними поработать? – поддержал своего двойника настоящий Шерлок. Его глаза горели, как у хищника в предчувствии грядущей охоты.

Джуффин и Маба переглянулись, и я заподозрил, что они нарочно притворяются, что ничем не могут помочь, чтобы мы дошли до всего своим умом.

\- Для этого я их и достал. По-видимому, лишь вы можете остановить Кая Вэрдена и вернуть в Ехо артефакт, но для этого вам понадобится знать всё то, что знает о времени он.

\- Я мог бы быть полезным при расшифровке книг, я ведь не только старинные Кеттарийские ругательства в Университете изучал, - предложил Нумминорих.

\- Конечно, мой мальчик, ведь ты совершил путешествие по Мосту Времени ещё до своего рождения. Возможно, благодаря этому, именно ты увидишь в них то, чего не заметили остальные, - ласково посмотрев на Нумминориха, сказал сэр Маба.

\- Можно, и я поучаствую? С детства люблю разгадывать головоломки, – не отставая от Нумминориха, стал набиваться в помощники Мелифаро. Вопреки моим ожиданиям он ещё не обзавёлся новой деталью гардероба. Видимо, просто не успел.

\- Вы ещё Базилио в компанию возьмите, она тоже обожает головоломки, - посоветовал я. Как говорится, «Всё, что могу…». От меня-то по части головоломок толку, как от козла молока.

\- И то верно, сгоняй за девушкой, - согласился Джуффин. 

\- Расту на глазах – из официанта уже превратился в возницу, - для порядка проворчал я и направился к двери.

Шерлоки уже развернули старинные свитки и углубились в их изучение, полностью отключившись от окружающего мира. Из-за плеча одного их них торчала голова Нумминориха, а другого окружили Джоны и Мелифаро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Генерал Бубута Бох – бывший начальник полиции Ехо. Удостоился должности за героизм, проявленный в ходе войны за Кодекс. Управление полицией генерал осуществлял через трёхэтажную ругань сортирной тематики.  
> ** Халла Махун Мохнатый - первый король Соединенного Королевства, известен тем, что создал Ехо и построил замок Холоми на одноименном острове Холоми.  
> ***Нуфлин Мони-Мах – бывший Великий Магистр и основатель Ордена Семилистника, Благостного и Единственного. Некогда был одним из сильнейших колдунов Мира, но после того, как он повстречал леди Сотофу, его Тень покинула его, тем самым сильно ослабив. В повести «Белые камни Харумбы» сопровождаемый сэром Максом он отправился в Город Мертвых, где и обрёл бессмертие.


	19. Шерлок. Коридоры Времени

Это было очень необычно – работать со своим двойником, слыша, как он доводит до логического завершения каждую твою мысль. Да и остальные помощники оказались весьма толковыми ребятами и девушкой. Настолько толковыми, что без их помощи мы, конечно же, расшифровали бы книгу, но провозились бы с ней до последнего дня года. А Магистр Каллох был так любезен, что растолковал нам смысл нескольких туманных моментов.

И вот, что нам удалось выяснить. Пространство и время представляют собой гигантскую головку сыра, испещрённую дырами – коридорами времени. Эта книга содержала описание магических приёмов, позволяющих обнаружить подходящий коридор, который поведёт тебя в нужном направлении. В самом конце книги особо тщательно был зашифрован способ, позволяющий магу самостоятельно прокладывать коридоры времени, куда он пожелает, сопровождающийся предупреждением, что совершать такое без крайней необходимости не следует, ибо сие может привести к тому, что пространство и время станут рыхлыми и непрочными.

\- Похоже, что именно это и проделал с вами Вэрдэн, загнав в специально созданный для этого коридор. Наверняка, он сотворил такое уже не в первый раз, а ведь частое использование этой практики может привести к разрывам ткани реальности, - забеспокоился Маба Каллох, как только был прочитан вслух последний расшифрованный фрагмент текста.

\- Возможно, наш мир едва не погубили эксперименты Магистра Вэрдэна, а вовсе не злоупотребление магистров многочисленных орденов и рядовых обывателей Очевидной Магией, - задумчиво пробормотал Начальник Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска. – Хорошо, что Кай, сообразив это, убрался из нашего мира.

\- Для вас хорошо, а для нас не очень, ведь теперь он может уничтожить наш мир, - тут же вставил Джон.

\- Вы правы. Поэтому нам предстоит придумать план, с помощью которого его можно будет обезвредить, - согласился сэр Халли.

\- Нам? – синхронно удивились мы с моим двойником.

\- Конечно, - фыркнул сэр Маба, переглянувшись с сэром Халли. – Неужто вы думали, что мы позволим заниматься столь ответственным делом горстке юных дилетантов?

\- Нифига себе, юных! - возмутились Ватсоны и Мелифаро, а мы едва не разразились гневной тирадой, когда нас обвинили в дилетантстве. 

Я же, как-никак, долбаный гений! Те же чувства читались и на лице моего двойника, яростно раздувавшего ноздри. Выглядел он при этом со стороны довольно комично, поэтому я не выдержал и прыснул. А он просто ухмыльнулся в ответ.

\- Речь идёт о магическом опыте и подвластной ступени магии, а не физическом возрасте, - ласково, словно терпеливый учитель нерадивому ученику, проговорил Маба.

Всё правильно, с точки зрения старейшины мы все были желторотыми юнцами. Эх, кто б ещё помог придумать план, чтобы друг перестал смотреть на меня волком, чтобы он снова стал прежним. Сейчас его двойник выглядел настоящим Джоном, а Ватсон был лишь бледной копией себя. Взаимоотношения с людьми всегда были моим слабым местом. И он это знал, равно как и то, что в любой ситуации я стремлюсь действовать рационально, мгновенно выбирая оптимальный вариант. Я и выбрал. Его. А он продолжает обижаться на меня за то, что я причинил вред Мэри. Но ведь она осталась жива и наверняка находится сейчас в большей безопасности, чем наши спящие в Лондоне тела. Я дёрнул Ватсона за рукав и шепнул:

\- Мы обязательно найдём их. Возможно, удастся отыскать нужный коридор времени и вернуться в прошлое, чтобы предотвратить ту перестрелку.

Джон демонстративно отвернулся от меня.

\- Даже и не думайте устраивать игры с путешествиями в прошлое и изменением будущего! – воскликнул сэр Маба. - Хватит и того, что уже устроил Кай Вэрдэн. Хоть бы от его перекраивания ткань реальности не порвалась.

\- Для того, чтобы это не произошло, туда непременно должен отправиться Вершитель, - предложил Джуффин. - Макс, ведь ты не хочешь, чтобы твой мир развалился на куски?

\- Страсти какие. Конечно, не хочу, - беспечного Макса аж передёрнуло от возможности подобного исхода. – Вот только мне понадобится помощь клуба.

\- Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду не печально известный Клуб Дубовых Листьев*? – нахмурился сэр Халли.

\- Вечно я со своими шутками, понятными лишь мне одному… - улыбнулся сэр Макс. – Нет, я имел в виду вашу помощь, ведь каждый из вас является знатоком в какой-либо области.

\- Не думаю, что будет разумным тащить всю эту разномастную толпу в Лондон. Нам нужно действовать незаметно, а этот красавчик, похожий на попугая, привлечёт к себе слишком много внимания, - со свойственной нам обоим прямотой высказался мой двойник.

\- Да что вы понимаете? Это последний писк моды, – возмутился сэр Мелифаро.

\- У неё не сел после этого голос? – поинтересовался я.

Макс заржал, явно довольный тем, как поддели его коллегу.

\- Да прекратите вы уже нести ерунду! – заорал Ватсон. – Сами ведь говорили, что само время в опасности, а сейчас тратите его понапрасну на идиотские препирательства!

В наступившей тишине Джон Хэмиш тихонько сказал мне:

\- Со временем он успокоится и обязательно поймёт и простит.

В ответ я лишь молча пожал ему руку, с трудом поборов искушение обнять. Я оставил его, преданного, любящего в Ехо, чтобы вернуться к настоящему Джону, который сейчас и видеть меня не желал. На миг захотелось снова плюнуть на всё и остаться с ним в Ехо. Я ведь живой человек, а не каменный атлант, чтобы нести на своих плечах ответственность за всё, что творится в моём мире. 

Однако из опыта своего прошлого бегства от реальности я чётко усвоил одно: как ни пытайся уйти от проблем, они обязательно настигнут тебя, и всё равно придётся принимать решение, от которого зависит не только твоё будущее, но и судьбы других людей. Кроме того, мой двойник вряд ли будет рад такому самоуправству, а наше магическое противостояние может привести к жертвам и разрушениям. Нет, в этот раз я буду бороться за Джона Ватсона, чего бы это мне ни стоило. Я раздобуду доказательства связи Мэри с Мориарти и добьюсь того, что он будет смотреть на неё так, как смотрит сейчас на меня. И, если будет возможно, попытаюсь вернуть нас в более раннюю точку времени, чем та, откуда мы перескочили на два с лишним года вперёд. Возможно, тогда удастся немного свернуть и обойти стороной фатальные для нас обоих события.

Я слишком погрузился в свои мысли, поэтому не услышал большую часть того, что говорил Магистр Каллох. Вечно со мной так: то замечаю мельчайшие детали, то полностью отключаюсь от происходящего вокруг.

\- Если всё понятно, то сэр Джон и сэр Шерлок должны захотеть немедленно проснуться в своём мире. Сэр Макс и сэр Нумминорих пройдут через Хумгат, чтобы к ним присоединиться. Я остаюсь здесь, чтобы наблюдать, ну а Джуффин отправится к вам на помощь, если возникнут затруднения, - закончил сэр Маба, подойдя к окну, из которого были видныТемза и Биг Бен. – Овеществлённые иллюзии тоже останутся в Ехо и будут поддерживать связь с сэром Максом, чтобы помочь ему советом в случае необходимости.

Я не стал просить его повторить, потому что стремительное пробуждение давало нам фору и возможность действовать так, как я сочту нужным, пока не подтянутся Макс и Нумминорих.

\- Я бы, конечно, предпочёл, чтобы со мной отправился Шурф, но Нумминорих с Джуффином тоже хорошо, - проворчал Макс.

\- Джон, нам пора просыпаться, - сказал я, взяв друга за руку.

На секунду он встретился со мной полным ненависти взглядом, после чего мы проснулись на одной подушке, и Ватсон решительно высвободился из моих объятий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Клуб Дубовых Листьев - бывшие младшие и старшие магистры распущенных орденов, оставшиеся на легальном положении. В ходе расследования Макса, описанном в книге Тайна Клуба Дубовых Листьев, становится ясно, что шалят не члены клуба, а их слуги – молодые люди, откуда-то узнавшие древнее заклинание, позволяющее забирать силу у могущественных магов.


	20. За нас двоих

Я прихожу в себя на заднем сидении машины, несущейся по широкой улице. Не знаю, по какой именно, потому что не в силах оторвать взгляд от кольца на руке того, кто сидит за рулём. Кольцо сделано из светло-жёлтого металла. Явно не золото или золото, но очень низкой пробы. Широкое и плоское оно имеет с одной стороны загогулину с дырой по центру. Немолодой светловолосый мужчина почему-то носит его на указательном пальце. С трудом вспоминаю его имя: Калвертон Смит, но вспомнить, как и зачем я оказался в его машине, пока не удаётся. Зато загогулина на кольце кажется мне смутно знакомой. 

\- Думаешь, это египетский иероглиф «верёвка»? Ерунда, - говорит сидящий справа от меня двойник.

Оборачиваюсь к нему, чтобы возразить, и понимаю, что он прав – я видел такой знак недавно в какой-то старинной книге, которая явно была не о Египте. Но хоть убей, не помню, о чём там шла речь.

\- Может, и не египетский, но явно не менее древний, - размышляю я вслух.

Он презрительно усмехается, чтобы продемонстрировать всю глубину моей тупости.

\- Что ты там бормочешь?! – кричит на меня Смит так, как будто имеет на это право, и бросает короткий, полный ненависти взгляд.

От его перекошенного злобной гримасой лица мне становится не по себе, и я почему-то начинаю оправдываться:

\- Простите, но я отвлёкся, чтобы поговорить со своим… - не могу быстро подобрать нужного слова, но Калвертон не даёт мне закончить:

\- С кем? Здесь нет никого, кроме нас двоих. Разговариваете с призраками? Налицо все признаки делирия. Ох, не стоило вам, мистер Холмс, злоупотреблять наркотиками. Ну да ничего, мы вас обязательно вылечим, - зловеще усмехается он.

И точно, в зеркальце на лобовом стекле я вижу лишь собственное отражение. Чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться, поворачиваю голову вправо. Там действительно никого нет. Да что, чёрт побери, происходит с моими мозгами? Похоже, что они превратились в патоку. Окружающие предметы кажутся расплывчатыми, и я, как ни стараюсь, не могу толком рассмотреть дома, мимо которых мы проезжаем. Мы несёмся вперёд в потоке машин, движущихся, словно в замедленной съёмке. Медленно. Слишком медленно до меня доходит, что творится нечто неладное со временем – вроде бы только что было утро, а сейчас солнце в зените. Смутно припоминаю, что подобное уже происходило со мной раньше. Только тогда я, кажется, перескочил вместе с Джоном в будущее. Обрывки воспоминаний складываются в причудливую мозаику, которую приходится перетасовывать и выстраивать логические цепочки вместо отсутствующих фрагментов.

Таким способом мне удаётся вспомнить, что мы с Джоном находились в особняке этого типа, а после перестрелки переместились во времени, а потом отправились за ответами в Ехо. Узнав там важную информацию (сложить бы ещё воедино все её обрывки, хаотично всплывающие в моём сознании), мы вернулись назад, чтобы остановить Кая Вэрдэна - Калвертона Смита - и спасти от него наш мир. Кажется, для этого нужно было найти и отобрать у него часы магистра Мабы Каллоха. Судя по всему, я решил действовать в одиночку, чтобы не подвергать опасности Джона. Хотел бы я знать, где он сейчас… Кстати, интересно, почему я понятия не имею, как выглядят эти волшебные часы и почему Смит ведёт себя так, словно я его заложник. Опустив глаза, я смотрю на свои связанные руки со следами свежих уколов и осознаю, что я и есть заложник. Не замечаю, как сознание снова ненадолго отключается. 

Прихожу в себя, когда мы подъезжаем к высокому зданию. Мучительно пытаюсь понять, где я нахожусь, но память по-прежнему играет со мной в прятки, не позволяя извлечь из Чертогов нужный образ и идентифицировать строение, воздвигнутое не меньше тридцати лет назад. Наверное для того времени оно считалось весьма заметным, а сейчас потеряло былой масштаб в сравнении с Осколком или башней Мэри-Экс и стало одним из многих.

\- Прошу! – Калвертон Смит распахивает передо мной дверку автомобиля, и мне не остаётся ничего иного, как выйти.

Нетвёрдо держась на ногах, следую за ним. В глаза так сильно бьёт солнце, что они начинают слезиться. Мы проходим стеклянные двери и оказываемся в просторном вестибюле со множеством колонн, облицованных светлым песчаником. Судя по всему, мы направляемся к лифту. Внезапно пол словно бы уходит у меня из-под ног, и я понимаю, что всё это здание и есть гигантский лифт, стремительно движущийся, но не вниз или вверх, а в горизонтальной плоскости. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, приходится опереться о колонну. Через некоторое время здание резко останавливается. Смит показывает рукой на двери, в которые мы вошли. Я оборачиваюсь, и вижу, что за ними теперь на фоне тёмного неба виден подсвеченный прожекторами Вестминстерский дворец.

\- Скоро моё выступление в Парламенте, касающееся изменения внешнеполитического курса Великобритании, и представление Палате Лордов нового члена. Мне нужно поторопиться, однако вы будете первым, кто узнает о грядущих переменах. Вы же так хотели получить ответы, - скалится Калветон Смит, - вы их узнаете, но сразу забудете. 

Он расстёгивает пиджак, и я вижу опоясывающий его туловище патронташ из заправленных каким-то препаратом одноразовых шприцев. Некоторые из ячеек пусты. Так вот почему у меня проблемы с памятью! Наверняка этот гад уже проделывал со мной подобный фокус. Почему бы не воспользоваться внезапно нахлынувшей на злодея откровенностью, и, улучив момент, не стащить у него часы… в виде кольца? Кольцо всё время притягивало мой взгляд, потому что я на подсознательном уровне понял, что оно собой представляет! Странное кольцо и было тем самым артефактом, при помощи которого Смит управлял временем, так же, как, используя зелье, манипулировал памятью людей.

\- Собираетесь вновь сделать Великобританию империей, а остальные страны – её колониями. Себе, я полагаю, вы отвели роль правящего императора? – высказываю я одну из версий. - Слишком банально.

\- Вы правы. На роль императора гораздо лучше подходит чудом выживший после выстрела доктора Ватсона Джеймс Мориарти и недавно получивший титул барона Милвертона после трагической гибели на охоте сэра Фрейзера Ричардса. Меня больше устраивает роль «серого кардинала». В глазах общественности Мориарти теперь выглядит мучеником, несправедливо притеснявшимся Холмсами. Благодаря его харизме и актёрским талантам, многие ему симпатизируют. К тому же, как вы убедились, он весьма эффектно выглядит на троне, а королевская семья за последние десятилетия успела себя дискредитировать скандалами, разводами и мезальянсами. За время нашего сотрудничества Джим проявил незаурядный ум и блестящие организаторские способности. Я могу доверить ему этот мир, прежде чем отправиться дальше. Я ведь не собираюсь ограничиваться только вашим миром, - зловеще хохочет Калвертон.

\- Так я и знал, что это снова был трюк… 

\- Понравился трюк с перестрелкой? Его план. К сожалению, Джим склонен к театральным эффектам и слишком зациклен на вас, иначе я давно бы вас убрал, - признаётся Смит. – Так что придётся преподнести ему подарок. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось…

Ну что ж, это обнадёживает. Значит, у меня есть шанс выжить и изменить расстановку сил в этой партии.

\- Лишь бы не вешалось, - заканчиваю я известную присказку. - Как вам удалось упрятать Майкрофта в тюрьму по столь смехотворному обвинению? Он ведь не из тех людей, которые превыше всего ценят деньги, - стараясь не делать лишних движений, я медленно сокращаю разделяющее нас расстояние.

\- Да, но он оказался замешан в нескольких скользких делах. Достаточно было пригрозить опубликовать некоторые из подписанных им документов, чтобы он согласился признать свою вину и сесть в тюрьму по сфабрикованному обвинению в коррупции, иначе ему светил гораздо больший срок за государственную измену.

Теперь понятно, что Смит шантажом заманил Майкрофта в свой особняк, а тот для подстраховки вызвал туда Грега. Делаю ещё один шаг. Я уже рядом со злодеем, остаётся только извернуться и стащить кольцо с его пальца. Но Калвертон, похоже, тоже не намерен больше медлить и вести душеспасительные беседы – он достаёт один из шприцов, снимает с иглы защитный колпачок и размахивается, чтобы сделать мне укол в бедро. Сопротивляться со связанными руками, да ещё в состоянии нестояния непросто, но я пытаюсь увернуться. Пару раз мне это удаётся, но потом Калвертон Смит всаживает мне в основание шеи иглу и резко надавливает на поршень шприца. Отрава проникает в мою кровь и постепенно начинает действовать – сознание заволакивает густым туманом. За что бы мне уцепиться? Как вспомнить, когда в следующий раз приду в сознание, про Мабины часы? Безуспешно пытаясь уцепиться за стену, сползаю на пол.

Перед тем, как отключиться, вижу второго себя, нападающего на Смита. Ему удаётся сорвать с руки злодея кольцо и выбежать из здания. Последовавший за ним Калвертон молниеносно превращается в дряхлого старика. К сожалению, моя копия выглядит немногим лучше: она явно слабеет и становится всё бледнее и прозрачнее. Внезапно у обочины резко тормозит такси, из которого выскакивают Макс и Нумминорих. Макс что-то кричит моему двойнику. Прежде чем полностью не раствориться в воздухе, тот успевает бросить ему часы-кольцо, обернуться ко мне и попросить: «Пожалуйста, позаботься о Джоне Хэмише за нас двоих». Я не слышу его слов, но читаю их по губам.

«Интересно, это всё это лишь красочная галлюцинация или же происходит на самом деле?» - успеваю подумать я, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство.

 

Я прекрасно знал себя, поэтому понимал, что Шерлок начнёт действовать, не дожидаясь, когда через Хумгат подтянутся Макс с Нумминорихом, а возможно, и сэр Джуффин Халли. И это могло поставить под угрозу не только его жизнь, но и весь наш прекрасный план. Поэтому я позаимствовал укумбийский плащ сэра Кофы Йоха (без его ведома, разумеется) и под прикрытием невидимости последовал за сновидцами. Я знал, что для овеществлённой иллюзии подобное путешествие может оказаться фатальным, но всё же надеялся, что могущества создавших меня колдунов и моей силы воли хватит на то, чтобы я смог некоторое время продержаться в другом мире и подстраховать Шерлока.

Проснувшихся Джона и Шерлока ожидал сюрприз – пока они спали, в их убежище успели проникнуть Мэри Морстен (никогда не стоит недооценивать даже бывших агентов), Кай Вэрдэн и ещё несколько человек (вероятно, его охрана), окружившие спящих плотным кольцом. Пришлось ждать, что будет дальше.

\- Мэри?! – воскликнул проснувшийся первым Джон.

\- Здравствуй, милый. Наконец-то я тебя нашла. Рози замучила меня вопросами, где же папа. Едем домой.

\- А как же Шерлок? Я не могу вот так его бросить.

\- А свою дочку и меня, истекающую кровью, смог, - Мэри прекрасно знала, на каких струнах Ватсона можно сыграть. – Не беспокойся, ему не причинят вреда.

Мой двойник открыл глаза, мигом оценил окружавшую его обстановку, и, видимо, пришёл к тому же решению, что и я – занять выжидательную позицию.

\- Прости, Шерлок, но Мэри забирает меня домой, - сделал свой выбор Джон. – Ты мне друг, но у меня есть обязательства перед моей семьёй.

Ну что ж, в каком-то смысле даже легче – Мэри позаботится о Ватсоне, и мне не нужно будет беспокоиться ещё и о его безопасности.

\- Прощай, Джон, - тихо прошептал Шерлок вслед уходящему другу. Джон всего лишь друг и всегда останется таковым, какие бы иллюзии не питал на его счёт Шерлок.

\- Боже, как мелодраматично! Почти как в мексиканских сериалах! – картинно всплеснул руками, карикатурно кривляясь, Кай Вэрдэн.

\- Мистер Смит или как вас там, вы слишком пересаливаете лицом, - отвесил замечание Шерлок. – Выглядите комическим злодеем, а ведь наверняка мечтаете производить зловещее впечатление.

\- Я мечтаю о многих невероятных вещах, и готов поделиться с вами своими сокровенными мыслями, но прежде я должен позаботиться о своей безопасности, - Кай Вэрдэн сделал знак своим охранникам, и те, прижали Холмса к матрасу.

Вэрдэн нащупал вену на запястье Шерлока и сделал укол. Через несколько минут мой двойник обмяк, и его потащили к автомобилю. Примерно в то же время я почувствовал слабость, видимо, пребывание вдали от Сердца Мира не прошло для меня даром.

\- Вы поедете в другой машине, - распорядился Вэрдэн.

\- Но сэр, он может быть опасен, - возразил один из его охранников.

\- Тогда свяжите ему руки. Я хочу поговорить с мистером Холмсом без свидетелей.

Это было мне на руку. По-прежнему скрытый от окружающих плащом-невидимкой, я устроился на заднем сидении рядом с Шерлоком. Автомобиль тронулся с места и помчался по улицам Лондона. Через несколько минут Шерлок стал приходить в себя, однако явно находился не в лучшей форме. Он тупо смотрел в одну точку – на руки сидевшего за рулём Кая Вэрдэна, поэтому пришлось рискнуть и ненадолго сбросить с себя укумбийский плащ. Взгляд Шерлока стал более осмысленным, и я наконец-то понял, что именно привлекло его внимание – кольцо в форме тайного знака, который, если верить расшифрованной нами книге, должен быть начертан на Мабиных волшебных часах. Видимо, не только люди, но и вещи, не то, чем они кажутся. Нужно было напомнить Шерлоку, зачем мы здесь, поэтому, воспользовавшись тем, что Кай Вэрдэн был сосредоточен на дороге, я шепнул ему:

\- Думаешь, это египетский иероглиф «верёвка»? Ерунда!

Он обернулся ко мне, чтобы возразить:

\- Может, и не египетский, но явно не менее древний.

Надеюсь, что ключевое слово «древний» приведёт в движение заржавевшие шестерёнки у него в мозгу. Надо бы освободить Шерлоку руки, но я едва успеваю прикрыться плащом, когда Кай Вэрдэн оборачивается с гневным возгласом. В ответ Шерлок, опустив глаза, словно провинившийся школьник, начинает что-то мямлить. Затем он отправляется в Чертоги Разума или засыпает, и это плохо, потому что, похоже, моё самочувствие напрямую зависит от его состояния. Пока Холмс в сознании, я тоже могу удерживать себя в мире живых и более-менее сносно функционировать. 

К счастью, вскоре мы прибываем к месту назначения, и Шерлок приходит в чувства, а вместе с ним оживаю и я. Видимо, так работает связь с создателем. Невидимый для окружающих, вместе с Каем и Шерлоком я вхожу в просторное здание, которое не иначе, как при помощи магии внезапно приходит в движение. Понимаю, что тёмный магистр проделал это при помощи кольца, потому что за дверью меняется не только пейзаж, но и время суток, следовательно, мы переместились не только в пространстве, но и во времени.

Шерлоку удаётся сыграть на слабости гения – нужде в аудитории – и тот начинает раскрывать нам свои коварные планы. Прихожу в ужас, представив, как станет забавляться со своей живой игрушкой Мориарти, имея под рукой неиссякаемый запас препарата, лишающего человека памяти. Отвлекая Кая Вэрдэна разговором, Шерлок осторожно приближается к нему. Видимо, он понял то же, что и я: источник могущества Вэрдэна находится в старинном кольце с часами и нужно во что бы то ни стало лишить его сего артефакта. Однако он не успевает этого сделать, потому что негодяй снова делает ему инъекцию, превращающую гениальный мозг в студень, а значит, у меня крайне мало времени, поэтому приходится действовать быстро. Сбрасываю сковывающий движения и больше не нужный мне плащ и, пользуясь замешательством Вэрдэна, срываю с его пальца кольцо и выбегаю из здания. Силы стремительно покидают меня: приходится прикладывать неимоверные усилия, чтобы передвигать ноги и не позволить догнать себя Вэрдэну. И всё равно мне кажется, что это – бег на месте. Оглянувшись, поражаюсь тому, что мой преследователь теперь выглядит как живой мертвец и передвигается немногим быстрее оного. Но полупрозрачность моих почти не касающихся асфальта ног говорит о том, что скоро я окончательно развоплощусь, и волшебное кольцо выпадет из моих рук, следовательно, может снова попасть к злодею.

К счастью этого не происходит, потому что из остановившегося у обочины такси ко мне бегут Макс и Нумминорих. Макс кричит, он просит меня не исчезать. Но, к сожалению, есть в этом мире вещи, неподвластные даже Вершителю. Я боюсь не смерти, а того, что вместе со мной может исчезнуть и оставшийся в Ехо Джон Хэмиш. Скорее всего, его мог бы удержать создавший его настоящий Шерлок Холмс. Вложив оставшиеся силы в бросок, кидаю Максу Мабины часы. Затем оборачиваюсь и, встретившись глазами с Шерлоком, прошу его: «Пожалуйста, позаботься о Джоне Хэмише за нас двоих», после чего позволяю легкому ветерку развеять превратившееся в сгусток тумана тело.


	21. Макс. Как я зол

Нумминорих уже вполне уверенно ориентируется в Хумгате, однако, прибыв на место, мы обнаруживаем, что опоздали или промахнулись с местом, - Джона и Шерлока поблизости не наблюдается.

\- Они только что были здесь – запах ещё совсем свежий, - оправдывается Нумминорих.

\- Ну так ищи их, давай, вперёд, и с песней, - говорю я, намереваясь использовать Мастера Нюхача по его прямому назначению.

\- Понимаешь, Макс, они разделились, - Нумминорих нерешительно топчется на месте, - а ещё тут жуткая мешанина из чужих запахов. Кроме того, мне кажется, что здесь был… Нет, не может быть, - бормочет он под нос.

Я не придаю значения его последним словам, потому что всецело занят вставшей перед нами проблемой: нам-то разделяться нельзя – Нумминорих чужак в этом мире. Значит, придётся выбрать один из путей, а другой отложить на потом, надеясь, что судьба не сыграет со мной такую же злую шутку, как с Остапом Ибрагимовичем и разъехавшимися в разные стороны после аукциона двенадцатью стульями. Идти нужно туда, куда хочется, а не туда, куда якобы надо. В данном случае оба эти направления совпадают, и я командую Нумминориху:

\- Идём за Шерлоком.

Мы выходим на улицу, где мой ученик принюхивается, как полицейская ищейка, и сообщает:

\- Запах сэра Шерлока стал слабее. Возможно, он сел в амобилер.

Что ж, этого и следовало ожидать, не будет же он бегать пешком по всему Лондону.

\- Сможешь понять, куда его повезли? – с замиранием сердца спрашиваю я.

\- Постараюсь, - не слишком уверенно отвечает он. – Слишком много необычных запахов, они сбивают с толку.

Ловить такси, затем долго и нудно объяснять водителю, куда и зачем, причём совершенно бесплатно, нас нужно отвезти, та ещё морока. Поэтому решаюсь на угон. Благо, кое-какие навыки со времён бурной молодости в одном из самых босяцких районов Одессы из моей памяти ещё не стёрлись. Ну не было в моей юности ни кабельного телевидения, ни интернета, ни ночных клубов – надо же было как-то развлекаться по ночам, когда мне, по обыкновению, не спалось. Вот и лихачил, взяв во временное пользование тачку какого-нибудь лоха, не додумавшегося поставить сигнализацию, а утром возвращая её на прежнее место с пустым бензобаком и парой сотен километров дополнительного пробега. И какой же русский не любит быстрой езды… Я любил её всегда, ибо она давала непередаваемое ощущение свободы.

Однако, угнав такси сейчас, я вынужден сдерживать свою тягу к бешеной скорости. Во-первых, потому что находимся мы в Англии с её долбанным левосторонним движением и кучей неведомых мне дорожных знаков, во-вторых, потому что высунувшемуся в открытое окно Нумминориху требуется время, чтобы сориентироваться по слабому запаху Шерлока. К счастью, наш тур по столице Великобритании проходит без столкновения с полицией и встречными автомобилями, и через некоторое время Нумминорих говорит, что мы прибыли на место, где сэр Холмс вышел из амобилера.

Прибыть-то прибыли, но дальше пошли одни убытки – резво прошагав пару дюжин метров, Нумминорих вдруг застыл как вкопанный и объявил, что след внезапно оборвался. Я приуныл и решил покурить. Курил, курил, курил, и вдруг заметил нечто странное – вся улица была густо застроена домами, и только там, где мы стояли, находилась обширная прогалина. Пустующая площадка была ровной и чистой, и это означало, что тут недавно не сносили и не собирались строить какое-либо сооружение. И это в Лондоне с его астрономическими ценами на землю! Почему-то вспомнилось дело о летающем над Ехо доме. Может, и здесь кто-то, наделённый магическими способностями, так хулиганит?

\- Твою дивизию! - выругался я, вспомнив, что в очередной раз не додумался взять с собой индикатор магии.

\- Чего-чего? – заинтересованно переспросил Нумминорих.

\- Непереводимая игра слов. Скажи, нет ли у тебя случайно с собой индикатора магии.

\- Случайно нет, а преднамеренно есть, - жизнерадостно улыбается этот вечный студент и вытаскивает из кармана штанов народа Хенха, в которые я заставил его нарядиться перед нашим путешествием, нечто отдалённо напоминающее шариковую ручку.

Я выхватываю её, нажимаю на кнопку, и не могу сдержать удивлённого свиста, увидев цифру, высветившуюся на индикаторе: 170-я ступень чёрной магии. Стоявший здесь дом явно пропал при её помощи и, скорее всего, после того, как туда вошли Шерлок и маг из Мира Стержня. Ещё бы понять, где появился исчезнувший дом. Не бегать же по всему городу с индикатором. Или побегать? Всё равно сидеть и ждать, пока мою голову посетит более умная мысль, не позволит шило в моей заднице.

\- Поехали! – командую я Нумминориху.

\- Куда?

\- Искать пропавшее здание. Где-нибудь оно обязательно появится, и мы обнаружим это место с помощью твоего чувствительного носа и этого замечательного индикатора.

Мы колесим по Лондону до вечера, пока я не падаю духом, заподозрив, что Нумминорих утратил обоняние, а индикатор вышел из стоя. Как раз тогда, когда я готов признать своё поражение и обратиться за помощью к Джуффину, индикатор фиксирует всплеск магической энергии со стороны Вестминстерского моста. Наплевав на все ограничения и правила, даю по газам, и мчусь туда.

\- Запах, он усиливается, - радостно сообщает Нумминорих, - и теперь я уверен, что давеча не ошибся: Шерлоков здесь двое.

\- Етидрёный хряп! Что здесь делает этот камикадзе?! – вопрошаю я темнеющие Лондонские небеса и едва не рычу от злости, потому что понимаю, находиться здесь для овеществлённой иллюзии смертельно опасно. «Отвага и слабоумие» - иначе его поступок и не назовёшь.

\- Это здесь! – восклицает Нумминорих, но я и сам вижу, торчащую посреди Парламентского сквера многоэтажную громадину, которой здесь явно быть не должно.

Мы выскакиваем из машины и мчимся навстречу выбежавшему из здания полупризрачному Шерлоку, за которым гонится слишком проворный для своего почтенного возраста старик.

\- Только не исчезай! – кричу я двойнику.

Тот бросает мне что-то, и я рефлекторно ловлю странное кольцо. Я знал, что будет плохо, но не знал, что настолько. Видимо, есть в этом мире законы, неподвластные даже Вершителю. «Рано или поздно» вовсе не означает, что моё желание сбудется мгновенно, а «так или иначе», – что именно так, как я хочу. На моих глазах иллюзорный Шерлок оборачивается, произносит свою последнюю просьбу и окончательно исчезает. Костерю себя последними словами за то, что сразу не пустил в его сторону Смертный Шар вместе с приказом выжить. Моё сердце, как и мой рот, наполняется горечью от потери этого загадочного существа, успевшего стать моим другом. Ещё я злюсь, оттого, что мой прекрасный план о счастье для всех потерпел фиаско. А когда я зол, то перестаю контролировать себя и становлюсь смертельно опасен. Зная, что в такие моменты мой рот наполняется ядовитой слюной, не могу отказать себе в удовольствии плюнуть ею в рожу виновника случившегося. Плевок прошивает голову Магистра Вэрдэна так, что насквозь зияет дыра, но это не останавливает его. Плюю ещё и ещё, пока этот зомби с дырявой, словно дуршлаг, головой наконец не падает наземь.

После этого я спешу в этот чёртов мигрирующий дом, дабы убедиться, что этот злой гад не ухайдокал ещё и лежащего на полу настоящего Шерлок. Слава Аллаху, пульс у Холмса прощупывается, а остальное поправимо. Я надавливаю на его затылок и проделываю один несложный магический приём, которому научил меня Джуффин, и вскоре сэр Холмс приходит в себя. Знаю, по себе, что сей фокус ещё и отменно мозги прочищает, поэтому не удивляюсь ясному взгляду бирюзовых глаз и разумной речи Шерлока:

\- Нам нужно попасть в Вестминстерский дворец, чтобы обезвредить приспешника Кая Вэрдэна – Джеймса Мориарти, который должен там вскоре появиться.

\- Ага, так нас туда и пустят…

\- Если нас не увидят, то и не остановят, как и моего двойника, закутанного в этот плащ, - говорит он, указывая на то, что я по рассеянности счёл валявшейся на полу тряпкой.

\- Укумбийский плащ! – я подбираю с пола и отряхиваю от пыли Кофино сокровище. – Конечно же, это должно сработать, только вряд ли мы сможем укрыться под ним втроём.

\- А этого нам и не надо. Я пойду один.

\- Ну уж нет, одного Холмса сегодня я уже потерял, - упрямлюсь я, замечая, как по лицу Шерлока пробегает гримаса боли.

\- Не только ты его потерял. Я тоже за это в ответе. Как и за то, что заигрался с Мориарти. Я должен сам всё это исправить, - упорствует он. – Я лучше всех знаю этого человека, поэтому возьму плащ и, если позволишь, кольцо.

\- Хорошо, - сдаюсь я, понимая, что в своём нынешнем состоянии запросто могу голыми руками порвать этого Мориарти как Тузик грелку. – Но мы будем поблизости, а ещё я вызову Джуффина.


	22. Шерлок. Если друг оказался вдруг…

Сейчас, когда все опасности уже позади, а злодеи получили по заслугам и никому больше не смогут навредить, я не испытываю привычной после всякого успешно завершённого дела радости. Всего лишь констатирую факт, что мир спасён, однако не считаю это своей заслугой. Наверное в этом и заключается мудрость – перестать считать себя самым умным и признать, что нуждаешься в помощи. Теперь-то я понимаю, насколько самонадеянным глупцом был, вздумав в одиночку тягаться с магистром Вэрдэном, и если бы не самопожертвование моего двойника и своевременное вмешательство сэра Макса, всё могло бы закончиться очень печально не только для меня, но и для множества обитаемых миров. После того, как Макс вернул часы-кольцо магистру Мабе Каллоху, тот, отыскав и запечатав все открытые Каем Вэрдэном коридоры времени, сообщил, что ещё немного, и обитаемые миры начали бы проваливаться друг в друга и наступил хаос.

Перед тем, как вернуть артефакт, я воспользовался его волшебной силой, чтобы сразиться со своим главным врагом – Джеймсом Мориарти. Я уже знал, скольких бед можно было бы избежать, если бы с самого начала отказался играть по его правилам. Однако закончить эту отложенную на несколько лет партию можно было, только снова вступив в игру. Встретив меня в здравом уме и трезвой памяти в одном из коридоров Вестминстерского дворца, он с радостью принял мой вызов. Старый дворец был полон открытыми и всё ещё закрытыми для обычных людей коридорами времени. Мне удалось заманить Джима в один из таких, ведущий в средние века, и запереть его там в каменном колодце, где держали особо опасных еретиков.

Ну а изъять, заскочив на обратном пути на три года назад, компрометирующие моего брата документы, заменив их безобидными бумажками, было довольно просто. Уж что-что, а взламывать любые замки и пароли я прекрасно умею. Правда, получил я потом за это и от него, и от сэра Джуффина под первое число. Ну да где наша не пропадала?.. Как говорит сэр Макс: «Пропасть можно где угодно, было бы желание». Высокомерные нотации Майкрофта звучали так, словно я оторвал его от отдыха в загородной резиденции, а не вытащил из тюрьмы. Ну а сэр Джуффин напирал на наш договор о невмешательстве во время, который я нарушил ради освобождения брата. То, что я вновь почувствовал себя малолетним недоумком в окружении мудрых дядюшек, отчасти отвлекло меня от невесёлых дум о бросившем меня в ответственный момент Джоне.

Конечно же, я нашёл, где он живёт, и долго стоял под окнами, глядя на то, как счастливый с виду Ватсон нянчился с трёхлетней светловолосой девчушкой. Я понимал, что он выбрал семью, а я здесь лишний, поэтому не имело смысла входить в его дом даже для того, чтобы проститься. Однажды мы уже прощались навсегда у самолёта, когда мне, как я думал, предстоял путь в один конец. Ни к чему больше повторять эту мелодраму.

Сэр Макс подошёл ко мне сзади, протянул пачку сигарет и негромко сказал: «Если друг оказался вдруг и не друг, и не враг, а так…». Похоже, он уловил самую суть того, что я в тот момент чувствовал.

\- Возможно, я всегда видел в нем лишь то, что хотел увидеть, - пожал плечами я.

\- Что ж, людям свойственно ошибаться, а мы с тобой пока всего лишь люди, - загадочно ответил он.

Мы закурили, и я поинтересовался:

\- Макс, можешь провести меня через Хумгат, чтобы я оказался в Ехо целиком, а не только ментально?

\- Коридор между Мирами принимает немногих, но я всегда могу протащить тебя контрабандой в пригоршне, если ты, конечно, не против. Только уладь свои дела здесь перед тем, как мы туда отправимся, чтобы близкие не беспокоились за тебя.

\- Хорошо, я позвоню брату и скажу, что мне нужно снова уехать из Лондона на неопределённый срок.

 

Приземление на пол в Зале Общей Работы оказалось не слишком мягким, но я все равно был безмерно благодарен сэру Максу за доставку. К этому знаменательному моменту здесь уже успела собраться многочисленная группа поддержки, состоявшая как из сотрудников Малого Тайного Сыскного Войска, так и из служащих Управления Полного Порядка, в числе коих был и Джон Хэмиш.

В первый момент его лицо при виде меня озарилось светом, но через несколько мгновений радостная улыбка померкла, уступив место задумчивости.

\- Ну наконец-то ты явился, сэр Ночной Кошмар, - поприветствовал Макса сэр Мелифаро. - Мы уже все жданики успели поесть, придется теперь посылать зов мадам Жижинде и заказывать новую порцию.

\- Так скорее потребуй побольше этих твоих ждаников и не забудь про камру - я голоден так, что мог бы съесть целого слона, - ответил Макс. - Несколько кувшинов осского аша тоже не помешали бы, чтобы отпраздновать наше благополучное возвращение.

\- Никогда не видел слона, но предполагаю, что сей загадочный зверь по размерам сопоставим с твоей непревзойденной способностью преувеличивать, - Мелифаро явно за словом в карман не лез.

Жданиками сэр Мелифаро именовал нечто, напоминающее кнедлики с творогом, коих явно было недостаточно для закуски такого количества спиртного. Поэтому вскоре прибыли блюда, наполненные несколькими сортами свежих колбасок и украшенными зеленью тарталетками с печёночным паштетом, и началось веселье. Посиделки затянулись далеко за полночь. От крепкого аша и сытной еды нас конкретно развезло, так что в итоге развозить нас по домам пришлось на служебных амобилерах полицейским, имевшим несчастье находиться на дежурстве в ту ночь.

 

Как только мы переступили порог нашего дома у реки, я попытался поцеловать Джона, но неожиданно получил отпор.

\- Нет, Шерлок, так не пойдёт! – воскликнул Джон. - Думаешь, что я такой тупой, что ничего не понимаю? Может, я и не настолько умён, но я всё же заметил, что ты изменился, причём уже не в первый раз. Я вам не переходящее знамя, чтобы передавать меня друг другу! Что, тебя отшил оригинал, и ты решил вернуться к копии? – в его голосе чувствовались обида и боль, оттого, что он чувствовал себя вещью, полезной, необходимой, любимой, но всего лишь вещью.

\- Нет, Джон. Ты и есть настоящий, именно такой, какой мне нужен, - я положил руки ему на плечи. - Поэтому я и вернулся к тебе. А ещё потому, что тот, другой, который никогда уже не сможет вернуться, попросил меня позаботиться о тебе за нас двоих.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Ш… он отправился с вами в Лондон и там погиб? А я-то думал, что он просто, увлечённо расследуя очередное дело, носится по городу или сутками сидит в библиотеке, - глаза Джона мимовольно наполнились слезами.

Я сам был готов заплакать, поняв, что чувствовали иллюзорные двойники, когда поняли, что являются всего лишь копиями настоящих людей. Я обнял Джона, который на этот раз не пытался отстраниться.

\- Прости, это всё из-за меня. Я оказался трусом и сбежал от проблем в прекрасный сон - Ехо, где выдумал тебя, а потом, когда я собирался вернуться в Лондон, создал вместе с Максом овеществлённую иллюзию себя, чтобы ты не загнулся от тоски по мне. Я был уверен, что навсегда там останусь, и ты никогда не узнаешь об этом обмане, но нам с Ватсоном пришлось вернуться сюда во сне, и ты понял, что был копией. Тот, другой я, знал всё с самого начала.

\- То есть, он вполне осознанно пошёл на риск, удалившись от Сердца Мира? – удивился Джон.

\- У меня есть все основания считать, что это было заранее продуманное и выверенное решение с учётом того, что стояло на кону. Я бы тоже так поступил на его месте.

\- Ты уже однажды поступал так со мной, вернее, с ним, настоящим, прыгнув с крыши, - сказал Джон, уткнувшись мне в плечо и подозрительно шмыгнув.

\- Сколько раз повторять тебе, что для меня ты и есть настоящий? – в конце концов, то, во что мы верим, и есть для нас единственная реальность.

\- Значит, ты больше не сбежишь от меня? – он поднял на меня глаза, заглядывая прямо в душу.

\- Никогда в жизни, - пообещал я, накрывая его губы своими.


End file.
